I Need Help, I Love You
by Karoline Tesla
Summary: Arizona n'a pas toujours une vie facile et quand le destin s'en mêle, cela n'arrange jamais ses affaires. Heureusement ses amis sont là pour toujours la ramener là où elle doit être. Grâce à l'aide de Wilson et Karev, parviendra-t-elle à retrouver le chemin de chez elle? Grâce à son amour pour Sofia et Callie, parviendra-t-elle à retrouver le chemin de son foyer? #JOLEX #CALZONA
1. Happy Birthday, darling!

**Salut tout le monde,**

 **Certains diront "Tiens une revenante", d'autres me découvriront à travers une nouvelle histoire.**

 **Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous attendent la suite "D'explosion sentimentale" pour Rizzoli &Isles et "La fièvre du Loup" et "Dis Quand reviendras-tu" pour Once Upon a Time. Je vous promets de les finir un de ses jours. En attendant, je vous laisse découvrir cette nouvelle aventure. Après avoir redévorée toutes les saisons de Grey's Anatomy, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans l'aventure et de vous proposer un petit Calzona enveloppée avec tendresse et amour par Alex et Wilson entre autres.**

 **J'espère que cette nouvelle aventure vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à partager et mettre des reviews.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

 **K. Tesla xoxo**

 **PS: Merci à Lillyyy19 pour son soutien dans cette nouvelle aventure.**

* * *

Arizona fixait le miroir sans trop savoir si elle devait ou non se rendre à cet anniversaire. Callie serait évidemment là puisqu'il était question de l'anniversaire de Sofia. Elle serra les poings contre la faïence de son lavabo et se laissa aller à quelques larmes.

« Zona', tu es prête ?

\- J'arrive. Sanglota Arizona en essuyant ses yeux.

\- Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Jo Wilson en entrant dans la salle de bain. »

Jo n'avait jamais été très proche de la blonde mais depuis qu'elle sortait avec le protégé d'Arizona leur relation s'était intensifiée. Arizona avait trouvé en Jo, une amie et une confidente quand tout le monde avait fini par prendre le parti de Callie. Elle était solide comme Teddy, bornée comme Callie, franche comme Christina et brisée comme Meredith et Alex. Elle regroupait en elle, une part de ceux qu'Arizona avait perdus et la blonde ne demandait rien de plus.

« Je ne peux pas y aller. Je veux y aller pour Sofia mais je peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Jo en lui caressant délicatement le dos.

\- Il y aura tout le monde. Je ne pourrai pas supporter leur regard. Je ne pourrais pas faire face à Callie pas depuis tout ce qui s'est passé. Je…

\- Tu veux que j'appelle Alex ? Tu veux que…

\- Non, je vais appeler Bailey et lui dire que je ne peux pas venir.

\- Surement pas. Sofia a besoin de sa mère le soir de son anniversaire. Ne leur donne pas raison. Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça. Pense à ta fille, les autres sont des adultes, tu t'en fou mais tu ne peux pas briser le cœur d'un petit humain. Tu n'as pas le droit de lui enlever le peu de magie qui lui reste.

\- Pourquoi ce n'est pas moi. Murmura Arizona en s'asseyant sur le bord de la douche.

\- Pas toi ? De quoi tu parles ? Murmura Jo en s'asseyant à côté d'Arizona sur la marche de la douche.

\- J'aurai du mourir à la place de Mark. J'aurai du mourir comme ça Sofia aurait eu sa famille et je n'aurai pas eu à affronter tout ce monde, affronter leurs regards, leurs messes basses. J'en peux plus, je suis fatiguée…

\- Stop ! S'énerva Jo sans prévenir. Je veux bien entendre toutes les plaintes du monde venant de toi mais la prochaine fois que tu parles de mourir, c'est moi qui t'étripe avec le premier scalpel qui passe et Alex sera surement ravi de m'aider lors de cette opération. Maintenant, tu sèches tes larmes, tu relèves la tête hors de l'eau et tu profites de la soirée de ta fille, tu agis comme une mère, comme une femme mature et un homme fort dans la tempête.

\- Elle me manque tellement ! S'effondra Arizona dans les bras de Jo. Je…

\- Bats-toi pour elle, montre lui que tu as changé, que tu es faites pour elle et s'il te plait arrête de pleurer, tu es en train de ruiner ton maquillage. »

Arizona hocha la tête, sécha ses larmes et suivit Wilson jusqu'à l'anniversaire de Sofia. Jo avait discrètement prévenue Alex qu'elles étaient en chemin et il s'était arrangé pour que ce soit Sofia qui ouvre la porte. La belle blonde avait fondu à la seconde où elle avait vu sa petite princesse lui sauter dans les bras. Elle se laissa enivrer par le doux parfum de sa fille sous le regard attendrit d'Alex et Jo.

« T'es venue, Mama.

\- Bien sûr, mon amour. Jamais je n'aurai manqué ça, ma princesse. Tout le monde est venu ?

\- Oui, y'a même Bailey et Zola. Et Tuck, il est là aussi. Répondit Sofia avec un grand sourire.

\- Super. Bon anniversaire, chérie. Murmura Arizona en lui tendant un paquet.

\- Mamaaaaan… Regarde ce que Mama m'a apporté. »

Arizona vit Callie faire volte-face et poser son regard noisette sur elle. La belle blonde frissonna et lui offrit un sourire tendre et gêné. Jo lui posa la main sur le bas du dos et la poussa délicatement vers les autres. Arizona prit son courage à deux mains et salua ses collègues.

Finalement, la soirée avançait calmement, Arizona restait avec Alex et Jo alors que les autres discutaient entre eux. Meredith tenta une approche, puis ce fut Amelia qui vint lui tenir compagnie alors que Jo et Alex passaient un moment avec Sofia. Puis la petite princesse laissa tomber ses nouveaux jouets et ses amis pour venir faire un câlin à sa Mama qui lui avait manqué depuis quinze jours.

« Tu m'as manqué, Mama. Personne ne voulait me dire si tu allais venir.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, trésor. Tellement manqué. Murmura Arizona en la serrant contre elle. Jamais je n'aurai pu te faire ça, Sofia. C'est ton anniversaire, le plus beau jour de ma vie, jamais je ne manquerai ça, ma princesse. »

Sofia se blottissait de plus en plus contre Arizona qui se sentait de plus en plus inconfortable. Elle avait du mal à croiser le regard des autres comme si elle n'avait pas sa place ici. Sofia était sa fille et pourtant elle avait l'impression de voler la place de Mark qui lui n'avait plus la chance de voir leur fille grandir.

« Mama, pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu sais, je sais que tu allais venir même si maman a dit le contraire à tatie Meredith.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi maman a dit ça ?

\- Ben, je sais pas, Mama. T'es fâchée ? Demanda Sofia inquiète.

\- Non, mon ange. Jamais. Murmura Arizona en l'embrassant dans les cheveux. Tu devrais retourner jouer avec tes amis, ils sont venus pour toi et ils t'attendent. Mama sera encore là quand ils seront partis.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis, mon ange, vas.

\- Je t'aime, Mama. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » laissa échapper Arizona en se levant. Elle s'avança droit vers Callie. Elle l'attrapa par le bras, s'excusa auprès du petit groupe qui l'entourait et l'entraina à l'écart dans ce qui fut par le passé leur chambre. Callie n'avait pas besoin de poser de questions pour savoir qu'Arizona était en colère et qu'elle était responsable de son état.

« Que tu me fuis, que tu m'évites, que tu racontes à tout le monde que je suis une trainée sans cœur, que tu me détestes, je peux l'accepter. Je peux survivre à tes attaques, je suis grande. Mais que tu dises à quelqu'un en présence de ma fille que je ne viendrai pas à son anniversaire, je te l'interdis. Jamais, au grand jamais, je ne manquerai les jours importants qui jalonneront la vie de ma fille parce que Sofia est MA fille et elle est la plus belle chose qui soit dans ma vie. Je t'interdis de la détruire. Je ne me bats plus pour nous parce que tu me déteste, que tu ne veux plus entendre parler de moi en dehors de Sofia mais je serai prête à mourir pour protéger Sofia alors ne t'avise plus jamais de parler de moi, négativement, devant ma fille sinon je te tue, tu m'entends ? Je te tue. J'ai beau t'aimer encore, j'ai beau t'aimer de tout mon cœur, Sofia passera toujours avant tout le monde, avant moi et même avant toi ! Pigé, Calliope Iphigenia Torres ! »

La belle brune n'osait plus bouger. Elle avait passé les trois mois précédents à fuir Arizona pour ne pas croiser son regard azur et ses maudites fossettes qui la mettaient à terre à chaque fois. Mais ce qu'elle avait oublié, c'était combien, elle aimait la Arizona battante, la chevalier à l'armure scintillante qui défend ceux qu'elle aime. Elle ferma les yeux pour calmer le feu qui venait de se rallumer au creux de son cœur. Elle n'avait jamais pu effacer l'amour qu'elle avait pour la belle blonde. Elle était parvenue à le contenir dans une enveloppe de haine et de colère mais à cet instant tout s'était effondré.

« Je… Il faut… Il faut que je sorte.

\- Non ! Tu restes ici ! Tu n'as pas le droit de fuir, j'attends une réponse. S'énerva encore plus Arizona en la rattrapant par le bras.

\- Je n'peux pas. Arizona, si je ne sors pas, je… Je vais…

\- Quoi ? Tu vas quoi ? Me gifler ? Crier ? Vas-y ! Frappes-moi, cries-moi dessus, si ça peut te libérer, vas-y ! Lâches-toi, je suis là.

\- Non, je veux juste ça. »

Callie prit le visage d'Arizona entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec toute la passion et l'amour qu'elle avait contenu en elle depuis ses longs mois de séparation. Arizona n'osait plus bouger de peur de tout casser. Ce doux instant survenu du passé, Callie finit par le rompre sans pour autant s'écarter. Front contre front, les deux femmes tentaient de calmer leur cœur battant et leur respiration erratique.

« Cela ne veut pas dire que je t'ai pardonné. Mais je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je ne veux plus survivre, je veux vivre et comme Sofia, j'ai besoin de toi pour m'endormir le soir. J'ai besoin de toi, Arizona. Pardonne-moi…

\- Te pardonné d'avoir voulu protéger ton cœur blessé par mes soins. Je t'ai pardonné depuis longtemps, Calliope. Mais on ne peut pas recommencer comme ça.

\- Tu ne veux plus de moi ? Demanda Callie surprise, s'écartant d'Arizona avec douleur.

\- Non, non, bien sûr que je te veux. Je veux retrouver mes deux amours mais je ne veux plus précipiter les choses. Je ne veux plus vivre avec la crainte de te perdre à chaque instant. Laisse-moi te reconquérir. Laisse-moi t'emmener au restaurant, voir un film, marcher dans l'parc. Laisse-moi te prouver que j'ai changé.

\- D'accord. Je te laisse me reconquérir même si tu as déjà mon cœur entre tes mains depuis le premier jour mais à une seule condition.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Reste dormir, ce soir. Lis une histoire à Sofia comme tu le faisais avant. Faites votre bataille d'oreillers. Bordes-la et surtout offre lui la surprise d'être là pour le petit déjeuner.

\- Pour Sofia… Rien d'autre.

\- Juste pour Sofia et je dormirai sur le canapé-lit du bureau.

\- Surement pas, tu dormiras dans ton lit, je dormirai sur le canapé.

\- Mais ta jambe, tu…

\- Callie Torres, laisse-moi te prouver que j'ai changé et cela commence par ça. Je dormirai sur le canapé. Murmura Arizona avant du lui voler un léger baiser rempli de sens.

\- D'accord. Allons retrouver les autres avant qui n'envoie la police par peur qu'on se soit entretuée. »

Callie vola un dernier baiser à Arizona avant de quitter la pièce. La belle blonde eut beaucoup de mal à retrouver sa respiration. Entre sa crise de colère et le revirement de situation son cœur lui offrait un douloureux point de côté sur le flanc gauche qui allait la tenir toute la nuit, elle en était certaine. Elle arrangea ses cheveux pour se donner de la constance et quitta la pièce à son tour. Alex se précipita vers elle et l'entraina sur le balcon pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle le rassura sous le regard surpris de Callie qui avait vu Alex et Arizona se rapprocher et depuis leur séparation, cela s'était plus qu'intensifié au point qu'Arizona était allée vivre chez lui. Callie en était presque malade de jalousie. Elle ferma les yeux et se reconcentra sur la discussion après tout, Arizona avait promis de faire ses preuves, ce n'était pas le moment de faire une crise de jalousie pour un minet qui ne courait pas dans la même catégorie.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans anicroche, peu à peu les invités reprirent le chemin de leur foyer respectif. Sofia était contente de voir sa Mama rester et elle le fut encore plus lorsqu'elle la vit l'accompagner pour dormir. Sofia adorait sa maman mais quand venait l'heure de dormir, seule Arizona avait les bonnes histoires pour l'accompagner au pays des rêves.

« Mama, on fait la bataille ?

\- Prends ton arme, et à l'attaque ! S'exclama Arizona en s'asseyant sur le lit pour attaquer Sofia. »

La petite riait aux éclats et cela n'avait pas de prix. Arizona fut surprise lorsqu'elle fut attaqué en plein thorax. Sofia avait une force de plus en plus puissante qui pouvait surprendre. La belle blonde se retrouva capturée par les bras de sa fille. Une attaque de guilis, un câlin, des millions de bisous papillons et la petite princesse épuisée par sa journée s'endormie paisiblement.

« Elle s'est endormie. Murmura Arizona en sortant de la chambre en se tenant la taille.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda Callie surprise. Tu as une drôle de tête.

\- Oui, je n'ai plus l'habitude de faire des batailles d'oreillers. Ta tête aussi est pas mal. Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, ça te ferait du bien. Tu as eu une dure journée.

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser toute seule, je…

\- Je m'assiérai sur le bord du lit et je discuterai avec toi comme dans le temps. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on recommence tout à zéro que j'ai oublié ce que tu aimes ou appréciais par le passé.

\- D'accord. Merci. Répondit Callie en l'embrassant dans les cheveux. »

Arizona s'installa sur le lit et écouta Callie lui raconter sa journée. Elle aimait par-dessus tout entendre le sourire de Callie dans sa voix quand elle racontait le succès d'une opération compliquée ou de la dernière idée qu'elle avait eu pour faire avancer la chirurgie orthopédique. Arizona ne l'avait jamais vraiment dit à voix haute mais elle était fière de celle qui avait été sa femme. Elle était fière et elle espérait sincèrement qu'un jour, un Harper Avery viendrait décorer le manteau de sa cheminée parce qu'elle le méritait. Callie méritait toutes les récompenses, tous les honneurs parce qu'elle avait dû travailler fort, se faire un nom en dehors de celui de son père, elle avait dû se battre pour qu'on l'accepte. Finalement, c'était elle l'homme fort dans la tempête. Bien plus qu'Arizona, bien plus que n'importe qui l'homme fort dans la tempête, c'était Calliope Torres.

Lors que la belle brune sortit de la douche, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Arizona s'était endormi. Ses fossettes avaient réapparu, un sourire étirait légèrement ses lèvres et son corps semblait complètement détendu. Callie ne put se résigner à la réveiller. Elle lui retira le plus délicatement possible sa prothèse afin que celle-ci ne la gêne pas dans son sommeil. Elle lui enleva sa chaussure et la posa au pied du lit. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui retirer sa veste, Arizona ouvrit délicatement les yeux.

« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, pardon. Tu devrais enlever ta veste, tu seras mieux pour dormir.

\- Je vais dormir sur le…

\- Non, reste, je t'ai enlevé ta prothèse. Mets-toi à l'aise et dors. Je vais dormir sur le canapé, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- D'accord mais…

\- Pas de « mais », docteur Robbins. Bonne nuit. Ajouta Callie en l'embrassant sur la tempe. »

Arizona se mit à l'aise et s'endormit sans aucune difficulté. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était blottie contre l'oreiller de la belle latina et s'était laissée enivrer par son parfum. Callie dormait paisiblement sur le canapé quand des grognements la réveillèrent en sursaut. Elle connaissait ce son, Arizona grognait de cette manière lorsqu'elle faisait un cauchemar. Callie regarda l'heure sur son téléphone et tordit du nez. Il était trois heures du matin, dans moins de trois heures son réveil allait sonner, tout comme celui d'Arizona. Elle se leva et entra calmement dans la chambre. Arizona sortait de la salle de bain, ses yeux étaient rouges et ses cheveux en bataille. Même comme ça, Callie la trouvait belle et séduisante.

« Un cauchemar ?

\- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, excuse-moi. J'ai beaucoup de mal à dormir ses derniers temps. Ce n'est pas de ta faute mais depuis quelque temps, je fais ce cauchemar et je n'arrive pas à me le sortir de la tête. Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Tu veux en parler ? Demanda Callie en aidant Arizona à se recoucher après avoir enlevé sa prothèse à nouveau.

\- Non, je te remercie. Il est tard, tu as des grosses opérations, demain. Marmonna Arizona en portant une main distraite à ses côtes.

\- Tu veux un câlin ? Enfin, je veux dire, mes bras, je sais que ça t'aidait à te rendormir avant. Je… Je suis désolée, j'aurai pas dû te…

\- Non, je veux bien. J'ai besoin de toi, Callie. »

Callie eut un instant d'arrêt. Elle pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où Arizona Robbins lui avait avoué avoir besoin d'elle et surtout besoin de son aide. Elle ne se fit pas prier longtemps et vint se glisser dans les draps. Arizona se blottit contre elle. Callie essaya de passer ses bras autour de la taille d'Arizona mais celle-ci se tourna immédiatement et vint blottir son visage dans le cou de Callie. La belle brune gratta le dos de sa compagne avec douceur et ne se rendormie qu'après avoir entendu le doux souffle d'Arizona contre son cou.

Le lendemain matin fut difficile pour les deux femmes. Callie se leva pour préparer le petit déjeuner et réveiller Sofia. Dans le passé, Arizona était toujours la première prête alors elle s'occupait de préparer leur fille pendant que Callie préparait le petit déjeuner mais cela semblait avoir changé. Arizona s'était excusée auprès de Callie en lui promettant de se lever dans cinq minutes. Malheureusement, les cinq minutes étaient passées depuis bien longtemps et Callie se lassait de faire des allers-retours entre la chambre et la cuisine alors elle décida d'utiliser une autre manière.

« Sofia, mi amor?

\- Si?

\- Tu veux bien aller voir dans la chambre, je crois que quelqu'un a besoin de tes bisous magiques pour se réveiller.

\- Mama?

\- Vas, voir. Répondit Callie avec le sourire en voyant Sofia courir de bonheur. »

Callie savait qu'Arizona ne résistait jamais aux câlins et aux bisous de leur fille. Elle était résistante à beaucoup de chose mais cela était imparable contre elle et la petite fille l'avait bien compris. Mais malheureusement, ce matin-là, ce fût différent.

La belle brune vit Sofia sortir de la chambre en catastrophe, le regard rempli d'inquiétude.

« Maman, maman! Mama, elle pleure. Elle a mal, elle dit qu'elle va bien mais elle a très mal, elle pleure.

\- Reste-là, trésor, je vais voir. »

Elle entra dans la chambre et s'approcha du lit.

« Ariz... »

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. Arizona était pliée en deux dans les draps et son visage portait les stigmates d'une douleur intense. Elle se tordait de douleur sous le regard inquiet de sa compagne. Callie voulut la toucher délicatement mais Arizona lui attrapa la main en chemin, plongea son regard dans le sien et dit avec difficulté en serrant la main de Callie de toutes ses forces.

« - Appelle Karev! Appelle Alex et dis-lui... « mission surprise, besoin d'aide. »

\- Arizona?

\- Appelle-le et dis-lui! S'il te plait! Cria Arizona avant de laisser échapper un grognement de douleur. Vite !

\- D'accord, je l'fais de suite. »

Callie sortit de la pièce et appela Karev. Elle était en panique totale. Elle n'avait jamais vu Arizona dans un état pareil même après l'accident d'avion. Elle eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase que déjà elle obtenait la réponse d'Alex. Le jeune protégé d'Arizona promis d'arriver dans les dix minutes qui suivaient. Callie était encore plus paniquée et lorsqu'elle vit arriver Karev avec un ambulancier et un interne qu'elle ne connaissait pas cela n'arrangea pas la situation.

« - Où elle est?

\- Dans la chambre. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Plus tard! S'exclama-t-il en entrant dans la chambre. »

Karev s'agenouilla au bord du lit et caressa la joue d'Arizona qui semblait s'être légèrement calmée. Il glissa sa main délicatement sur l'épaule de son mentor et tenta de la ramener à la réalité en douceur.

« - Robbins. Je suis là. Parle-moi... »

Pas de réaction.

« - Arizona? Arizona? Dit-il en se redressant inquiet. »

Il posa sa main sur le front de sa chef et sentit la panique l'envahir. Il retira violemment les couvertures de sur le corps brûlant d'Arizona. Il fixa l'interne qui était à l'entrée de la pièce.

« - On doit emmener Robbins d'urgence à l'hôpital.

\- Karev, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Callie en entrant dans la pièce. »

Alex ne répondit pas immédiatement. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur les draps de sa mentor, à l'endroit où une tâche sanguinolente venait d'apparaître. Il ne fallait pas que Callie voit cela. Il fallait la faire sortir de la pièce par tous les moyens. Il se redressa et plongea son regard dans celui de Callie.

« - Vas me chercher un manteau pour Arizona. On doit l'emmener et vite. Il faut la maintenir au chaud. Dit-il en prenant Arizona dans ses bras avant d'ajouter pour lui. Ça n'devait pas se passer comme ça. »

Alors qu'il allait passer la porte, il se tourna vers le jeune interne qui les avait accompagnés. Il prit son air le plus sérieux qui soit et s'adressa à lui.

« - Le docteur Torres ne doit pas voir ça. Dit-il en désignant les draps du menton. Changez les draps et assurez-vous que tout soit parfait. Si tout se passe bien, vous vous joindrez à nous pour le reste du traitement.

\- Bien, monsieur. »

Que pouvait-il bien se passer pour qu'Alex réagisse ainsi. Et surtout, où était passé Arizona. Elle venait de la retrouver, il était hors de question qu'elle la perde de nouveau sans savoir pourquoi.

* * *

 **Alors? Que se passe-t-il pour Arizona? Quelle est donc cette mission surprise? Avez-vous aimez l'amitié entre Jo et Arizona? Les retrouvailles entre Callie et Arizona vous ont-elles plus? Attention retrouvailles ne veut pas forcément dire "Ciel bleu et Soleil brûlant" :D**

 **J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews.**

 **Je vous embrasse et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre. :D**

 **K. Tesla xoxo**


	2. Feeling's war in GSMH

**Hallo,**

 **Avant de vous offrir le chapitre 2, j'aimerai répondre aux reviews de nos invités. (Pensez d'ailleurs à mettre un pseudo que je puisse vous répondre nominalement^^). Pour les aficionados de mes fanfictions, n'hésitez pas de venir sur FB, je donne souvent des indices et des extraits avant les publications. :)**

 **Courriers de mes lecteurs (les meilleurs du monde^^):**

 **Diana: Merci pour cette belle review. J'espère que ce chapitre vous permettra de nouveau de vous évader de ce quotidien parfois trop lourd. Belle semaine à vous... :)**

 **Guest: Voici la suite... :)**

 **ArizonaFan: J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop pour Arizona... :) Je l'adore alors je la torture un peu... :) Voilà la suite. J'espère que cela te plaira. Et encore merci pour cette douce review.**

 **Yaya: Merci... :) Voici ce qui arrive à Arizona... Bonne lecture.**

 **Tequila75 et Lillyyy19 encore merci pour vos reviews et vos messages. :)**

 **BONNE LECTURE A TOUS... :)**

* * *

 **SEPT MOIS ET DEMI PLUS TOT:**

Arizona faisait une pause dans la salle de repos. Sa prothèse lui faisait mal depuis deux jours et Callie n'était pas là pour la soulager avec l'un de ses divins massages. Elle maudissait cette conférence d'orthopédie qui avait envoyé sa femme à l'autre bout du pays pour une longue semaine. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit sur Karev.

« - Oh, pardon. Dit-il avec un sourire désolé.

\- Non, c'est bon. Entre. Je faisais une pause. Les jumeaux Fritz m'ont fait courir dans tout le service. C'est bon signe, ils guérissent vite mais ma jambe me fait un mal de chien.

\- Callie rentre quand?

\- Vendredi soir. Grogna Arizona en fermant les yeux.

\- Je crois que j'ai une idée. On n'a pas d'opération urgente avant lundi. Je peux me charger des consultes et des patients avec Edwards ou Jo et toi, tu rentres te reposer.

\- Non, si...

\- S'il y a une urgence, je t'appelle, promis mais je refuse que Callie me tue en arrivant lundi à l'hôpital parce que je n'ai pas veillé sur sa petite femme. Vas prévenir Hunt, il ne peut rien te refuser.

\- Tu dis une nouvelle fois "sa petite femme" et c'est moi qui te tue. Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Ok, si tu promets de rentrer.

\- D'accord, je rentre chez moi mais tu prends Wilson avec toi et tu laisses Edwards avec Pierce.

\- Bien chef. »

Arizona rentra chez elle. La maison était comme toujours sans dessus-dessous quand Callie n'était pas là. Elle soupira et entreprit de ranger le salon envahi par les jouets de Sofia. Elle fut stoppée dans son élan par le téléphone.

« - Robbins?

\- Euh, je ne m'attendais pas à t'avoir à la maison, je voulais te laisser un message-mémo. Tout va bien?

\- Oui, juste un petit coup de fatigue. Le temps change et...

\- Ta jambe te fait mal. Tu veux que je...

\- Non, tu ne rentres pas, Calliope! Je peux m'occuper de ça toute seule, tu dois profiter de cette conférence et...

\- Stop! Intervint Callie tendrement. J'allais simplement dire, tu veux que j'appelle mon père pour qu'il vienne s'occuper de Sofia comme ça tu pourras te reposer.

\- Non, c'est bon. J'ai pris deux jours pour faire une pause. Je vais me détruire le cerveau devant la télé et après tout ira bien. Euh, Callie, je te rappelle, on sonne à la porte.

\- A ce soir alors, j'ai une conférence sur les prothèses de genoux va commencer. N'oublie pas le goûter de Sofia chez sa copine Ellena.

\- D'accord, je n'oublie pas. A ce soir. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi. »

Elle raccrocha et alla ouvrir. Un militaire se tenait l'air grave face à elle. Son cœur faillit lâcher en pensant à son père. Elle n'eut pas le temps de paniquer que l'homme déjà retrouvait le sourire.

« - Mademoiselle Arizona Robbins?

\- C'est moi. C'est madame, en fait mais oui. »

L'homme s'écarta pour laisser place à un autre militaire. Un immense sourire naquit sur le visage de la jeune femme. L'homme s'approcha et la serra dans ses bras. Arizona avait les larmes aux yeux.

« - Thomas Brooks, espèce de petit con! Qu'est-ce tu fais ici?

\- Je ne pouvais pas rentrer au pays sans passer voir mon petit Phoenix chéri! »

Thomas était son meilleur ami depuis l'école de médecine et était rapidement devenu son confident. Il était en mission à l'étranger très souvent mais ne manquait jamais une seule visite à Arizona quand il était sur le sol américain.

Le séduisant militaire remercia son collègue et suivit Arizona à l'intérieur. La jeune femme sortie deux bières et tous deux s'installèrent sur le canapé. La belle blonde voulait tout savoir sur les aventures de son ami mais il la devança.

« - Alors comme ça, c'est madame et tu ne m'a rien dit?

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ça fait trois ans que tu es perdu quelques part dans une base militaire des Balkans à soigner nos héros.

\- Certes, alors qui est l'heureuse élue? Demanda-t-il en buvant sa bière. Qui a su embraser le cœur de mon Phoenix adoré.

\- La même que la dernière fois.

\- Hummm, le sexy doc. je croyais que vous étiez séparées après l'histoire du Malawi?

\- Ouep mais c'est du passé. Répondit Arizona avec fierté. Et toi?

\- Oh tu sais, je m'amuse et on verra le moment venu.

\- Sacré, Tom. Tu sais que tu as de la chance de me trouver là, je devrais...

\- Être à l'hôpital mais le docteur Karev t'a renvoyé chez toi pour te reposer. En réalité, je suis allée à l'hôpital, d'abord. Il m'a conseillé d'allée voir chez toi. Il ressemble beaucoup à ton frère, non ? »

Arizona lui offrit un sourire tendre pour seule réponse. Les deux amis passèrent l'après-midi à parler de tout et de rien. A 19h, Meredith passa déposer Sofia qu'elle avait récupérée à la garderie en même temps que Bailey et Zola. Thomas qui s'apprêtait à partir, fini par rester manger et même dormir sur le canapé. Arizona était étrangement rassurée de ne pas être seule cette nuit-là. Malheureusement, elle fut réveillée par des cauchemars. Elle revivait la mort de son frère, chose qu'elle n'avait pas vécu depuis des années.

« - Hey... Ari... Tout va bien? Murmura Thomas en entrant dans la chambre.

\- Un cauchemar, ça va aller.

\- Elle te manque?

\- J'ai du mal à dormir, seule mais ça va aller. T'inquiète. »

Thomas Brooks était aussi têtu que la fratrie Robbins. C'est ce qui lui avait plus en premier chez lui. Il ne l'avait pas dragué et l'avait poussé jusque dans ses retranchements quand elle en avait eu le plus besoin. Le jeune médecin militaire souleva les draps et s'allongea dans le lit. Arizona se blottit contre lui comme dans le temps quand elle bouclait sur la mort de Tim et qu'elle ne parvenait plus à dormir seule sans faire de cauchemars.

Les jours passaient et Arizona comme Sofia s'habituèrent à la présence de Tom. Quand Callie rentra le vendredi, Sofia jouait dans le salon avec Thomas alors qu'Arizona ne semblait pas être là. Le militaire se leva d'un bond, droit comme un I avant de saluer poliment Callie.

« - Si vous cherchez, Arizona, elle est en train de se préparer. Je crois qu'elle vous a réservé une petite soirée. Au faite, moi, c'est Tom. Thomas Brooks, meilleur ami de Robbins et baby-sitter pour la soirée.

\- Enchantée. Je...

\- Allez-y. »

Callie laissa sa valise dans l'entrée et s'engouffra sans bruit dans la chambre. La porte de leur salle de bain était entre ouverte. Elle s'y glissa sans bruit, se déshabilla à la hâte et se faufila sans bruit jusqu'à la baignoire où somnolait sa compagne.

« - Bonsoir, belle demoiselle.

\- Callie! S'exclama Arizona en sursautant. Tu es rentrée plus tôt.

\- Je ne pouvais plus attendre. Murmura Callie en enlaçant sa femme. Le beau militaire au milieu de notre salon m'a dit que nous avions une soirée de prévue?

\- Oui. Le restaurant est réservé pour huit heures. D'ici, là, je vais profiter de ma femme qui m'a terriblement manqué. »

La routine reprit petit à petit le dessus sur la vie du couple. Thomas retourna à ses missions laissant les deux femmes reprendre leur vie. Deux semaines après le départ de Thomas, Callie sentit que quelque chose avait changé dans le comportement d'Arizona mais préféra l'ignorer profiter de la bonne humeur et de l'amour qu'elle lui donnait à chaque jour.

« - Tu peux aller chercher Sofia à la garderie, ce soir, je dois surveiller un de mes patients.

\- Pourquoi tu ne le laisse pas à Karev ou à Wilson?

\- Parce que l'une révise ses examens et l'autre est sur une opération de nuit avec Stark.

\- Ok. Je m'en charge. Je t'aime. »

Arizona la regarda partir avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur. La journée allait être longue. Elle commença ses visites en compagnie de Karev puis Wilson vint prendre le relais. La belle blonde semblait pâle et fatiguée à mesure que la journée avançait.

« - Wilson, vous pouvez continuer sans moi? J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

\- Euh, bien sûr docteur. Répondit Jo en voyant Arizona partir en courant.

\- Elle va où comme ça? Demanda Karev surpris.

\- Prendre l'air. Tu devrais aller voir. »

Karev approuva et rattrapa Arizona. Quand il arriva dehors, Arizona vomissait tripes et boyaux. Il s'approcha délicatement alors qu'elle s'essuyait la bouche du revers de sa manche. Il avait ce regard inquiet qui ne présageait rien de bon. Elle allait avoir droit à un interrogatoire.

« - Tout va bien?

\- Les sushis d'hier soir.

\- Tu n'as pas mangé de Sushi, hier, on a mangé ensemble chez Joe. Alors? Deuxième essai.

\- C'est rien. Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur les marches en fer.

\- Bon alors à moi d'essayer. Saute d'humeur. Irritable avec les adultes, passionnée et émotive avec les enfants. Un véritable estomac sur patte. Douleurs dorsales et nausées. C'est pour quand?

\- Je n'vois pas de quoi tu parles. Dit-elle en se redressant.

\- Tu es enceinte, j'ignore comment et pourquoi tu le cache mais j'en suis persuadé. Hey, j'ai un don pour la pédiatrie, c'est toi qui le dis.

\- Ok, d'abord ça ne relève pas encore de la pédiatrie à ce stade et ensuite, s'il te plaît n'en parle pas, Callie n'est pas au courant.

\- Je t'écoute. »

Karev lui prit délicatement la main. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et lui raconta toute l'histoire après lui avoir fait promettre de garder tout cela secret.

« - Y'a deux mois et demi, un vieil ami de médecine qui s'est engagé dans l'armée est venue me rendre visite. On a parlé pendant des heures. De tout ce qui m'était arrivée depuis que j'avais rencontré Callie. Les accidents, la fausse-couche, les peurs, les trahisons et notre bonheur malgré tout ça. Je ne sais pas comment, on en est arrivé à parler du projet qu'on avait avec Callie d'avoir un autre enfant. Je lui expliquais ce que je ressentais comment on en était arrivé à ce point de non-retour, cette peur qui me hantait dès qu'on se mettait à parler d'enfant. Tout ça pour dire qu'avant de partir, il m'a dit: « Arizona, tu peux le faire, t'es bien plus forte que tu ne le crois. Tu es une mère formidable. » Alors, j'y suis allée. J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai retenté le coup. J'ai rien dit à Callie parce que je ne voulais pas lui imposer une nouvelle perte si cela ne marchait pas. Je ne voulais pas de nouveau l'emprisonner dans la douleur. Mais maintenant qu'elle a la tête dans ses recherches et qu'elle passe sa vie dans le labo, ou en conférence à l'autre bout du pays, je n'arrive même plus à lui parler. Ça va finir par se voir et elle va me détester et... S'emballa tout à coup Arizona.

\- Hey, je suis là, si tu veux. Je peux t'aider. Ce sera notre mission secrète et quand tu seras prête, tu le diras à Callie et je serai là pour te soutenir.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça, Karev? Tu me déteste depuis...

\- Je ne te déteste pas, je t'en ai voulu pour ce patient mais tu es mon mentor, tu m'as appris à veiller sur mes amis avec autant de passion que sur mes patients. Comment ça se passe pour le moment?

\- Si on oublie les nausées, ça va. La doc dit que tout se passe bien même si j'ai tendance à pas grossir. Ce n'est pas inquiétant pour le moment.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi Callie nous dit de prendre du "sans alcool" pour toi à nos soirées, je trouvais étrange ta soudaine allergie à l'alcool découverte par hasard en allant chez le médecin.

\- C'est moche comme mensonge, je sais mais je fais ma Meredith, je suis persuadée que quelque chose de mauvais va se produire si j'en parle.

\- Je suis sûre que tu as tort. Dit-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe. Notre mission surprise pour Callie va être du tonnerre et arrivera pile à temps pour son anniversaire.

\- Non, un peu après si tout se passe bien. Je veux lui dire une fois que le premier trimestre sera passé. Je ne veux pas prendre de risque. Mais…

\- Non, pas de « mais » et en attendant tu peux compter sur moi. D'accord?

\- D'accord. »

Malheureusement, plus la date de l'annonce approchait plus Callie semblait s'éloigner d'elle. Elle passait ses weekend au labo à refaire encore et encore ses expériences alors Arizona se tourna vers les seules personnes qui pouvait l'aider. Alex et Wilson qu'elle avait fini par mettre dans la confidence.

Un soir, ce fut le mot de trop…

« Je peux savoir où tu étais ? J'avais une réunion et en sortant, je vois que Sofia est encore à la garderie alors que tu devais passer la prendre après ton service. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive Arizona mais tu commences à dépasser les limites. Que tu oublies les diners organiser par mon père, je veux bien. Que tu annules nos rendez-vous pour des opérations urgentes, c'est normal mais que tu oublies Sofia à la garderie, ça, je ne le laisserai pas passer. Tu es de plus en plus irresponsable et…

\- Ferme-la, Callie ! Je n'ai pas oublié notre fille à la garderie. Si tu avais lu tes messages, tu aurais vu que j'étais en consultation au Seattle Pres. Mais je crois que tu as raison, je suis trop irresponsable pour rester dans les parages, je vais te laisser te débrouiller. De toute façon que je sois seule, ou à la maison ça ne changera pas grand-chose, tu es toujours à ton labo pour tes recherches. Tu embrasseras ton père pour moi, puisque ce soir nous devions manger avec lui et Sofia. Bonne soirée !

… Et Arizona fit ses bagages. Callie ne lui faisait plus confiance, elle n'avait plus la force de se battre et au lieu de faire face, de dire ce qu'il se passait vraiment. Elle préféra garder la bombe en elle et fuir comme à chaque fois que la vie se corsait. Oui, elle avait ses torts. Elles avaient fait face après l'histoire Lauren Boswell, Arizona pensait avoir regagné la confiance de Callie mais elle s'était trompée. Elle préféra se réfugier chez son protégé.

« 'Zona, tu ne peux pas ne pas lui dire. Ça fait quatre mois et demi que tu lui cache ce secret. Murmura Wilson.

\- Si je lui dis maintenant, elle va penser que je dis ça pour la récupérer et je me refuse ça. Je n'irai pas ramper à ses pieds et cet enfant ne sera pas une excuse. Je l'ai fait dans un but, l'élever et l'aimer. Eh bien, je le ferai, avec ou sans Callie.

\- Tu es sûre? Que vas-tu faire quand cela commencera à se voir?

\- Je partirai en vacances. Je n'ai pas pris de vacances depuis des lustres. Mais t'en fais pas, je serai là pour ta soirée de diplôme. Dit-elle en rigolant.

\- Et nous on est là pour toi. Intervint Alex en lui donnant un verre d'eau. Et pour lui.

\- Lui? Demanda Arizona en le regardant avec surprise. Et si c'est une fille?

\- Oh, c'est un garçon, c'est sûr. Un vrai petit mec qui sera un super chirurgien sur roulette et à qui je pourrai apprendre toutes les conneries du monde pour me venger des coups de pompes au cul que sa mère m'a donné. »

Arizona ne put s'empêcher de rire. Alex avait grandi, il était même devenu un adulte par amour pour Jo mais ses petites réflexions enfantines lui allaient si bien qu'Arizona ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue pour le remercier.

« Et merci d'être revenu à la maison.

\- J'ai peut-être pas le salaire et la voiture de sport mais au moins, je t'ai toi et Jo et la famille. Je n'aurai jamais dû partir.

\- L'essentiel, c'est que tu sois heureux. »

 **AUJOURD'HUI:**

Alex jouait avec des petites heelys noir avec des petites flammes vertes, les yeux embués de larmes. La porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit à la volée sans qu'il ne réagisse. Ce fut l'étreinte et la voix de Wilson qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Il se laissa aller à quelques larmes.

« Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça, elle était si heureuse! Elle... Hier soir, elle m'a dit qu'elle me raconterait tout ce matin. Qu'avec Callie ça allait s'arranger. Elle avait de nouveau ses fossettes et là... Pourquoi?

\- Chut, ça va aller. Elle est entre de bonne main. Murmura Wilson en lui caressant la joue.

\- Elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui achète de cadeau pour le p'tit, elle disait que ça portait malheur, je l'ai pas cru. J'aurai jamais dû acheter ces chaussures pour le petit, mais j'ai craqué. Je les ai vues et j'ai craqué. Elle voulait que je sois le parrain, elle voulait que... Que l'on veille sur lui, j'étais si heureux que...

\- Hey! C'est pas ta faute. Alex, calme-toi. Elle a besoin de toi et moi aussi. Callie me pose un milliard de questions et je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Tout le monde lui refuse l'accès à Arizona. Elle va péter un câble. Range le cadeau pour le petit et va lire parler, s'il te plait. »

Alex se ressaisit et alla retrouver Callie dans le hall. Cela faisait deux heures qu'elle tournait comme un lion en cage. Personne ne voulait lui parler alors lorsqu'elle vit Alex, elle lui sauta littéralement dessus. Wilson en profita pour s'éclipser.

« Callie, tu devrais t'asseoir.

\- Je ne peux pas, parle-moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Arizona fait une hémorragie. Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver mais entre votre séparation, le stress du boulot et l'ascenseur émotionnel d'hier soir, son corps a craqué.

\- Je n'comprends pas? On n'fait pas une hémorragie comme ça. Y'avait du sang nulle part à la maison, elle avait aucun symptôme d'une hémorragie. Elle était juste évanouie quand tu es arrivé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir après notre départ?

\- Rien.

\- Rien? Pourtant elle avait l'air excité de nous voir partir. Vous...

\- Elle a lu une histoire à Sofia après avoir chahuté un peu dans le lit comme avant. Elle faisait toujours une bataille de coussin avant d'aller dormir. Ajouta Callie avec un sourire nostalgique. Après j'ai pris ma douche en discutant avec elle. Quand je suis sortie, elle dormait.

\- Elle ne s'est plainte de rien? De douleurs? De sensibilité abdominale? Rien?

\- Non. Oh mon dieu, Elle s'est peut-être blessée en jouant avec Sofia et elle n'a osé rien dire comme…

\- Hey, non, Sofia n'a rien avoir là-dedans. Répondit calmement Alex à demi-convaincu. Réfléchi, quelque chose, n'importe quoi ?

\- Elle a fait un cauchemar alors je suis venue dormir avec elle. Maintenant que tu le dis, elle a refusait que je lui touche le ventre. Elle a marmonné quelque chose et s'est retournée pour me faire face après elle s'est endormie. Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe maintenant?

\- Arizona voulait te faire la surprise mais vous vous êtes séparée avant. Personne n'était au courant sauf Wilson et moi. On voulait qu'elle te parle mais elle voulait recommencer avec toi dans les règles de l'art sans mensonge ni culpabilité.

\- Je comprends rien accouche! »

Alex ne put s'empêcher de rire jaune mais il fut coupé dans son élan lorsqu'un médecin qu'il connaissait bien maintenant fit son entrée dans le hall. Docteur Paula Desmond du Seattle Presbytarian.

« - Où est-elle? J'ai été bipé en urgence.

\- Bloc trois.

\- Qui est-ce? Demanda Callie en voyant la femme disparaître dans les couloirs.

\- Le médecin d'Arizona.

\- Elle est malade? C'est ça sa surprise, elle est malade et...

\- Stop ! C'est une maladie qui dure neuf mois normalement, seulement la sienne a décidé de ne durer que sept mois et ça apporte quelques complications. Arizona est enceinte! Ajouta Alex face à l'incompréhension de Callie.

\- Enceinte? »

Callie se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche et plongea son visage dans ses mains. Arizona était enceinte et elle n'avait rien vu. Elle était tellement prise dans ses recherches, jalouse de la relation entre Arizona et Alex alors qu'elle n'avait plus Mark, qu'elle n'avait rien vu, rien remarqué. La femme de sa vie, la mère de sa fille était enceinte et elle n'en avait rien su.

« Pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit?

\- Elle ne voulait pas que tu souffres en cas de fausse couche.

\- Mais après?

\- Vous vous êtes séparée une semaine avant qu'elle ne te le dise. Elle avait tout prévu pour te l'annoncer mais ça ne s'est pas fait.

\- C'est pour ça que tu veillais sur elle? Et dire que je pensais qu'il y avait autre chose entre toi, Wilson et Arizona. Je suis complètement nulle et je ne peux rien faire.

\- Viens avec moi. On va aller la voir. »

Alex savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais Callie avait besoin de voir Arizona. Wilson les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard dans la galerie pour observer l'opération que subissait Arizona. Elle glissa une feuille de papier dans la main d'Alex et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

« J'ai trouvé ça dans les affaires d'Arizona en voulant lui prendre quelques vêtements. »

Il déplia le papier et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

 _Pour une fille:_

 _Elisabeth Joséphine Robbins_

 _Pour un Garçon:_

 _Paul Alexander Timothy Robbins_

 _Demander à Alex d'être le parrain._

 _Penser à chercher un appart._

 _Appeler Maman._

 _Parler à Callie :(_

« Elle avait déjà tout trouvé. Tu crois qu'il faut prévenir ses parents? Demanda Alex.

\- Je m'en occupe reste avec Callie. Murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement. »

Alex regarda sa compagne partir avant de se tourner vers Callie qui tremblait d'inquiétude. Alex lui prit délicatement la main et lui montra le papier que Wilson venait de lui donner. Arizona avait décidé de finalement lui parler. Elle avait décidé d'arranger les choses avant l'arrivée du bébé.

« Elle... Je peux pas la perdre. Sofia... Elle a besoin de sa Mama. Elle besoin de ses histoires, elle a besoin de...

\- Chuuut... Ça va aller, Arizona est forte. Elle va se battre. Murmura Alex en la serrant contre elle. Tu veux voir le bébé? C'est une vieille photo mais...

\- Fais voir. Je veux le voir. »

Alex sortit une photo et la donna à Callie qui fondit en larmes. Karev la serra contre lui. La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle avait l'impression de sombrer un peu plus à chaque seconde. Alex la serra un peu plus dans ses bras et se permis une réflexion.

« Arizona se demandait toujours quel aurait été ta réaction. Elle ne cessait de se demander comment ça se serait passé si vous étiez parvenu à vous parler au lieu de vous déchirer. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir repoussé d'un mois le moment de t'en parler.

\- Je l'ai accusé de nous tromper, toi et moi, avec Wilson, je l'ai poussé jusque dans ses derniers retranchements alors qu'elle voulait me protéger. Je l'ai accusée de délaisser sa propre fille. Comment j'ai pu… Pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit?

\- Retour de conférence à Milan?

\- Je... Oh mon dieu. »

* * *

 **Alors? Cela vous a plu? Des petites idées pour la suite? Le chapitre Trois est en révision et ne devrait pas tarder. Surement la semaine prochaine après mon déménagement. :)**

 **N'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir à votre auteur dévoué. :D Venez faire un petit tour sur FB (Karoline Tesla ~ Love & Thriller) ou Twitter (Karoline Tesla) pour avoir les dernière info avant tout le monde. :D**

 **Passez une belle semaine.**

 **Je vous adore,**

 **K. Tesla xoxo**


	3. 911 in the OR

**Hello tout le monde,**

 **Me voilà installée dans mon nouveau chez moi en Angleterre. Si vous voulez suivre mes nouvelles aventures britanniques, n'hésitez pas à venir faire un tour sur ma page FB. Avant de lire le chapitre 3, voici mon courrier des lecteurs:**

 **CalzoSof: J'étais en plein déménagement comme annoncé à la fin de mon chapitre précédent mais je ne vous ai pas oublié. :) Voici la suite.**

 **Mo: Merci, me voilà installée... :) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. :) Bonne lecture.**

 **Diana: Je suis toujours un peu sadique avec les personnages que j'aime bien et sache que j'adoooooore Arizona... :) Voici le nouveau chapitre.**

 **Guest: Je ne connais toujours pas ton nom mais merci pour ce commentaire. J'espère que la suite va être à la hauteur de tes attentes. :D**

 **Lillyyy19: Merci, pour les prénoms, j'ai fait au plus logique et au plus agréable à l'oreille. :D J'espère que la suite sera à ton gout.**

 **ArizonaFan: Reste toujours optimiste lorsqu'il est question de mes aventures sinon tu ne tiendras jamais jusqu'à la fin.**

 **Merci à tous pour votre message, j'espère sincèrement que mon aventure vous emmènera là où tout est possible :D**

 **Bien à vous, Bonne lecture.**

 **Karoline Tesla xoxo**

* * *

 **QUATRE MOIS PLUS TÔT :**

 _\- Pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit?_

 _\- Retour de la conférence de Milan?_

 _\- Je... Oh, mon Dieu!_

Arizona avait passé la journée à courir entre son service et le service obstétrique du Seattle Presbytarian. Elle souffrait de plus en plus de son dos et sa jambe ne lui laissait dorénavant plus aucun répit. Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose que sa femme rentre et lui offre l'un de ses massages réparateurs. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se reposer profitant que Sofia fut endormie dans son lit et que Callie allait arriver dans la demi-heure.

« Mon Dieu, plus jamais Milan ! J'ai cru que j'allais tuer ces mômes dans l'avion. Chérie, promets-moi qu'on en aura pas d'autre. Sofia est merveilleuse et je refuse de devenir l'une de ses mères larguée par ses enfants devenus des monstres.

\- Bonjour, mon amour, comment s'est passé ta semaine ? Oh à merveille, j'ai perdu aucun patient et je me suis interposée entre Hunt et un parent sans pleurer. Et toi ? Ta semaine, Milan, c'était bien ?

\- Pardon, chérie. Je suis désolée. Murmura Callie en l'embrassant tendrement. Laisse-moi recommencer. Comment s'est passé ta semaine ? Et surtout bravo pour avoir su faire face à Hunt et son autorité. Je suis fière de toi.

\- Merci. Maintenant, c'est quoi cette histoire d'enfant ? Toi, la fée des enfants ? Toi qui m'as fait voir à quel point les enfants sont merveilleux, tu ne veux plus en entendre parler ?

\- Non, plus, c'est fini. Je suis désolée, mon amour mais là, ces petits italiens en voyage scolaire m'ont vaccinée et puis on avait fini par abandonner l'idée de toute façon, non ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. C'était juste pour savoir. Et puis qui envoie des enfants en voyage scolaire à Seattle ?

\- Les européens et leur american dream. Répondit Callie avec le sourire. »

 **AUJOURD'HUI :**

« Je n'aurai jamais du parler comme ça. J'aurai…

\- Hey, tu n'étais pas au courant. Vous vous êtes séparées un mois et demi plus tard.

\- Je… »

Callie allait poser une question à Karev quand son attention fut attirée par l'agitation qui envahissait le bloc opératoire. Paula Desmond s'énervait contre Hunt qui hurlait qu'on lui donne plus d'aspiration.

« Je n'comprends pas ce qui se passe ! S'énerva Hunt. Ses vaisseaux lâchent un par un où je suis. Sa tension chute.

\- Hunt ! Faites quelque chose ou je sors le bébé, immédiatement.

\- Non ! Si vous le sortez, maintenant, le docteur Robbins nous lâche sur la table.

\- Alors stabilisez-la, bordel. S'énerva Desmond.

\- Aspiration. Cria Hunt.

\- Madame, le bébé est en détresse, il…

\- Hunt ! Bailey intervenez, merde, je vous croyez les meilleurs de la ville ! Vous êtes en train de perdre mes patients !

\- Fermez-la ! S'énerva Hunt. Bailey appelez Montgomery !

\- Elle ne sera jamais là à temps…

\- Aspiration ! Allez Robbins, me lâchez pas maintenant. Montgomery est à Seattle pour un séminaire, trouvez-là !

\- Madame, regardez ! S'exclama le jeune interne en montrant l'image sur l'échographe.

\- Merde ! Pas ça ! Pourquoi on ne l'a pas vu avant ?

\- Je ne sais pas, docteur. Elle devait venir vous voir, la semaine prochaine selon votre dossier.

\- Il faut qu'on sorte le bébé, elle nous a fait un hématome rétroplacentaire. S'exclama le docteur Desmond avec inquiétude. Il va y rester si on ne le sort pas.

\- Il a 60% de chance d'y rester alors que je peux sauver le docteur Robbins si vous me laissez-le temps ! S'énerva Hunt en s'activant autour du foie d'Arizona.

\- Si je ne le sors pas, ce sont le bébé ET sa mère qui y restent. »

Alex et Callie se regardèrent et comme s'ils lisaient dans les pensées de l'autre, ils acquiescèrent. Karev se précipita vers l'interphone et s'époumona dedans pour se faire entendre par les autres alors que Callie s'effondrait à genoux, les yeux inondés en larmes.

« Sortez le bébé, maintenant ! Faites-le pour Arizona ! Sortez le môme, immédiatement et sauvez Robbins ! S'il vous plait… »

Desmond lança un regard vers la galerie pour être sûre d'avoir bien entendu. Elle croisa le regard d'Alex et Callie et comprit qu'il était temps pour elle d'agir même si elle devait en subir les conséquences par la suite.

« Scalpel, tout de suite, je sors le bébé. Préparez une transfusion pour la mère et le petit, O négatif. Couveuse et respirateur pour le bébé. Allez, tenez le coup, Arizona. »

Alex décida qu'il était temps pour Callie de quitter la pièce. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en voir plus. La belle brune s'accrocha quelques instants avant de céder et de suivre Alex jusqu'à la cafétéria. Il ne leur fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour voir débarquer Addison Forbes-Montgomery, le regard rempli de colère et d'inquiétude.

« Alex Karev, petit abruti ! Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appelé plus tôt ? Tu…

\- Arizona ne voulait pas ! Tu es la meilleure amie de Callie, elle ne voulait pas que tu sois prise dans le secret. Elle a voulu te protéger !

\- Et regarde où ça nous mène ! Paula Desmond n'est pas incompétente mais elle ne connait pas les antécédents de Robbins. L'organisme de Robbins est un vrai foutoir depuis le crash et encore plus après sa fausse-couche, elle n'aurait jamais…

\- Au lieu de me crier dessus, elle est en bloc trois prouve nous que tu es la déesse de ton domaine ! S'énerva Karev à son tour. Elle fait un hématome rétroplacentaire et le bébé est en détresse complète. sauve-les !

\- Merde, merde ! »

Alex allait sortir prendre l'air quand Callie lui attrapa la main. Elle n'avait pas le courage de rester seule. Le jeune homme se sentait complètement désemparé. Son ou sa filleule était entre les mains d'une inconnue et Addison n'avait pas tous les pouvoirs. Son mentor était en train de mourir sur une table d'opération. Il n'y a rien de plus froid et de plus sinistre qu'une table d'opération pour dernier lit avant l'au-delà.

« Je veux aller le voir. Je sais que c'est le bébé d'Arizona mais il ne peut pas rester tout seul. Il vient d'être arraché du ventre de sa mère mourante. Il ne peut pas rester tout seul dans une pièce remplie d'inconnus.

\- Tu ne peux pas, Callie. Je suis désolée mais tu n'es plus responsable d'Arizona. Elle a fait changer sa fiche quelques jours après votre séparation. Elle était en colère. Ils ne te laisseront pas le voir. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu serais déjà avec lui mais la consigne est…

\- Alors vas-y-toi ! Il a entendu ta voix depuis le début. Tu es ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un père pour lui… Ou elle. Ne le laisse pas avec des inconnus. C'est ton service en l'absence d'Arizona.

\- D'accord, je vais y aller. Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un en particulier ?

\- J'aimerai tellement que Mark soit là. Il…

\- Chuut. Ça va aller. Je vais biper Jo et après je ne lâche plus le petit monstre. Répondit Alex avec tendresse. »

Quelques minutes après qu'Alex fut remplacé par Jo dans le rôle de soutien moral, Addison réapparu à la cafétéria. Elle semblait anéantie. L'air grave qu'elle essayait de dissimuler fit paniquer Callie qui craignait dorénavant le pire.

« Non, ne me dis pas qu'elle…

\- Hey, hey… Callie. Le bébé va bien, il est avec Karev, il est tout petit mais c'est un battant comme sa mère. Ils se battent pour ramener Arizona parmi nous, ce sont les meilleurs, elle va s'en sortir.

\- Non, tout ce sang, ils ont renouvelé tout son sang, deux fois. Son organisme a lâché. Elle ne veut plus se battre. Par ma faute, elle…

\- Non, docteur Torres ! Ne vous y mettez pas ! Intervint Wilson avec hargne. Elle est ma famille et avec Alex, Sofia et vous aussi, on est sa famille. Arizona n'abandonne pas sa famille. Elle se bat pour eux et tient ses promesses ! Elle a promis d'être là pour Alex, le jour de son mariage. Elle a promis à Sofia de danser à son spectacle de fin d'année, elle vous a promis de vous reconquérir. Elle va vivre et vous allez y croire bordel de merde parce que je n'ai aucune envie qu'elle meurt !

\- Tu as entendu, Callie. Elle a raison. Arizona va vivre. Surenchérie Addison en embrassant son amie dans les cheveux.

\- Et pour le bébé qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

 **QUELQUES MINUTES PLUS TÔT :**

Addison entra dans le bloc et comprit l'ampleur du foutoir. Hunt semblait se battre avec une hémorragie autour du foie d'Arizona alors que Desmond faisait face à une césarienne en urgence pour sauver mère et enfant. Elle prit deux secondes pour analyser au mieux la situation avant de virer l'interne au poste de surveillance des constantes du bébé pour prendre sa place.

« Desmond, vous êtes trop proche de l'hématome.

\- Guidez-moi, docteur Montgomery. J'ai besoin de votre aide.

\- Voulez-vous que je prenne votre place ? Un tremblement et on les perd tous les deux.

\- Prenez ma place, je vous guide. S'exclama Desmond en levant son scalpel du corps d'Arizona. »

Addison lui prit le scalpel des mains et se concentra en priant intérieurement Arizona de tenir encore quelques minutes. Elle incisa délicatement en écoutant Desmond la guider. Il ne fallait pas toucher l'hématome sinon l'hémorragie serait catastrophique.

La belle rousse posa son doigt sur le bras du bébé qui réagit lentement.

« Allez, tiens le coup, petit bonhomme. Je vais te sortir de là et on va sauver ta maman. »

L'opération était délicate, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Addison la réalisait mais à cet instant, le stress de savoir que trois de ses amis l'attendaient au tournant et comptaient sur elle pour voir leur bonheur exister ne l'aida pas vraiment. Elle fit signe à l'interne de s'approcher.

« Préparez-vous, c'est vous qui allez accueillir notre petit miracle dans ce monde.

\- Je suis derrière vous, docteur. »

Addison sortit l'enfant du ventre de sa mère et le déposa délicatement dans les mains de l'interne avant de reporter son attention sur Arizona. Maintenant, c'était elle qu'elle devait sauver de son côté. Ce qu'elle fit avec succès grâce à l'aide de Desmond.

« Allez, petit bonhomme. Reviens avec nous. Ta maman et ton papa t'attendent.

\- Non, ces mamans et son parrain l'attendent. Allez, petit d'homme. Murmura Addison en prenant le relais de l'interne. Hey, bonjour, vous. Oh ça c'est du cri de champion. Beau boulot,…

\- Trevis Dell.

\- Dell ? Souffla Addison avec un sourire triste et nostalgique. Vous venez de sauver un petit miracle, cher Trevis Dell vous pouvez être fier de vous. Emmenez-le vite. Le docteur Karev prendra le relais.

\- Bien, docteur. Allons-y, petit miracle. Murmura le jeune interne. »

Addison lança un dernier regard vers Hunt qui clampait une nouvelle fois dans le corps d'Arizona avant de quitter la pièce en espérant de tout son cœur qu'Arizona pourrait rapidement voir son petit miracle.

* * *

 **Alors? Cela vous a plu? Laissez-moi un petit mot en review que je vois vos réactions... D'après vous, que va-t-il se passer, maintenant? Arizona va-t-elle survivre? Le petit miracle verra-t-il ses mamans et le reste de sa famille? Que leur réserve donc l'avenir? :) La suite, au plus vite promis.**

 *** Je ne pouvais pas faire une scène d'obstétrique sans faire un clin d'oeil à Dell. I miss him! ***

 **Bien à vous,**

 **K. Tesla.**


	4. Sleeping Beauty & PA Robbins

**Comment beaucoup d'entre vous, je suis en ce moment en Angleterre pour mes études. Journées chargées, entre la fac et les entrainements mais je ne vous oublie pas. Avant de vous offrir le chapitre 4 de cette aventure, j'aimerai comme toujours remercier ceux qui prennent la peine de me laisser une petite reviews.**

 **COURRIERS DE MES LECTEURS:**

 **Kalex44: Super contente de te revoir par ici... :) j'espère que la suite de l'aventure te plaira autant. Merci pour ta belle review. :D**

 **Diana: Wow, tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus beau compliment. :) J'aimerai pouvoir écrire des séries comme le fait Shonda mais je n'en suis pas encore là. Je suis contente que l'aventure te plaise. :) Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien. Bonne lecture. :D**

 **Lillyyy19: Je sais... Le prochain est plus long promis :D Bises.**

 **Tequila75: Moi ressembler à Shonda? Nooooon, je n'ai encore tué personne dans l'histoire. ;) Bonne lecture et merci pour ton soutien. :D**

 **ArizonaFan: Je suis une fervente du Happy Ending mais j'adore aussi les sadend. :D**

 **Maintenant place à la lecture. N'oubliez pas les reviews SVP :D**

 **Bien à vous,**

 **K. Tesla xoxo**

* * *

 **AUJOURD'HUI :**

Karev était assis là où Mark était assis quelques années plus tôt, sauf que lui ne tenait pas la main de Sofia mais celle de son filleul. Il avait eu raison, c'était un petit garçon et il n'avait personne avec qui partager sa joie puisque tout le monde s'inquiétait pour Arizona. Bien sûr qu'il avait peur pour son mentor. Bien sûr qu'il voulait de nouveau se faire remonter les bretelles par Arizona alors qu'il agissait mal avec Jo ou avec ses petits humains. Mais il préférait se concentrer sur le positif. Paul Alexander Timothy Robbins était sain et sauf pour le moment et il avait accroché le petit doigt d'Alex avec sa petite main.

« Tu vas voir champion. Tu as une grande famille. Ta maman est magique, pour le moment, elle est occupée mais dès qu'elle le pourra, elle sera là et tu pourras voir son sourire magique qui guérit tous les problèmes. Elle est forte et intelligente et mon dieu qu'elle est belle. Pas aussi belle que Tatie Jo mais elle est belle, très belle. Tu as une autre maman aussi, Callie. C'est compliqué en ce moment mais je suis sûr qu'elle t'aimera aussi fort que ta maman. Elle t'apprendra à danser et l'espagnol aussi. Comme ça, tu pourras préparer de belle surprise à ta maman Arizona avec ta grande sœur Sofia. Ta sœur ne te connaît pas encore mais elle te protégera. Et puis si toutes ses filles t'étouffent, si tu veux retrouver un peu d'air frais, tu seras toujours chez toi, sous mon toit. Je pourrai être qui tu veux, ton grand frère, ton oncle, ton confident et puis s'il le faut parfois, je pourrai être un peu ton papa. On est une famille maintenant, alors fait comme maman, soit un homme fort dans la tempête et reste avec nous, encore quelques années. »

Alex était tellement pris dans son histoire qu'il n'avait pas vu Jo l'écouter et l'admirer appuyée contre le mur. Elle essuya ses quelques larmes d'émotions et fit remarquer sa présence. Alex sursauta légèrement et lui offrit un sourire rempli de tendresse et d'amour.

« Tu es là depuis longtemps?

\- Suffisamment pour savoir que l'homme que j'épouserai un jour sera un père merveilleux et un homme bon... Toi, Alex Karev, tu seras le plus merveilleux des papas. Murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser avec passion. Il a de la chance ce p'tit bonhomme.

\- J'ai encore plus de chance. Merci, Jo d'avoir été là, je n'ai pas toujours été...

\- Stop! Je t'aime et tu m'aime et tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'Arizona se réveille parce qu'elle a des promesses à tenir. S'exclama Jo avec inquiétude.

\- D'accord, on se calme, les bébés ont besoin de calme. Où est Callie?

\- Elle s'est endormie dans les bras d'Addison. Elle est coriace cette Addison!

\- Et encore tu ne l'as pas connue à l'époque où elle était mariée à Derek qui couchait avec Meredith pendant qu'elle s'envoyait en l'air avec Mark Sloan.

\- Wow, ça c'est de l'histoire. Sheperd? Sloan? Le Dr Sloan du Docteur Torres? Wow, elle est...

\- Cette femme est envoûtante et charmeuse et surtout la reine dans sa discipline.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as couché avec elle, je vais plus pouvoir la regarder en face.

\- Alors, je ne le dis pas.

\- Alex! S'exclama Jo faussement choquée.

\- Quoi, c'était y'a des années. Elle avait besoin, j'étais là et c'est tout.

\- Je me sens tellement moche et sans classe à côté d'elle.

\- Tout le monde se sent comme ça en sa présence mais rassure toi, à mes yeux... Tu es plus belle qu'elle, plus merveilleuse qu'elle et au lit...

\- Stop! Pas de ça devant ton filleul qui as seulement deux petites heures.

\- Oui, tu as raison, pardon. Tu étais venue pour quelque chose en particulier?

\- Oui, t'embrasser et te dire que les parents d'Arizona grâce au père de Callie sont arrivés à l'aéroport, ils sont en chemin pour l'hôpital et l'opération n'est toujours pas finie.

\- C'est mauvais, très mauvais tout ça. Son père va me tuer! »

Alex regarda son filleul avec douceur avant de se lever.

« Je vais voir le colonel, ton papi, il arrive avec ta mamie et crois-moi, fiston, cet homme ne rigole pas quand il est question des gens qu'il aime. Tatie Jo va rester un peu avec toi? Jo, tu veux bien? J'ai promis à Callie de ne pas le laisser seul.

\- Vas-y, je reste avec lui. Je t'aime. »

Alex l'embrassa et disparut dans le couloir. Il fit un court arrêt aux toilettes pour s'arranger avant de faire face au Colonel. Le jeune homme se posta dans le hall et attendit l'impact tant redouté. Il n'eut pas le temps de se préparer vraiment quand les parents d'Arizona arrivèrent le Colonel le fusilla du regard. Alex baissa immédiatement les yeux avant de faire face à la tempête.

« Où est ma fille?

\- Colonel, s'il vous plait. Votre fille est...

\- Répondez à ma question, c'est vous le responsable de son état? C'est vous qui...

\- C'est moi qui ai veillé sur elle! C'est moi qui ai tout fait pour éviter cela! Et oui, monsieur, j'ai échoué alors soit vous étripez le messager tout de suite et vous vous démerdez pour avoir des nouvelles. Soit vous vous la fermez deux secondes et je pourrai peut-être vous parler de votre fille et de Paul Alexander Timothy! S'énerve Alex ce qui surpris le Colonel.

\- Je vous écoute. »

Alex fut surpris par le soudain revirement de situation et une fois de plus personne n'était là pour le voir agir en adulte et obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait sans faire son gamin. Il prit un court instant pour reprendre son souffle et expliqua la situation aux Robbins.

« Le docteur Robbins n'avait pas une vie des plus calmes ces dernier temps. Entre le stress de l'hôpital. Elle gérait deux services en même temps. J'ai bien essayé de la soulager en bossant plus en pédiatrie mais vous connaissez votre fille, elle ne peut pas dire non aux autorités et elle préférait se tuer à la tâche plutôt que d'affronter Hunt. Elle souffrait de l'absence de Callie et Sofia, elle n'arrivait pas à se pardonner, elle se sentait responsable de tout ce qui se passait mal dans sa vie et au boulot. Avec Jo... Ma compagne, on a essayé de l'aider mais on n'a pas vu venir les complications. On ne pensait pas qu'elle avait atteint le point de non-retour et que sa fatigue la mettrait sur une table d'opération. Elle a fait une hémorragie cette nuit et le docteur Torres nous a appelés à la demande d'Arizona.

\- Callie? Mais elles n'étaient plus ensemble. Non? Demanda Barbara un peu perdue.

\- Elles parlaient de se retrouver, de se donner une chance. Arizona est restée dormir pour faire une surprise à Sofia au petit déjeuner.

\- Je la reconnais bien là. Elle va s'en sortir? Où est Callie?

\- Pour le moment, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle est encore au bloc. Quant à Callie, elle est avec une de ses amies, le docteur Montgomery. Elle seule en dehors de Sofia et Arizona, est capable de la calmer. »

Barbara le remercia du regard et prit la main de son mari qui était resté silencieux durant tout le reste de l'échange. Il semblait perdu dans ses réflexions les plus intimes. Barbara lui caressa délicatement le bras pour le ramener à lui. A cet instant, le colonel Robbins avait laissé sa place à Daniel Robbins.

« Qui est Paul Alexander Timothy?

\- A ça, je peux répondre. Tenez, regardez, c'est votre petit-fils. Répondit Alex en montrant une petite vidéo sur son téléphone.

\- Notre petit-fils? Oh Daniel, regarde comme il est si petit. Il va s'en sortir? Pourquoi il est si petit?

\- Arizona n'était enceinte que de sept mois et quelques jours. Il est costaud et courageux. Il devrait s'en sortir. Répondit Alex en évitant de parler des inquiétudes avancées par Addison.

\- Arizona était enceinte? Pourquoi elle nous a rien dit? Tu le savais, Barbara? Demanda Daniel avec la voix remplie d'inquiétude et les yeux rivés sur son petit-fils.

\- Au début parce qu'elle voulait éviter de vous faire vivre la douleur d'une autre fausse-couche mais je pensais qu'elle l'avait fait depuis.

\- Depuis son mariage avec Callie, Arizona ne nous parle plus beaucoup de ses problèmes. Son père a dû presque l'interroger pour qu'elle nous dise qu'elle et Callie s'étaient séparées. Répondit Barbara avec tristesse.

\- Arizona ne partage jamais ses problèmes. Elle est comme ça, fière et persuadée que demander de l'aide, c'est avouer être faible.

\- Docteur Karev! »

Alex s'excusa auprès des parents d'Arizona pour faire face à Miranda Bailey qui semblait épuisée. Il la suivit sur quelques pas et attendit qu'elle prenne la parole.

« Arizona est sortie du bloc mais elle est inconsciente. Elle est sauvée mais dans le coma. Comment va le p'tit?

\- Beaucoup mieux que sa mère. S'il ne se passe rien dans la nuit, il sera tiré d'affaire. Un miracle selon le docteur Montgomery. Jo est avec lui. Qu'est-ce que je dis aux parents de Robbins ?

\- Je m'en occupe, vas prévenir Callie, elle a besoin de voir Arizona.

\- D'accord, tout de suite, docteur Bailey. Dit-elle en partant en courant.

\- Karev?

\- Oui, madame?

\- Belle réactivité et beau boulot. Le docteur Robbins a raison de vous faire confiance.

\- Merci, docteur. »

Alors que Bailey prenait le relais auprès des Robbins, Alex entra sans bruit dans l'une des salles de repos où s'étaient installées, Addison et Callie. La belle rousse regarda Alex avec inquiétude et lui fit signe de parler doucement.

« Arizona est sortie du bloc mais elle est dans le coma. Je pense, tout comme Bailey, que Callie devrait aller la voir. Je vais demander à Meredith de déposer Sofia chez moi, on va s'en occuper avec Jo, ce soir.

\- Ok. Qui est avec Paul?

\- Jo, je vais emmener les parents de Robbins voir le petit.

\- Vas la remplacer, je vais prendre Sofia pour ce soir, Callie aura besoin de sa fille, ce soir. Je vais m'installer chez elle pour la nuit. Tu gères le petit et les Robbins?

\- Ok, ça me va. Je vais prévenir Jo et présenter le petit à ces grands-parents. »

Addison le remercia et s'attela à réveiller délicatement Callie qui avait finalement réussit à s'endormir paisiblement dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. Alex s'éclipsa sans bruit et retourna auprès de Jo et Paul. Il lui exposa la situation avant d'accompagner les parents d'Arizona jusqu'à leur petit-fils.

« Vous êtes descendu à quel hôtel?

\- Dans un petit motel à la sortie de la ville. Pourquoi?

\- Avec ma compagne nous n'habitons pas loin de l'hôpital, ce n'est pas un palace cinq étoiles digne de la méthode Torres mais nous serions ravis de vous accueillir. Vous serez plus proche de votre fille et du p'tit monstre. Ajouta Alex avec tendresse.

\- C'est gentil docteur Karev, Arizona a raison à votre sujet, vous êtes devenu un homme fort dans la tempête.

\- J'ai appris de la meilleure, madame. Répondit-il avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix. Je dois beaucoup à votre fille. »

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient un peu trop. Les Robbins faisaient des aller-retour entre la chambre de leur fille et la nurserie. Alex gérait les services d'Arizona avec l'aide des autres médecins des deux services, passaient son temps entre le bloc, les services et la nurserie quand il le pouvait. Jo s'assurait que Paul ne reste jamais seul et faisaient le lien entre Alex et la famille Robbins tout en assurant pour ses examens. Callie s'était replongée dans le travail après le départ d'Addison et passait son temps libre dans la chambre d'Arizona à la supplier de se réveiller.

Ce matin-là, c'était la panique. Callie enchaînait les opérations suite à un accident de la route impliquant heureusement que des adultes. Karev devait réaliser une opération en urgence sur l'un des patients préférés d'Arizona et Jo était sur une opération avec Hunt. Les parents d'Arizona n'avaient pas encore le droit d'aller voir leur fille et attendaient patiemment l'heure des visites en buvant un semblant de café à la cafétéria. Comme un fait exprès, Arizona choisit ce moment où personne n'était là pour ouvrir les yeux. Son corps était douloureux, la lumière était gênante. Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre où elle se trouvait. Elle tourna les yeux vers la table de chevet et y trouva un mot posé contre un vase de fleurs. Elle tendit le bras lentement avec difficulté et s'en saisit. Elle reconnut l'écriture de sa mère, douce et soignée comme toujours.

 _Ma chérie,_

 _Te connaissant, tu te réveilleras quand on ne sera pas là. Appuis sur le bouton pour appeler une infirmière._

 _Alex ou Jo est avec Paul, ils veillent sur lui à la perfection. Ton fils est magnifique._

 _Callie est sûrement au bloc ou avec Sofia._

 _Quant à nous, on arrive mon ange._

 _Repose-toi._

 _Maman qui t'aime._

Arizona laissa tomber sa main à bout de force d'avoir lu ces quelques lignes. Elle appela une infirmière et ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête voir son fils. Ce fut Coleen d'Ortho qui entra dans la pièce. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Callie n'était pas là mais elle avait sûrement donné ses ordres pour que l'on veille sur elle, en son absence.

« Hey, bonjour. Comment ça va?

\- Je veux voir mon fils...

\- Reposez-vous d'abord. Il est entre de bonnes mains. Le docteur...

\- Je veux le voir. Dites au docteur Torres de me l'amener. J'ai besoin de les voir tous les deux. S'exclama Arizona en se redressant.

\- Docteur Robbins! Le docteur Torres n'a pas le droit de prendre votre fils. Elle n'est pas de la famille et...

\- Pardon? Hummm. Grogna Arizona prise par une violente douleur à l'abdomen.

\- Je suis désolée mais il faut vous reposer. Un mois de coma, ce n'est pas rien. Je vais chercher le docteur Karev et le docteur Bailey, reposez-vous, s'il vous plait. »

Arizona capitula et attendit que Colleen soit sortie pour fondre en larmes. Par sa faute, Callie ne pouvait pas voir Paul. Elle serra les poings de toutes ses forces pour ne pas céder à la colère. Colleen quant à elle préféra prévenir Callie avant de biper Bailey et Karev. Elle entra dans le bloc et s'excusa auprès du docteur Torres.

« Collen qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Callie les yeux rivés sur son patient.

\- Le docteur Robbins s'est réveillée. Elle vous demande vous et son fils. Elle...

\- Ross vous pouvez refermer?

\- Bien sûr, madame.

\- Je vous suis, Colleen. S'exclama Callie en quittant le bloc. Comment elle va?

\- Ses constantes semblent bonnes, à première vue pas d'amnésie ou de paralysie mais elle est très agitée.

\- Imaginez que vous soyez un mois dans le coma et qu'à votre réveil, il n'y ai personne et qu'on refuse de vous apporter votre fils, vous feriez quoi?

\- Une crise de panique. J'ai bipé Bailey, elle devrait être avec le docteur Robbins, maintenant. »

Callie entra dans la chambre d'Arizona qui se débattait contre Bailey qui refusait qu'elle se lève. Miranda regarda Callie avec soulagement. Enfin Arizona allait se calmer et écouter quelqu'un maintenant que le docteur Torres venait de faire son apparition. Dès qu'Arizona eut croisé le regard rempli de tendresse de son ex-femme, elle se laissa faire et se recoucha dans ses draps. Callie demanda gentiment à Colleen et Bailey de quitter la chambre, ce qu'elles firent sans dire un mot, bien contente de ne plus avoir à affronter une Arizona complètement perdue et hors d'elle.

« Callie, je suis tellement désolée, je n'aurai jamais dû te…

\- Chuuut. Ne commence pas à te fatiguer pour rien. Je sais que tu voulais faire des retrouvailles dans les règles de l'art mais nous n'avons jamais été vraiment douées pour ça. Ce p'tit monstre, ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est le surnom que son parrain lui donne… Ce p'tit monstre est un petit miracle et je n'attends qu'une chose, pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras. Tiens, regarde, c'est Alex qui m'a envoyé ça tout à l'heure quand j'étais au bloc. »

Arizona prit le téléphone que lui tendait Callie et sentit des larmes fuir de ses yeux à la seconde même où elle vit les premières images de son fils. Callie s'assit à côté d'Arizona et l'embrassa dans les cheveux.

« Callie, info news en direct du service pédiatrie, Mister P'tit Monstre vient de se réveiller et il a souri. Regarde. Salut petit Paul, tu fais un sourire à Maman Callie ? Voilà… A plus et soit une déesse au bloc ! »

La belle blonde ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête se reposer contre l'épaule de Callie qui l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de lui offrir le sourire le plus fier qu'il puisse exister.

« Paul est magique et a hérité de ton sourire. Tu as vu, il a même tes fossettes.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te demander ça ! Je t'ai laissé partir, je ne t'ai pas écouté quand tu me parlais d'avenir et de bébé. J'aurai du comprendre et te soutenir. Mais on va se rattraper, c'est promis.

\- Embrasse-moi. Tu ne m'as pas embrassé depuis l'anniversaire de Sofia. Mon dieu, Sofia, comment va-t-elle ? Elle ne doit rien comprendre ? Comment j'ai pu lui faire ça, je lui avais promis de…

\- Chuuuut… Murmura Callie avant de l'embrasser tendrement pour la faire taire. »

Arizona se calma et répondit avec amour à ce baiser. Elles furent coupées dans leur échange par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Arizona s'écarta et ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à pleurer en voyant arriver ses parents. Elle aurait voulu sauter de joie mais ses émotions eurent le dessus lorsqu'elle vit que son père portait Paul dans ses bras.

« Quand le docteur Bailey nous a dit que tu étais réveillée, on a foncé voir Paul et grâce au docteur Karev, voilà ton p'tit monstre. Expliqua Daniel en s'approchant de sa fille.

\- Je vais vous laisser, intervint Karev en sortant de la pièce.

\- Alex, attends.

\- Oui, Arizona ?

\- Approche, s'il te plaît. »

Alex s'approcha de son mentor qui le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. La jeune femme lui serait éternellement redevable et elle tenait à lui faire savoir. Alex l'embrassa sur le front et lui promis une fois de plus d'être toujours à ses côtés en plein soleil comme en pleine tempête. Arizona lui sourit et le laissa repartir sauver des vies. Callie voulut s'en aller mais avant même qu'Arizona eut le temps d'intervenir, Barbara l'empêcha de partir, lui rappelant qu'elle aussi était de la famille. La belle brune laissa échapper une larme d'émotion avant de se rassoir à côté d'Arizona sur le lit. Daniel s'approcha et déposa Paul dans les bras d'Arizona. Il embrassa sur le front sa fille et son petit-fils avant de faire un clin d'œil à Callie qui finit par se détendre.

« Hey, bonjour mon bonhomme. Callie regarde, il a les mêmes yeux que toi. Ils ne sont déjà plus bleu mais noisettes comme toi.

\- Il est magnifique comme sa maman. Tu as fait un petit trésor, Arizona. Murmura Callie en caressant les cheveux d'Arizona.

\- Je n'ai pas été là pour toi, mon chéri, mais je te promets de ne plus jamais te quitter, mon ange. Plus jamais. Promis Arizona en l'embrassant sur le front. Pourquoi il est encore à l'hôpital ? »

Callie regardant les parents d'Arizona sans savoir si elle devait ou non dire la vérité. Le père d'Arizona se leva et vint s'assoir à côté de sa fille. Si quelqu'un devait lui dire, c'était bien lui. Il était son père et se devait d'être l'homme fort de la situation.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà, alors ça vous a plus? Que s'est-il passé pour Paul Alexander? Que va-t-il se passer maintenant qu'Arizona est réveiller? Calzona ou la vie va reprendre chacune de leur côté?**

 **J'attends vos idées en reviews. J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant.**

 **Bien à vous,**

 **K. Tesla xoxo**


	5. On Behalf of My Family

**Hello tout le monde,**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre... :)**

 **Lillyyy19: Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien et tous ce MP qui me font tant sourire. :)**

 **ArizonaFan: Fini le suspens voici la suite. Merci pour ton soutien.**

 **Diana: Encore une sublime review qui me va droit au coeur. :) J'adore Cruella alors tu ne peux pas me faire plus beau compliment ^^ lol. Ta dealeuse de Calzona t'offre une nouvelle dose gratuitement pour avoir été patiente. Bise et encore merci pour ton soutien.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

 **Bien à vous,**

 **K. Tesla xoxo**

* * *

« Chérie…

\- Papa, ne commence pas comme ça. J'aime pas quand tu commences comme ça. Dis-moi pourquoi mon fils est encore à l'hôpital un mois après sa naissance !

\- Parce qu'il vient de subir une opération. La semaine dernière, l'hôpital a demandé au docteur Altman…

\- Teddy ? Pourquoi Teddy ?

\- Arizona, calme-toi. Murmura Callie en l'embrassant dans les cheveux. Laisse ton père t'expliquer.

\- L'hôpital a demandé au docteur Altman de réparer le cœur de Paul Alexander. Il avait une malformation au ventricule droit. Lorsque ton amie a appris qu'il s'agissait de ton fils, elle a sauté dans le premier avion pour venir prendre soin de lui. L'opération s'est très bien passée et avec l'intervention du docteur…

\- Avery. Intervint Callie avec tendresse.

\- C'est ça, et grâce à l'intervention du docteur Avery, sa cicatrice ne se verra presque pas lorsqu'il sera plus grand.

\- Il… Il…

\- Hey, chérie, Paul va bien, maintenant. Bientôt, vous pourrez tous les deux rentrer à la maison rejoindre Sofia.

\- Je… Mon petit garçon… Je… Essaya Arizona en serrant son fils un peu plus contre elle.

\- Chuuut, chérie, tout va bien, maintenant. Murmura Barbara en prenant la place de Daniel pour enlacer sa fille. Paul Alexander va bien, toi, tu vas te rétablir et tout ça sera vite oublié. »

Alex réapparut quelques minutes plus tard pour venir chercher Paul. Arizona eut beaucoup de mal à laisser son fils partir. Elle eut beau supplier son protégé, celui-ci fut obligé de prendre son filleul pour le ramener afin que Stark puisse lui faire ses soins.

Callie et Barbara consolaient la belle blonde qui ne parvenait pas à retrouver ses marques dans cette chambre d'hôpital qui l'étouffait. Daniel disparut et revint avec trois cafés et un milkshake à la vanille.

« Ce n'est pas le milkshake des Robbins mais je pense que cela devrait faire l'affaire.

\- Merci, papa. Murmura Arizona en buvant une gorgée du milkshake.

\- Arizona, on va te laisser te reposer, on repassera ce soir avec Sofia. Ton père et moi sommes chez Alexander, il nous a gentiment proposé sa chambre d'amis. Si tu as besoin...

\- Je vous fais appeler. Je sais, maman. Allez, profitez du beau temps au lieu de croupir dans une chambre d'hôpital morbide.

\- Je vais rester un peu, j'ai une opération dans vingt minutes. »

Après le départ des Robbins, Arizona se blottit complètement dans les bras de Callie et s'y endormie sans prévenir. Callie l'admirait, soulagée de savoir qu'elle irait mieux dorénavant. Elle enfouit son visage dans la chevelure blonde d'Arizona et se laissa enivrer par son doux parfum même si celui-ci commençait à disparaître laissant place à l'odeur aseptisée de l'hôpital.

« Je t'aime, Az', ne l'oublie jamais. Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la tempe. »

Elle se libéra de l'étreinte d'Arizona et c'est le cœur léger qu'elle reprit le cours de sa journée. Rien ne pouvait gâcher sa journée pas même le repas immangeable de la cafétéria. Elle enchaîna deux opérations qu'elle aurait pu pratiquer les yeux fermés avant de terminer son service par quelques consultations. Alors qu'elle se changeait dans les vestiaires avant de retrouver Arizona, son biper se fit entendre.

« Non, non! Je veux passer du temps avec mon ex-ex-femme avant de retrouver ma fille! Grogna-t-elle en attrapant son biper. »

 _87 Arizona_

« 87? C'est quoi ce code à la noix Bailey! »

Elle termina de se changer en vitesse avant de se précipiter vers la chambre d'Arizona. Quand elle arriva, Bailey en sortait tout juste avec un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

« Bailey, c'est quoi ce code débile?

\- Elle t'attend, Callie. Elle ne voulait pas t'inquiète avec un 911 alors elle a choisi 87, le nombre de jour pendant lequel vous vous êtes séparées.

\- Je vais la tuer, j'ai cru qu'elle avait un problème.

\- Bonne soirée, Docteur Torres. S'exclama Bailey toute guillerette, ce qui on le sait ne lui ressemblait pas. »

Elle fit les quelques pas qui lui restait à faire pour atteindre la chambre, prit son courage à deux mains et entra en trombe dans la pièce prête à exploser de déception. Mais sa réaction fut tout autre. Arizona était assise dans son lit et semblait attendre quelqu'un pour partager son repas. Elle était tout sourire. Elle avait arrangé ses cheveux dans deux petites tresses qui lui allaient à ravir. Son hideuse chemise d'hôpital avait laissé sa place à un jean déchiré et un tee-shirt où l'on pouvait lire « Pas touche à Latina ». Callie ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'expression. Ne trouvant pas ses mots, ce fut Arizona qui accapara la parole en premier.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour un premier rendez-vous mais je ne peux plus attendre. J'ai besoin de passer un peu de temps, seule à seule avec toi.

\- Arizona, c'est... Parfait. »

Toute sa peur et sa déception furent envolées. Elle se pencha au-dessus du lit et embrassa tendrement Arizona. La belle blonde lui répondit avec tout autant de douceur avant de la repousser délicatement.

« Attends, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire et je comprendrais si tu ne veux plus continuer après.

\- Euh... Je... Tu me fais peur, Arizona mais je t'écoute.

\- Voilà, je t'ai pas tout dit à mon sujet… J'ai deux merveilleux enfants qui sont toute ma vie et j'aimerai leur mère jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Alors?

\- Espèce d'abruti! J'ai cru que... Hum! Je te déteste! S'exclama Callie avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Je serai ravie de rencontrer ces deux merveilles.

\- Tiens, ça c'est ma princesse et ça c'est le p'tit monstre. Répondit Arizona en montrant une photo de Sofia tenant son frère dans ses bras. Pour le p'tit monstre, ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi le surnom mais son parrain, un mec bien. Tu dois le connaître. Il travaille ici.

\- C'était quand? Demanda Callie toute émue.

\- Pendant que tu étais au bloc. Sofia adore Paul, c'est bon signe, hein?

\- Oui, ça l'est. Je peux m'asseoir? Demanda Callie en montrant le lit.

\- Bien sûr, vas-y, j'ai un cadeau pour toi,…

\- Arizona !

\- Oui, je sais que pour un premier rendez-vous, c'est trop mais... J'ai failli mourir, j'ai failli te priver d'une partie de ta famille, de notre famille parce que j'étais en colère. Je veux simplement rectifier l'une de mes erreurs. Dit-elle en lui tendant une enveloppe. Je veux que tu puisses veiller sur Paul Alexander s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose. Je veux qu'il fasse partie de ta famille autant que de la mienne.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Les papiers d'adoptions de Paul Alexander. Mes parents me les ont apportés, cet après-midi. »

Callie sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Arizona voulait qu'elle adopte son fils comme le sien. Elles s'étaient détestées, affrontées mais au fond, elles n'avaient jamais cessé de s'aimer. Sans prévenir Callie fondit sur la belle blonde et l'embrassa de toutes ses forces. Elle allait adopter Paul Alexander, elle allait l'aimer comme elle aimait Sofia et tous les quatre seraient une grande et belle famille unie à jamais dans le bonheur et les tempêtes.

Arizona comme promis joua le jeu de la séduction. Elle fit tout ce qui était possible pour séduire sa belle brune. Callie succomba une fois de plus aux charmes de son ex-compagne. La soirée fut douce et agréable. Elles passèrent tout leur temps à rire et se raconter leur vie durant les mois passés. Arizona ria tellement qu'elle fut prise de douleurs. Comme toujours, elle ne voulait rien laisser paraître mais Callie la connaissait suffisamment pour reconnaître les signes.

« Arizona, tout va bien?

\- C'est rien. Juste un point de côté qui m'a surprise.

\- Laisse-moi regarder.

\- Ça va, je te dis. Ça va passer. Murmura Arizona en embrassant Callie dans le cou. C'est ma soirée, c'est moi qui décide.

\- Tu veux que je bipe Bailey... Ou Hunt? S'exclama Callie en sachant très bien qu'Arizona refuserait.

\- Non!

\- Alors, laisse-moi regarder. La dernière fois que tu as eu un « point de côté », tu as fini à moitié morte sur une table d'opération avec NOTRE fils. »

Arizona sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit Callie parler de Paul Alexander comme son fils. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle ferma les yeux une demi-seconde pour trouver un peu de courage mais elle finit par céder face au regard déterminé de Callie. Elle grimaça de douleur lorsque Callie souleva délicatement son tee-shirt. La belle latina grimaça, ce n'était pas un point de côté qui faisait mal à Arizona mais sa cicatrice qui semblait s'être infectée. Elle appuya discrètement sur le bouton d'appel et conseilla à la blonde de se rallonger. Lorsqu'Arizona vit Bailey entrer dans la pièce, elle comprit qu'il y avait un problème.

« Callie, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi appeler Bailey?

\- Ta cicatrice s'est infectée. Répondit Callie avec calme. Je veux que Bailey regarde, c'est tout.

\- Avery devra attendre pour s'occuper de ton cas. Intervint Bailey. Il va falloir ouvrir pour soigner directement l'infection.

\- Non, attendez, c'est ma soirée, je...

\- C'est soit ça, soit les antibiotiques et deux semaines de plus à l'hôpital !

\- Demain, c'est moi qui invite, ici à 19h avec de l'italien. Je te présenterai ma fille. Murmura Callie à l'oreille d'Arizona reprenant le jeu d'Arizona.

\- Promis?

\- Promis, juré. Allez, soit une patiente attentive et demain, je serai toute à toi. »

Et Callie tint sa promesse. Après son opération et l'intervention d'Avery, Callie arriva à 19h avec le superbe repas italien de leur restaurant préféré. Arizona resta sage en présence de sa fille. Elle se devait de donner le bon exemple même si elle ne le suivait pas toujours. La petite famille fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'Alex et Paul. A cet instant, Callie et Arizona n'existaient plus pour Sofia qui se précipita dans le fauteuil.

« Je peux le prendre? S'exclama-t-elle, une fois qu'elle fut bien installée.

\- Il va falloir qu'il mange d'abord. Répondit Alex en montrant le biberon dans son autre main.

\- Je peux le faire, je suis grande, je vais même aller à l'école, demain. S'te plaît, maman, je peux?

\- Demande à Mama, c'est elle qui décide.

\- Mama? Demanda Sofia avec ses yeux de cocker. Arizona ne pouvait y résister.

\- Oui, mon coeur mais tu laisses Alex t'aider.

\- D'accord. Allez, tonton Alex, dépêche-toi! »

Arizona prit délicatement Callie dans ses bras. La belle brune avait eu beaucoup de mal à retenir ses larmes face à un tableau si attendrissant. Elle avait de plus en plus hâte de voir tout ce beau monde rentrer à la maison. Tout semblait s'arranger, tout semblait enfin lui sourire. Elle allait retrouver cette famille qu'elle avait crue perdue. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait car dès le lendemain, tout allait de nouveau s'envenimer.

L'hôpital se réveillait à peine quand Bailey entra dans la chambre d'Arizona pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Le lit était sans dessus-dessous et Arizona n'était plus là. Le sang dans les draps l'inquiéta d'autant plus. Elle sortit en courant de la pièce et attrapa les premières infirmières qui passaient personnes ne l'avait vu après la ronde de 23h. Alex et Jo suivit de Edwards et Ross vinrent en renfort et ensemble ils ratissèrent l'hôpital de fond en comble alors que Pierce avec l'aide de Hunt regardaient les vidéos de surveillance.

« Chef, regardez, là! S'exclama Pierce en montrant l'écran. C'est Arizona qui est soutenu par un homme.

\- Comment cet homme a pu entrer et sortir de l'hôpital sans être vu? Vérifiez la sécurité. Bailey! S'écria Hunt pour attirer l'attention de Miranda. Appelez Callie, elle doit être mise au courant.

\- Vous n'trouvez pas étrange que le docteur Robbins se laisse faire et qu'ils montent tous les deux dans un taxi?

\- Pour le moment, prévenons Torres après on verra. »

Callie et Sofia étaient en chemin pour l'école quand le téléphone de Callie sonna. Bailey savait qu'elle avait pris sa matinée pourquoi l'appelait-elle ainsi avec autant d'insistance. Elle décrocha tout à coup inquiète qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Arizona.

« Bailey, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Arizona a disparu. »

Callie cru défaillir.

* * *

 **Alors? Qui est cet homme? Pourquoi enlever Arizona et pourquoi maintenant? Que va faire Callie?**

 **J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews...**

 **Bien à vous,**

 **K. Tesla xoxo**

 **PS: RDV Lundi Prochain ou un peu avant si les muses sont au rendez-vous... :D**


	6. I Need To Come Home

**Salut tout le monde,**

 **Après une semaine d'absence me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Vous m'avez tous demandé qui pouvait bien avoir enlevé notre cher Arizona et surtout pourquoi. L'un d'entre vous a trouvé qui s'était mais personne n'a trouvé la véritable raison pourtant, j'en ai parlé dans les chapitres précédents. :) Avant de partager avec vous le chapitre voici ma réponse à vos sublime reviews. :)**

 **LE COURRIER DES LECTEURS**

 **Tequila75: En effet, tu as fini par trouvé qui été le gars... Bravo à toi et merci pour ton éternel soutien depuis le début. :) Bonne lecture pour la suite.**

 **Oniao33: Si je n'étais pas cruelle mon défaut serait d'être trop guimauve... :p Alors, je vais rester cruelle encore un petit moment. Merci pour ton soutien :) Bonne lecture pour la suite et j'ai bien hâte de lire tes prochaines reviews.**

 **Ploosh: Super Teacher... Je ne vais pas mourir de sitôt et puis si c'est le cas, j'espère qu'il y a le wifi aux Enfers pour que je puisse continuer à vous torturer avec mes histoires. :) Merci pour ta reviews, je te rassure les muses sont toujours là. :)**

 **Diana: Voici ta dose hebdomadaire de Calzona pur. Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews qui me touche beaucoup et me vont vraiment droit au coeur. Shonda Rhimes est beaucoup plus cruella que moi et c'est pour ça que je l'admire et ne t'en fait pas pour Calzona, leur histoire est loin d'être fini, Shonda l'a promis :) Bonne lecture. :D**

 **ArizonaFan: J'ai rien inventé, c'est pas ma faute si Arizona n'en fait qu'à sa tête et se laisse avoir par un homme... :) Hihihi... Allez va vite lire ce chapitre, je suis sûre que tu vas l'aimer. Bises et merci pour ton soutien. :)**

 **Voilà les amis... Je vous laisse à votre lecture maintenant. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. :) J'attends avec impatience vos reviews.**

 **Bien à vous,**

 **K. Tesla xoxo**

* * *

 _«_ _Bailey, qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

 _-_ _Arizona a disparu. »_

 _Callie cru défaillir._

Alors que Sofia tirait sur son bras pour attirer son attention, Callie essayait d'assimiler ce que Bailey venait de dire. Elle s'excusa en certifiant qu'elle serait là dès qu'elle aurait posé sa fille à l'école. Elle raccrocha tentant de faire bonne figure devant toutes les autres mamans d'enfant.

« Maman, Maman, regarde, y'a Mama et tonton Tom! »

Callie leva les yeux et croisa le regard bleu azur d'Arizona. Appuyée sur une canne, Arizona s'approcha de sa fille avec un grand sourire. Son ami avait lui préféré rester en retrait. Callie était prise entre le soulagement et la colère. Elle avait eu peur pour Arizona qui avait simplement fuguée comme une simple adolescente. Elle la fusilla du regard alors que Sofia lui faisait un câlin.

« Mama, tu es plus malade?

\- Si encore un peu mais pas assez pour manquer le premier jour d'école de ma belle princesse.

\- Mais c'est pas la vraie rentrée, Mama. C'est pas grave si tu avais manqué. Mais je suis contente. Dit-elle en se blottissant contre les jambes de sa mère.

\- Sofia reste avec Mama, il faut que j'appelle Miranda. »

Arizona s'installa sur le banc à côté de l'école et laissa Sofia se blottir contre elle. La belle blonde observait Callie qui devait sûrement être en train de rassurer tout le monde à l'hôpital. Elle lançait de temps à autre des regards noirs à Arizona qui comprit bien vite que la conversation était loin d'être évitée.

« Mama?

\- Oui, mon ange? Demanda Arizona en caressant les cheveux de sa fille.

\- Quand tu seras plus à l'hôpital avec Paul, tu vas revenir à la maison ou tu vas vivre chez tonton Alex.

\- Je ne sais pas, Sofia. J'aime ta maman. De tout mon cœur. Je t'aime tout aussi fort mais parfois on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut. Maman a besoin de temps pour me refaire confiance, j'ai fait des bêtises par le passé...

\- Et tu es punie? Comme quand j'ai cassé le vase d'abuela.

\- Tu as cassé le vase d'Abuela? Demanda Arizona presque contente.

\- Oui, j'ai fait un caprice et maman voulait pas m'écouter alors je l'ai cassé. Je sais que c'est pas bien et je le referai plus. De toute façon, il était pas beau. »

Arizona ne put s'empêcher de rire. Sofia était le portrait craché de Callie mais ce côté, « je l'ai fait et j'assume » lui rappelait terriblement Mark. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Mark aurait adoré Paul et se serait sûrement tiré la bourre avec Alex à savoir qui des deux étaient le meilleur tonton. Arizona embrassa sa fille dans ses cheveux.

« Mama, tu m'écoute?

\- Pardon mon ange, qu'est-ce que tu disais?

\- Si maman te pardonne ta bêtise et que tu t'excuse, tu seras plus punie et on pourra être tous ensemble à la maison?

\- J'espère mais il va falloir attendre, mon ange et peut-être que maman ne sera pas d'accord pour que je revienne.

\- Si parce qu'elle t'aime et que comme tonton Alex, il a dit ben vous deux c'est pas possible l'un sans l'autre. C'est comme un vendredi sans pizza, ça existe pas. »

Arizona allait répondre à cette petite réflexion remplie de tendresse mais fut coupée dans son élan par le retour de Callie. Sofia vint se blottir dans les bras de son autre mère et lui offrir son regard le plus suppliant. Arizona et Callie se regardèrent avec incompréhension.

« Sofia, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Callie en arrangeant le blouson de sa fille.

\- Mama, elle peut revenir à la maison? Te plait, te plaît? Je lui laisse mon lit si tu veux pas dormir avec elle. Je veux que Mama et Paul viennent avec nous. Je...

\- Sofia, pour le moment, Mama et Paul doivent rester à l'hôpital encore un peu mais après, on en discutera. Tu sais, papi et mamie dorment chez tonton Alex alors Mama et Paul auront plus leur chambre chez Tonton Alex.

\- Paul pourra dormir dans ma chambre et Mama ben... Dans le bureau maintenant que c'est la chambre d'amis et puis quand elle sera plus punie, avec toi comme avant.

\- Tu as déjà tout prévue. Murmura Callie avec tendresse.

\- C'est papi qui dit qui faut toujours prévoir pour pas être surpris ou en danger. Bon, maman, Mama, je vais être en retard et je veux pas. On y va? »

Les deux femmes se regardèrent toutes émues. Leur fille était devenue une grande sans même qu'elles aient le temps de s'en apercevoir. Arizona se leva difficilement et après avoir trouvé son équilibre suivit les deux femmes de sa vie jusqu'à la grille. La maîtresse les attendait et regarda Arizona avec surprise et inquiétude. Alors qu'elle allait répondre une de ses phrases pleines d'enthousiasme et d'humour, Callie la devança.

« Elle a fait une sieste d'un mois ne vous inquiétez pas la prochaine fois que vous la verrez, elle ira mieux.

\- C'est à cause de mon petit frère, il l'a fatigué. Ajouta Sofia avec toute l'innocence qui l'habitait.

\- Oh, tu as un petit frère? Et il s'appelle comment?

\- Oui, c'était une surprise de Mama pour mon anniversaire. Raconta Sofia sous le regard surpris d'Arizona. Il s'appelle Paul Alexander Timothy Robbins.

\- D'accord et ta mama, elle est venue avec toi malgré tout?

\- Oui, elle m'avait promis de venir et elle est venue même si Maman a dit qu'elle devait se reposer.

\- Donc qui ta maman et qui et ta Mama? »

Sofia regarda ses deux mamans avec surprise. Même les deux femmes semblaient surprises par la réflexion de la maîtresse. Elles avaient toujours le droit à des regards de travers et des réflexions désagréables mais jamais personne à l'exception de leur entourage n'avait posé ce genre de question. La maîtresse le comprit rapidement et se sentit le besoin de se justifier.

« Mon fils et son compagnon ont une petite fille de l'âge de Sofia. Ici, vous pouvez compter sur mon soutien, je ne tolère pas de méchanceté quel qu'elle soit dans mon école.

\- Merci, madame. Répondit Arizona avec politesse.

\- Je vous en prie madame Robbins et je vous conseille de ne pas dormir un mois entier la prochaine fois, cela ne vous va pas du tout au teint. Répondit la maîtresse avec un grand sourire. »

Arizona rigola avant de grogner de douleur. Ses côtes étaient encore un peu douloureuses. La maîtresse et Sofia commencèrent à s'en aller pour rejoindre les autres mais la petite fille fit rapidement demi-tour pour venir embrasser ses deux mamans. Une fois les câlins échangés et les bisous partagés, Sofia courut rejoindre ses camarades. Arizona commença à s'éloigner en tentant de lancer la conversation.

« J'adore sa maîtresse, je sens que Sofia va s'amuser.

\- Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça Arizona. Monte dans la voiture et je te ramène à l'hôpital.

\- Mais Tom?

\- Il n'aura qu'à nous rejoindre là-bas ou plus tard. Lui aussi, j'ai deux mots à lui dire. »

Tout le trajet fut silencieux. Arizona colla sa tête contre la vitre de la voiture et laissa son regard divaguer au gré du paysage. Elle avait une boule dans la gorge rien qu'à penser que sa petite fille n'était plus son bébé. Sofia avait grandi si vite qu'Arizona avait l'impression d'avoir manqué un million de chose. Callie se rendit compte rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle s'arrêta sur le bas-côté et coupa le contact.

« Hey, Arizona, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Rien, rien. Menti Arizona pensant duper Callie.

\- Ce serait plus crédible si tu ne le disais pas en pleurant. Viens là. Dit-elle en lui tendant les bras avec douceur. »

Arizona se détacha et vint se blottir contre Callie qui la berça calmement. Arizona s'agrippa au chemisier de sa compagne et laissa aller ses larmes. Sofia lui manquait terriblement et toutes ses paroles qu'elle avait échangées avec sa fille n'avaient rien arrangée à la situation.

« Je n'aurai pas dû venir. Mon bébé me manque tellement. Elle... Elle n'a même pas hésité à suivre la maîtresse, elle...

\- Chuuut, ça va aller.

\- Non, ça va pas aller. Ce soir, toi, tu rentreras et tu t'occuperas de notre fille pendant que je serai dans ce foutu lit d'hôpital. J'ai... Je suis autant amoureuse de la mère que de la fille. Je peux plus vivre toute seule à attendre, je veux rentrer chez nous. Je veux rentrer à la maison.

\- Je te promets qu'on en reparlera, une fois que tu seras sortie de l'hôpital mais en attendant il faut...

\- Je n'veux pas que mon fils sorte de l'hôpital sans moi. Il sort, ce soir, je sors avec lui.

\- Arizona... D'accord. Capitula Callie en voyant le regard menaçant de la blonde. Mais je veux que tu viennes à la maison ou que tes parents prennent un hôtel pour que tu dormes chez Alex. Il est hors de question que tu ne sois pas surveillée par un médecin.

\- Je suis médecin, je...

\- Non, en ce moment, tu es une maman et une patiente pas un médecin. C'est soit ça soit tu restes à l'hôpital sous haute-surveillance parce que crois-moi, Bailey est pas prête à te lâcher après cette escapade. »

Arizona se calma petit à petit. Une fois sûre de la situation, Callie reprit la route de l'hôpital. Quand elles arrivèrent dans le hall, Bailey, Hunt et Jo les attendaient. La belle brune prit la défense d'Arizona et l'entraîna jusqu'à sa chambre. Avant de rentrer dans la pièce, Callie prit sa compagne par la main et l'entraîna dans la salle de repos la plus proche. Les deux internes présents à l'intérieur furent vite chassés de la pièce. Arizona comprit que même sa petite crise de larmes n'était pas parvenue à éviter la petite leçon que lui avait préparé sa compagne. La porte à peine refermée que déjà Callie explosait.

« La prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup pareil, je t'étrangle de mes propres mains. J'ai failli te perdre suffisamment de fois ces derniers mois alors s'il te plait ne te mets plus en danger volontairement! Tu as passé plus de six heures sur la table pour des hémorragies à répétitions, tu as failli y rester! Si on te cloue dans un lit d'hôpital, c'est qu'il y a une raison valable, merde!

\- Callie...

\- Non, je n'ai pas fini! On est peut-être pas les meilleures mariées du monde, on a chacune notre lot de torts mais on est une équipe! On se parle plus, on s'aime mais on se cache tout! Où est-ce qu'on a merdé? Tu crois sincèrement que je ne t'aurais pas aidé si tu m'avais dit que tu voulais être là pour la première journée de ta fille à l'école? Non, tu as préféré demander à tonton Tom le héros de tous les temps.

\- Cal...

\- Ne me coupe pas la parole! Jusqu'à ce soir, dix-huit heures trente, je ne veux pas te voir bouger de ton lit. Je ne veux pas entendre parler de toi dans les couloirs comme de la patiente la plus bornée que l'hôpital ait connu. Je veux que tu te reposes, que tu arrêtes de faire ta tête de mule et que tu acceptes de suivre les règles. Et ce soir, je te promets que tu sortiras de cet hôpital avec ton fils. Qu'on le veuille ou non, on est une famille, Sofia a déjà perdu son père, je ne veux pas qu'elle perde sa mère alors que tu le veuille ou non, tu viens t'installer à la maison. Sofia a raison, la chambre d'amis est suffisamment grande pour Paul et toi. Mais je te préviens cela ne veut pas dire que nous deux ça repart comme avant. Il y a des millions de choses à réparer entre nous et ce n'est pas deux petits rendez-vous dans une chambre d'hôpital qui changera quelque chose. Maintenant tu peux parler.

\- Tu veux bien rester un peu avec moi? Je suis épuisée et j'ai du mal à m'endormir si tu n'es pas là. »

Callie prit délicatement Arizona dans ses bras et toutes deux retrouvèrent la chambre de la blonde. Les draps avaient été changés et Bailey les attendait pour s'assurer que malgré son escapade, Arizona allait bien. Le sang qu'elle avait trouvé sur les draps venait de l'aiguille qu'Arizona avait arrachée à la hâte dans sa fugue.

« Je présume que le docteur Torres vous a fait la leçon pas la peine que je vous en offre une seconde. Je repasse dans une heure, ne nous faites pas d'autres frayeurs toutes les deux.

\- Bailey, je peux vous parler?

\- Si c'est pour la question à laquelle je crois, la réponse est non. »

Arizona supplia Callie du regard et celle-ci revint s'allonger à ses côtés. Il ne fallut plus de cinq minutes pour qu'Arizona rejoigne le pays des rêves. Callie l'embrassa sur le front et reprit sa journée. La soirée promettait d'être mouvementée et la belle latina voulait que tout soit parfait pour le retour d'Arizona chez elles. Elle réessaya encore et encore de poser sa question à Bailey qui finit par céder.

« Deux minutes.

\- Comme Arizona sort ce soir, je me suis dit que peut-être on pourrait faire une petite soirée tranquille, sauf que je n'ai pas le temps de cuisiner si je n'ai pas un peu d'aide.

\- J'ai la tête à être derrière les fourneaux?

\- Non mais je sais que Ben est de repos, aujourd'hui, est-ce qu'il...

\- Vous voulez utiliser mon mari pour ses talents culinaires? Vous savez que ça va vous coûter cher?

\- Je vous promets de garder Tuck, toutes les fois que vous le voudrez jusqu'à Noël prochain... Pâques?

\- Vas pour Pâques. Je le préviens et je veux que mon mari soit rentré à la fin de mon service alors ne lui demandait pas la lune.

\- Promis. Merci, Bailey! S'exclama Callie en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Stop! N'en faites pas trop et disparaissez avant que je ne change d'avis. »

Callie était soulagée et heureuse de savoir que sa soirée serait parfaite en compagnie de sa famille. Avant de finir son service, elle passa voir Arizona qui lisait blottie dans ses draps. La belle blonde lui sourit avant de fermer le livre.

« Je passais juste te dire que j'allais chercher Sofia l'école et qu'ensuite, je venais te chercher avec Paul. D'accord?

\- Alex vient m'apporter des affaires et mes parents veulent qu'on aille dîner dehors, j'ai décliné, je préfère rester chez toi, ça ne te dérange pas?

\- Ça ne dérange pas. Repose-toi, je repasse tout à l'heure. »

Arizona attendit que la porte soit fermée avant de sortir son téléphone. Elle appela le même numéro que la veille et Tom apparut à sa porte dix minutes plus tard. Arizona était habillée prête à partir. Elle avait ce sourire des beaux jours. Ce sourire magique qui illumine la vie de tous ceux qu'elle croisait.

« Tu l'as?

\- Je l'ai et j'ai aussi récupéré celui pour Sofia et Paul, ils étaient prêts. Tu vas avoir besoin de moi, ce soir?

\- Normalement, non. Je te revaudrai ça, Tom. Tu es le meilleur.

\- Tant que tu es heureuse, tu ne me dois rien. Allez, je file, mon commandant veut me voir pour mon prochain ordre de mission.

\- Tu repars déjà?

\- Oui, mais je serai là pour Noël, promis. Ajouta-t-il en embrassant Arizona sur la joue. Je t'aime! »

Arizona rangea les petits paquets dans son sac à main et passa à la salle de bain pour attacher ses cheveux dans un chignon sauvage. Callie arriva quelques minutes plus tard en compagnie de Sofia. Alex était juste derrière avec Paul. Arizona leur sourit avant de reporter son attention sur Paul. Elle eut un instant d'arrêt.

« C'est quoi, ces chaussures? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

\- C'est un cadeau de tonton Alex pour son filleul préféré. On n'est pas le fils d'Arizona Robbins si on ne porte pas des Heelys dès son plus jeune âge. Expliqua Alex avec fierté. Elles sont jolies?

\- Très. Merci, Alex. Où est Jo? Je voulais la remercier aussi avant de partir.

\- Elle est au bloc avec Amelia Sheperd.

\- Alors tu lui feras un bisou de ma part. Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas. »

Callie prit délicatement Paul dans ses bras sous le regard attentif d'Alex qui ne le lâcha qu'après s'être assuré que son filleul soit en sécurité. La petite famille salua tout le monde au passage et prit le chemin de la maison. Dans la voiture, ce fut Sofia qui tint la conversation. Elle était toute heureuse de raconter sa journée à ses mamans et à son petit frère à qui elle donnait déjà des conseils pour bien réussir à l'école. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte, les parents d'Arizona les attendaient. Sofia sauta au cou de sa grand-mère avant de saluer militairement son grand-père avec la rigueur et l'exactitude du soldat.

« Oh, mais c'est mon petit soldat adoré. Alors, l'école, c'était comment. »

Callie sentit Arizona se tendre à ses côtés. Elle attira son attention en posant une main tendre sur son bras.

« Ça va?

\- Oui, juste une crampe, Bailey dit que ça va passer dans les jours à venir. »

Callie n'en demanda pas plus. Elle laissa tout le monde entrer avant de refermer la porte. Elle observa sa petite famille s'éparpiller dans le salon. Barbara vint délicatement lui prendre Paul des bras. Elle croisa le regard suppliant d'Arizona qui ne s'attendait pas à passer une soirée en compagnie de monde. Malheureusement, elle n'avait jamais su se lever contre sa famille. La belle latina le comprit très vite. Elle vint l'embrasser sur le front avant de se tourner vers sa fille qui jouait au parfait petit soldat avec son grand-père.

« Sofia, chérie. Il faut aller prendre la douche. Demain, il y a école.

\- Ah! Il est temps de reprendre le rythme lieutenant!

\- Oui, mon colonel! S'exclama Sofia dans un rire sincère. A bientôt papi Colonel!

\- Paul s'est endormi dans son berceau, on va vous laisser. On voulait juste s'assurer que vous n'aviez besoin de rien.

\- Merci, Barbara. Répondit Callie en serrant sa belle-mère dans ses bras. Rentrez bien et envoyez-nous un petit message pour dire que vous êtes bien arrivés.

\- Promis.

\- Bonne soirée, chérie. Murmura Daniel à Arizona.

\- Bonne soirée. »

Arizona embrassa ses parents avant d'aller voir Sofia dans la salle de bain. Elle était tout à coup mal à l'aise devant ses parents. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret dans le coin de la pièce et regarda sa fille prendre son bain. Sa petite princesse semblait toute heureuse.

« Mama, tu sais ce que papi Daniel m'a promis?

\- Non, mon cœur.

\- Ben, il a dit qu'aux prochaines vacances, je pourrai aller avec lui à son travail.

\- Pourquoi faire? Je croyais que tu voulais aller à la mer avec tes cousins en Floride?

\- Mais y'a la mer aussi chez papi et mamie. Et puis Tatie Aria, je la vois tout le temps.

\- Écoute, on verra ça avec maman.

\- D'accord, comme ça, je pourrai apprendre avec Papi pour protéger ma famille et mon pays comme tonton Tim. »

Arizona serrait de plus en plus les dents. Un mois loin de sa fille et voilà qu'elle était devenue un petit soldat à son papi. Sofia et son grand-père ne s'étaient pas vus depuis la séparation de Callie et Arizona mais ce n'était pas une raison pour transformer Sofia en parfaite «Army brat».

« Ah, ben, tu es là. S'exclama Callie avec tendresse.

\- Je ne voulais pas laisser Sofia, toute seule, dans son bain.

\- D'accord, je mets le dîner au four et après on sort du bain, princesse. Gratin de pâte et poulet rôti.

\- Super ! Mama regarde, je sais faire des grosses bulles de savon. S'exclama Sofia en soufflant dans ses mains.

\- C'est bien, mon ange. Répondit Arizona avec un petit sourire triste. »

Sofia se hâta pour se laver et se sécher. Arizona l'aida à se mettre en pyjama avant de quitter la pièce à sa suite. Sofia attrapa son cartable et partit s'amuser dans sa chambre le temps que Callie prépare le dîner. Arizona s'installa sur le canapé pour soulager sa jambe. Callie la rejoint en lui tendant un verre de vin.

« Merci.

\- Tu es sûre que tout va bien? Depuis que ton père est passé, tu as l'air d'inquiète.

\- Tu vas me prendre pour une folle.

\- Jamais, dis-moi. Murmura Callie en lui caressant la joue avec tendresse. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse?

\- Je... Je sais que j'ai dit un jour que s'engager dans l'armée était un geste énorme et patriote. Mais... Mais... Je ne peux pas entendre Sofia dire qu'elle veut être militaire comme mon père ou mon frère. Je n'veux pas qu'elle s'engage.

\- Hey, hey, Sofia à seulement six ans. Ça lui passera.

\- Non, tu ne connais pas mon père. Il l'emmène à la base, lui montre le bon côté de l'armée mais jamais les morts, la douleur, la solitude. Je veux pas qu'elle devienne une nouvelle statistique dans les dossiers de l'armée.

\- Respire, ça n'arrivera pas. Son abuelo ne tolérera pas que sa seule petite-fille parte à l'autre bout du monde.

\- J'espère, je ne veux pas avoir à affronter mon père mais crois-moi que pour Sofia ou Paul, je le ferai. Oui, je le ferai. Ajouta Arizona pour se convaincre.

\- Je n'en doute pas, ma chérie. Murmura Callie en l'embrassant sur le front.

\- Paul!

\- Quoi? Il dort, Az'... Détends-toi.

\- Non, il vient de se réveiller. Je vais voir. S'exclama Arizona en se levant.

\- Euh… D'accord, tu peux dire à Sofia de venir à table, en passant. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Arizona entra dans le salon avec Paul dans les bras. Le petit monstre gigotait dans son beau pyjama que tonton Alex lui avait offert. Paul Alexander Timothy Robbins se devait d'être un supporter des Seattle Seahawks même si maman est supporter des Dolphins de Miami et Mama des Ravens de Baltimore. Callie s'approcha de sa compagne et embrassa le bambin sur le front.

« J'ai préparé un biberon, tu veux que je lui donne pendant que tu manges?

\- Je n'ai pas faim, je vais lui donner. Dit-elle en lui prenant le biberon des mains. Sofia, dépêches-toi, le diner va refroidir.

\- J'arrive, deux secondes!

\- Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres! Je t'interdis de parler à ta Mama de cette façon! Tu viens ici tout de suite! S'écria Callie avec colère. »

Sofia arriva avec les yeux baissés vers le sol et l'attitude désolée d'une gamine prise sur le fait. Elle s'approcha d'Arizona et marmonna un vague « Je suis désolée ». Callie la reprit de nouveau et Sofia s'excusa plus distinctement. Arizona lui sourit et prit place à table. La petite fille se jeta sur son repas sous le regard joyeux d'Arizona. Callie regardait sa famille avec bonheur. Tout rentrait dans le droit chemin et cela la rendait heureuse.

« Mama, tu vas me lire une histoire même si y'a Paul, maintenant.

\- Bien sûr, mon ange.

\- Mais pas de bataille de coussins, ce soir. Mama doit faire attention à sa blessure.

\- Oui, maman, promis, je ferai attention. Je peux ravoir des pâtes, s'il te plaît?

\- Il faudra remercier Ben pour le diner. Murmura Callie discrètement à Arizona.

\- Prends mon assiette, chérie. Répondit Arizona avec le sourire. Et merci tonton Ben !

\- Ari… Tu devrais manger un peu.

\- Je vais coucher le p'tit monstre, je mangerai après, promis. Récolte de bisous « bonne nuit »? »

Sofia et Callie embrassèrent Paul Alexander. La belle blonde disparut dans le bureau qui avait été transformé en chambre d'amis suite à l'hospitalisation d'Arizona. Callie resta un instant immobile. Arizona était distante et un peu trop silencieuse à son goût. Quelque chose la tracassait et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle voulait retrouver sa Arizona joyeuse et pleine de vie, pas sa Arizona secrète et fuyante. Elle donna un dessert à Sofia et se dirigea vers la chambre.

« Je te promets, mon champion, tu n'auras pas à vivre ça. Maman t'en fait la promesse. Tu auras ta grande sœur tous les jours à côté de toi. Vous serez heureux, vous jouerez au football ou au hockey dans la rue. Mama vous apprendra l'espagnol et tonton Alex t'apprendra à faire du vélo comme je ne pourrai pas le faire. Je t'apprendrai à jouer du piano ou à sauver des vies avec un scalpel. »

Paul semblait fasciné par les paroles de sa mère et ce n'était pas le seul. Callie qui l'observait changer leur fils avait les larmes aux yeux. Arizona n'était pas distante, elle avait tout simplement peur que l'histoire se répète et Callie se fit la promesse secrète de tout faire pour que cela n'arrive pas.

« Je t'apprendrai à aimer et j'espère que maman saura t'apprendre à aimer à sa manière. Elle aime de tout son cœur, de toute son âme et elle sait pardonner. Quand on fait des bêtises, elle pardonne toujours mais il ne faut pas en faire, sinon on fait mal à son cœur. Oh, je connais un petit monstre qui est fatigué. Ajouta Arizona en voyant son fils bailler pour la première fois. Allez au dodo, mon ange. »

Elle le déposa dans le berceau qui avait appartenu à Sofia. Elle l'embrassa sur le front et resta là à le regarder encore quelques minutes. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par le vibreur de son téléphone. Alex venait aux nouvelles. Elle prit une photo de Paul endormie et l'envoya à Alex avec un petit message.

 _Je viens tout juste de m'endormir. Maman ne va pas tarder à faire pareil. Les blessures vont bien et sont soigné pour ce soir. RDV demain pour le goûter comme promis. Bisous et pas de bêtises avec Tatie Jo, c'est bientôt les exams._

Arizona se retourna et fut surprise de voir Callie appuyée contre le cadre de porte. Elle lui sourit tendrement et s'excusa de l'avoir abandonné pour le dîner. La belle latine la prit dans ses bras et profita de l'étreinte sans rien de plus. Arizona se laissa enivrer par l'étreinte. Les bras de son amie et amante lui avaient terriblement manqué et elle comptait bien rattraper tout ce temps. Mais pas ce soir. Demain.

« Je vais lire l'histoire à Sofia, manger un bout et je vais me coucher. Je n'ai plus d'énergie.

\- Si tu as besoin, je serai dans ma chambre. D'accord? J'ai quelques dossiers à revoir avant d'aller dormir alors n'hésite pas. Bonne nuit. Ajouta Callie en l'embrassant sur la joue. »

Arizona la rattrapa et lui vola un bisou tendre et passionné. Elle s'était retenue depuis son retour de l'hôpital mais elle n'y tenait plus. Elle avait besoin de sentir les lèvres de Callie sur les siennes. La belle latina lui répondit avec autant de ferveur avant de s'écarter coupées dans leur élan par l'appel de Sofia.

La soirée n'avait pas été celle à laquelle Callie s'attendait mais sa femme et ses enfants étaient sous le même toit, prêts à recommencer leur vie et se redonner une chance de former une vraie famille. Cela leur apporterait enfin du bonheur et un peu de repos pour leur petit cœur fatigué.

Le rythme habituel reprit dès le lendemain matin. Arizona fut la première à se lever et les autres suivirent petit à petit. Tout avançait comme il faut. Les enfants déjeunaient avec l'aide de Callie pendant qu'Arizona se préparait pour sa journée. Puis elle vint prendre le relais pour que Callie se prépare. Callie profita d'être en avance dans le planning pour jouer avec les enfants dans le jardin. Arizona était dans la cuisine à remplir le lave-vaisselle lorsqu'on sonna à la porte.

« A huit heures du matin? Si c'est toi, papa, je te jure que...Grogna Arizona en ouvrant la porte.

\- Mademoiselle Robbins? Demanda un jeune militaire avec un air solennel.

\- C'est madame, mais c'est moi. Non, attendez, ne me dites pas que...

\- Pour vous madame, je suis vraiment désolé, toutes nos condoléances de la part de l'armée des États-Unis d'Amérique. Ajouta-t-il en tendant une enveloppe à Arizona.

\- Merci. Souffla Arizona complètement anéantie. »

Elle referma la porte et se laissa glisser contre. Son cœur venait de se briser en mille morceaux. Elle n'avait pas encore ouvert la lettre mais elle savait déjà qu'une partie de sa vie venait de voler en éclats comme le jour où l'on était venu lui annoncer la mort de Timothy.

* * *

 **Je sais que vous allez me haïr encore pendant toute cette semaine mais vous avez aimé le chapitre? D'après vous, qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur la lettre? Arizona et Callie vont-elle finir par se retrouver? Arizona parviendra-t-elle a tenir sa promesse faite à Paul?**

 **J'attends vos reviews avec impatience... Mille et une douces pensées à vous mes champions,**

 **Bien à vous,**

 **K. Tesla xoxo**


	7. Under The Sun of Carolina

**Hallo tout le monde,**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien.**

 **Avant que vous lisiez le nouveau chapitre comme toujours, le courrier de mes fidèles lecteurs.**

 **LE COURRIERS DE MES LECTEURS (les meilleurs^^)**

 **DIANA: As always, merci. Tes reviews me font toujours autant de bien. Ta dealeuse devient accro à son tour. :) Malheureusement, je ne peux pas fournir plus d'une dose par semaine... :/ Pendant les vacances, ce sera peut-être différent mais pour le moment, je n'ai pas de vacances en vue. J'espère que ce chapitre saura mettre un peu de joie dans ton coeur. :) Je te promets qu'il va y avoir du Calzona, bientôt... :) Bises.**

 **ARIZONAFAN: Salut toi, merci pour ta douce review. Malheureusement, (ou heureusement) tu vas découvrir que ce n'est pas Tom qui nous a quitté. :) Lis vite... Bien à toi.**

 **TEQUILA75: Je sais que je t'ai déjà répondu par MP mais encore merci ici... :) Shonda est pire que moi... Surtout quand on voit ce qui arrive dans la nouvelle saison... :) J'espère que ton petit coeur de Calzona sera comblé avec ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup. Bises.**

 **Sur ce... Je vous souhaite une excellente lecteur. A tôt bientôt.**

 **Bien à vous,**

 **K. Tesla xoxo**

 **Ps: N'oubliez pas les reviews. :D**

* * *

C'est d'une main tremblante qu'elle ouvrit l'enveloppe. Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent le nom sur la lettre. Elle crut mourir sur place. Elle explosa en sanglot en appelant Callie. Elle sentait son cœur se déchirer dans ses cris. La belle latina laissa les enfants et vint en courant. Elle la serra dans ses bras sans savoir ce qui se passaient vraiment. Arizona ne parvenait plus à aligner deux mots sans fondre en larmes. Et puis une phrase sortie, puis deux et trois... La colère prenait le dessus sur le chagrin.

« Tu avais promis! Tu avais promis, Callie! Et maintenant, elle est morte. Loin de nous, toute seule! Notre fille est morte parce que je n'ai pas su la protéger! Comment on va le dire à Paul! Et les enfants ! Comment on va le dire à ses enfants ? Pourquoi? Pourquoi ma petite fille est morte, elle... Elle aurait jamais dû partir, j'aurai dû l'en empêcher. Je...

\- Arizona! Arizona! »

Arizona sursauta, sentant un poids sur elle. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard inquiet de Callie à moitié endormie, elle s'agrippa à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle se redressa dans le lit et sentit la crise de panique l'envahir. Il fallait qu'elle voit Sofia, qu'elle s'assure qu'elle aille bien mais Callie la bloquait dans les draps comme à chaque fois qu'elle faisait un cauchemar. Habituellement, ça la calmait mais là, il était question de Sofia.

« Elle ne peut pas être morte, c'est qu'une enfant. Elle ne peut pas. Callie, il faut que je la vois.

\- Détends-toi. Tu vas faire sauter tes points et te faire du mal. Sofia va très bien, tu as fait un cauchemar. Je vais t'aider à aller la voir mais on ne la réveille, on est d'accord sur ça?

\- Oui. D'accord. Aide-moi à me lever. »

Callie aida Arizona jusqu'à la chambre de Sofia. La petite princesse n'avait pas quitté son petit lit douillet pour les dunes de sables de l'Afghanistan et Arizona fut rassurée. Alors que la blonde comptait retourner se coucher, Callie l'arrêta dans son élan.

« Tu devrais parler à ton père. En cinq minutes, il a fait resurgir des terreurs du passé. Il va falloir que tu l'affrontes. Tu sais que je ne peux pas le faire à ta place, cette fois-ci.

\- Je peux pas... C'est mon père. Soupira Arizona avec douleur. Je…

\- Désolée de te dire ça, mais Sofia est ta fille et elle a plus de vie devant elle que ton père n'en a. On doit veiller sur la santé de nos enfants avant celle de nos parents. C'est ta propre phrase.

\- Je sais. Je peux retourner dormir? Paul va bientôt se réveiller pour manger.

\- Je vais dormir avec toi et je veillerai à ce que Paul mange pendant que toi, tu veilleras à te reposer, compris. Répondit Callie en comprenant que la conversation n'irait pas plus loin cette nuit.

\- Dormir ensemble. Pour Paul, bien sûr... Pour rien d'autre.

\- Pour rien d'autre. Répondit Callie avec un sourire qui en disait long. »

Arizona se blottie contre Callie et s'endormie immédiatement. Ce rituel devînt rapidement une habitude. Arizona ne parvenait pas à parler à son père et devait faire face encore et encore à ses rêves douloureux et terrifiants. Callie s'occupait des enfants le matin pour laisser dormir Arizona avant de partir travailler. Tout comme sa fille, elle n'avait qu'une hâte, que les vacances arrivent.

Leur vœu fut exaucé deux mois plus tard. Paul et Arizona étaient désormais guéris et en état pour voyager loin sans prendre de risque. Paul fêtait ses quatre mois quand la petite famille prit son envol direction la base militaire de Camp Lejeune à Jacksonville, en Caroline du Nord. Sofia était toute excitée de retrouver son Papi Colonel alors qu'Arizona grognait en disant qu'elle aurait préféré passer ses vacances à Jacksonville, certes mais… En Floride pas en Caroline du Nord.

Ils furent accueillis par Barbara qui était bien heureuse de voir un peu de monde dans sa maison. Le colonel était en réunion jusqu'au soir et Arizona savait très bien ce que cela voulait dire. Repas à dix heures pour tout le monde parce qu'on attend le colonel pour manger. Alors que Callie montait les affaires dans les chambres, Arizona attrapa sa mère.

« Maman, il faudra faire manger Sofia vers huit heures, elle ne peut pas attendre jusqu'à ce que papa rentre.

\- Oui, mon ange, bien sûr. Tu m'as l'air épuisé, ça va?

\- Tout va bien, maman. Juste Paul qui ne fait pas encore ses nuits. Les vacances vont me faire du bien.

\- Et avec Callie, raconte-moi, ça en est où? Ça va mieux?

\- On prend notre temps. Disons qu'avec les petits, on n'a pas vraiment le temps de parler ou de sortir.

\- Eh bien voilà. Demain, ton père est de repos donc, on va s'occuper des petits pendant que toi, tu emmèneras Callie en balade. Vous partirez toute la journée et vous ne vous occuperez de rien. D'accord?

\- Maman, je n'ai jamais laissé Paul, je...

\- J'ai eu deux enfants et j'ai gardé plus d'enfants qu'un curé peut en bénir. Je te promets qu'au moindre problème, je t'appellerai.

\- Je vais en parler avec Callie, elle a peut-être prévu des choses avec Sofia. »

Elles restèrent à discuter quelques minutes puis Arizona monta rejoindre Callie. Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sofia était allongée à plat ventre sur le lit à fixer l'écran de l'ordinateur portable de Callie. Callie, quant à elle, était assise en tailleur avec Paul dans les bras. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose sur internet.

« Non, c'est pas assez joli. Mama, elle aime quand c'est beau.

\- Et ça?

\- Maman! C'est du camping! Mama déteste le camping! C'est pas un cadeau ! S'exclama Sofia presque désespérée. Prends ce que je t'ai dit, elle va aimer. Hey, Mama! »

Arizona vint s'assoir sur le lit et embrassa sa fille dans les cheveux. Callie lui sourit et ferma son ordinateur.

« Ça va? Demanda Callie en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

\- Oui. Demain, tu as prévu quelque chose ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Mes parents ont proposé de garder les petits pour la journée.

\- Oui, Maman! Dis, oui, te plaît!

\- Je crois que tu as ta réponse. Répondit Callie avec un grand sourire. Ce sera avec plaisir que je passerai la journée avec toi, demain. »

Sofia profita de la situation pour s'enfuir retrouver sa grand-mère. Callie déposa Paul dans le berceau qu'avait préparé Barbara et vint se rasseoir à côté d'Arizona qui la regardait avec tendresse. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les deux femmes se retrouvaient seules sans les enfants et encore suffisamment en forme pour discuter.

« Tu veux faire quoi demain ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu connais mieux la ville que moi. Tant que je peux passer un peu de temps avec toi, cela sera parfait.

\- On pourra visiter les parcs de la ville. Se promener près du fleuve. Aller au théâtre.

\- Tu n'aimes pas le théâtre. S'exclama Callie avec le sourire.

\- Mais je t'aime toi et tu aimes le théâtre.

\- Vas pour la visite des parcs et le fleuve. Je vote aussi pour un petit restaurant juste toi et moi pour le déjeuner.

\- Adjugé, vendu ! Répondit Arizona en volant un baiser furtif à Callie. »

A huit heures, Sofia mangeait assis au bord du balcon que le colonel avait créé pour la cabane des enfants. Arizona leva les yeux au ciel. Elles passaient toute l'année à s'assurer que Sofia mange à table et il suffisait qu'elle soit deux minutes chez ses grands-parents pour que la situation change. Sofia était une petite princesse en son royaume. Elle détourna légèrement le regard pour trouver Callie assise sur une chaise du jardin à donner à manger à Paul.

Callie était magnifique comme toujours. Arizona avait du mal à se retenir de l'admirer surtout lorsqu'elle offrait tant d'attention et d'amour à leur enfant. Elle s'approcha sans bruit et vint l'embrasser dans le cou. Son côté guilleret et enfantin était de retour et elle espérait bien que demain, cela lui servirait à reconquérir sa belle latina.

« Tiens, Mama est réveillée de sa sieste ?

\- J'ai eu froid quand tu es partie. Tout va bien ?

\- A merveille. Petit Paul a fini son biberon et fait son rot. Il admire le paysage avant d'aller dormir. Tu veux le prendre ?

\- Non, il est bien dans les bras de sa maman. Dit-elle en embrassant son fils sur le front. Je dois m'habituer à ne pas l'avoir tout le temps avec moi, si je reprends le travail après les vacances.

\- D'accord. Mais cela ne t'interdit pas d'embrasser son autre maman, si ?

\- Je n'sais pas. Il faut que je demande à mon avocat avant, non ? Répondit Arizona avec un grand sourire avant de l'embrasser. »

Callie l'embrassa à son tour. Paul fit remarquer sa présence comme s'il voulait être encore un peu le centre de l'attention. Callie rigola avant d'embrasser Paul sur le front. Arizona s'installa sur l'accoudoir de la chaise avec le sourire aux lèvres. Le bonheur était de retour.

« Hello, la compagnie ! S'écria Daniel Robbins en arrivant dans le jardin. »

Arizona leva les yeux vers la cabane par réflexe. Sofia posa à la hâte son assiette sur le balcon et descendit en courant. Elle traversa le jardin en courant et sauta au cou de son grand-père. Ils se saluèrent en rigolant. Arizona se leva sans dire un mot, elle salua vaguement son père en passant à côté de lui et s'engouffra dans la maison. Callie s'était levée pour dire bonjour à son beau-père. Daniel embrassa la jeune femme par respect avant de jouer avec la main de son petit-fils endormi.

Dans la cuisine, Arizona aidait sa mère à faire à manger. Barbara sentait que sa fille cachait quelque chose, elle essaya de la faire parler. Elle fut surprise de voir sa fille vider son sac dans la seconde qui suivit.

« Je suis juste surprise de voir que papa est déjà rentré. Habituellement, il ne rentre jamais avant dix heures lorsqu'il a des réunions.

\- Il ne voulait pas manquer Sofia avant qu'elle aille se coucher.

\- Ah, eh bien hourra ! S'exclama Arizona avec ironie en mettant la table.

\- Arizona ! Intervint Barbara surprise.

\- Quoi ? Il n'a jamais fait cela quand on était petit avec Tim. Combien d'anniversaire ou de fête, as-t-il raté ? S'offusqua Arizona en lâchant le couteau qu'elle avait dans la main.

\- Chérie, ton père change, il veut changer.

\- Qu'il accepte déjà de parler de Tim autrement que comme s'il allait franchir cette porte à tout moment. Qu'il accepte aussi que je n'ai pas voulu être militaire comme lui et que moi aussi je sers malgré tout mon pays. J'adore papa mais je suis fatiguée d'essayer de le rendre fier. Il me manque.

\- Viens là. Murmura Barbara en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. Je suis désolée. J'aurai dû comprendre. Tu devrais parler à ton père. Tu lui manques aussi, tu sais. »

Arizona se calma et resta quelques instants dans les bras de sa mère. Puis tout le monde fit son apparition dans le salon et pendant que les enfants jouaient et dormaient dans le salon, les adultes, eux, dînaient. Ce fut comme toujours le colonel qui menait la discussion, ce qui arrangeait Arizona. Elle n'avait aucune envie de parler. Quand Sofia vint demander à sa Mama de lui lire une histoire parce qu'elle était fatiguée, Arizona ne se fit pas prier et quitta la table.

Quand Callie entra dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, inquiète de ne pas voir Arizona revenir, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Arizona et Sofia s'étaient endormies en lisant les aventures de Mulan. Callie prit délicatement le livre et le déposa sur la commode avant de prendre Sofia dans ses bras et d'aller la coucher dans son lit dans l'ancienne chambre d'enfant de Timothy. Lorsqu'elle borda sa fille, elle remarqua une gourmette en argent qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Elle portait le nom de « Sofia » et deux petits pendentifs papillons pendaient de chaque côté de l'inscription. Les papillons lui firent immédiatement penser à Arizona, cela devait être un de ses cadeaux. Elle essaierait de lui en parler plus tard. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle embrassa Arizona sur le front et redescendit tenir compagnie à ses beaux-parents.

« Où est Arizona ? Demanda Daniel avec politesse.

\- Elle s'est endormie. Elle a passé ces derniers temps à s'occuper des enfants, je crois que ces vacances vont lui faire du bien. Merci pour les enfants, demain.

\- C'est normal, Callie. Répondit Barbara avec le sourire. Les grands-parents, ça sert à cela. Profitez de votre journée et oubliez deux secondes que vous êtes parents.

\- En parlant de parents, comment vont les vôtres ? Demanda Daniel.

\- Bien, je crois. J'ai vu mon père la semaine dernière, il voulait rencontrer son petit-fils. Quant à ma mère, je n'ai aucune nouvelle depuis mon mariage avec Arizona.

\- Oh, je pensais qu'elle serait venue voir Paul Alexander.

\- Vous voulez rire, une bâtarde dans la famille, c'était bien suffisant. Alors un deuxième, une fois de plus hors mariage et qui n'est même pas de moi, c'est sûrement le coup de trop. »

Callie fut coupée dans son explication par son téléphone qui vibra. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que le message venait d'Arizona.

 _87 Arizona._

Elle excusa auprès de ses beaux-parents, leur souhaita bonne nuit et monta retrouver sa belle blonde. Arizona s'était changée et semblait l'attendre. Callie vint s'assoir sur le bord du lit et se pencha pour embrasser Arizona. La jeune chirurgienne attira Callie vers elle et répondit au baiser avec un peu plus de passion et d'envie. La belle latina se laissa tomber sur le lit en veillant à ne pas faire mal à Arizona. Les deux femmes se mirent à rire. Arizona se perdit dans ses pensées, ce qui surprit Callie.

« A quoi penses-tu ?

\- A nous.

\- A oui et c'était des bons ou des mauvais souvenirs ?

\- Je sais pas, bon à mon goût mais peut-être que pour toi, ce n'était qu'un moment parmi d'autres.

\- Avec toi, ce n'est jamais un moment parmi d'autres alors, à quel moment pensais-tu ?

\- Le soir où l'on s'est rencontré. Si je n'étais pas venue, ce soir-là, tu crois qu'on serait là à discuter ? Demanda Arizona en se blottissant contre le flanc de Callie.

\- J'en suis persuadée. Mark t'avait déjà repérée et n'avait qu'une idée en tête t'apprivoiser mais je l'ignorais avant que je lui dise que toi et moi étions sorties au restaurant.

\- Mark ? Mais il ne venait jamais en pédiatrie, il envoyait toujours Alex ou Avery. C'est comme ça que j'ai réussi à lui voler Karev, d'ailleurs. Comment il avait pu me repérer ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais il m'a certifié que j'avais de la chance et que je ne devais pas la gâcher. Mark avait rarement raison lorsqu'il était question d'amour et de femmes mais cette fois-ci, il avait eu raison. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance et le soir de notre rencontre plus que tous les autres soirs. Tu sais que c'est Lexie qui m'a tiré chez Joe. Je n'avais qu'une envie, rentrer chez moi et pleurer dans mon lit.

\- Eh bien, j'espère que Dieu est maintenant clément avec Mark et Lexie. Parce que sans eux, on ne serait pas là et Sofia et Paul non plus. Répondit Arizona en embrassant Callie dans le cou. »

C'est sur ces doux souvenirs que les deux femmes s'endormirent. L'amour et la tendresse, la passion et les souvenirs, rien ni personne ne pourra leurs enlever. Elles s'étaient retrouvées et comptaient bien continuer ensemble le chemin de la vie.

* * *

 **Alors les amis, je n'ai pas voulu trop vous torturer cette semaine. J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plus malgré tout. D'après vous que va-t-il se passer au prochain chapitre? Je vous souhaite une excellente journée et une merveilleuse semaine.**

 **Bien à vous,**

 **K. Tesla.**

 **Ps: N'oubliez pas les reviews, j'adore vous lire aussi. :D**


	8. Love or Talk

**Hallo la compagnie,**

 **Votre petit chapitre hebdomadaire. :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Les reviews se font rares alors je voudrai remercier tous ceux qui prennent la peine de laisser un petit mot avant de quitter la page. Chacun de vos messages me donnent des ailes pour vous écrire de nouvelles aventures. Alors comme chaque semaine voici donc le courrier de mes super lecteurs.**

 **LE COURRIER DE MES LECTEURS:**

 **Tequila75: Je t'avais dit qu'il serait épicé... Disons qu'il est un peu plus relevé... :) Merci pour ton soutien et merci d'être toujours sur la première marche du podium à chaque nouveau chapitre... Speedy Gonzales de la review... :)**

 **ArizonaFan: J'adore voir ton nom apparaître dans mes mails. Je sais que je vais sourire... Merci pour ton message et ton soutien indéfectible. J'espère que la suite te plaira. :) Pleins de bises... :D**

 **Kalex44: Merci pour ton message... Oui, en effet, tu vas découvrir en partie leur journée. Bonne lecture. xx (Et j'en profite pour te remercier pour ton message sur ma fiction "Par une douce nuit d'avril", je te remerci et je suis ravie de savoir que celle-ci t'ai plu. En effet Jane n'est pas indestructible et j'avais besoin de l'écrire.)**

 **Lillyyy19: WHERE ARE YOU? I MISS YOU :p**

 **Diana: Hey? Je ne t'ai pas vu cette semaine pour ta dose hebdomadaire de Calzona... Tout va bien? :)**

 **Voilà, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et rdv en bas de la page pour les reviews et les réponses aux questions.**

 **J'vous embrasse,**

 **Bien à vous,**

 **K. Tesla xoxo**

* * *

Le lendemain, Callie fut réveillée par de tendres baisers papillons sur la joue. Elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa le sourire magique d'Arizona. La belle blonde était déjà prête à attaquer la journée. Elle était venue apporter le petit déjeuner à Callie.

« Quelle heure, il est?

\- Dix heures. Ma mère est en promenade avec Paul et Sofia est partie au Lac avec mon père. D'après le mot laissé par mon père sur le frigo. Oui, j'ai réussi à laisser mon père partir avec notre fille, mais ils vont seulement pêcher. Il ne reste donc plus que nous. Ajouta Arizona en voyant Callie la regarder avec surprise.

\- Humm, ce qui veut dire qu'on peut petit-déjeuner au lit et peut-être faire des choses plus romantiques.

\- Possible, si tu me laisse poser le plateau et m'installer avec toi. »

Callie prit le plateau des mains d'Arizona et le posa sur la table de chevet. Elle attrapa la belle blonde par la taille et l'attira contre elle. Arizona se retrouva coincée sur les draps sous Callie qui souriait avec passion.

« Et maintenant, Docteur Torres? Ne vous arrêtez pas en si bon chemin.

\- Vous êtes sûre, Docteur Robbins, je ne voudrai pas vous fatiguer alors qu'une longue journée vous attend. »

Arizona attrapa Callie par le col de son pyjama et l'embrassa de toutes ses forces. Callie s'allongea sur elle et l'embrassa dans le cou avant d'ouvrir délicatement son chemisier. La belle blonde ne bougea pas laissant le contrôle à Callie. Elle posa ses mains sur les cuisses de sa compagne et les laissa divaguer lentement et sensuellement sur le tissu.

« J'avais oublié à quel point j'aimais ton parfum. Murmura Callie en l'embrassant tendrement entre les seins. Tes seins, ta peau. »

Arizona la regardait agir, son corps frissonnait à chaque fois que les lèvres de la latina touchaient son corps. Elle qui se retenait depuis leur arrivée la veille, craqua. Elle glissa ses mains sous le haut de Callie et lui retira d'un geste. La belle brune lui sourit. Son visage était à quelques centimètres de celui d'Arizona.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois?

\- Non... Tu es trop habillée, Calliope... J'ai terriblement envie de... »

Elle fut coupée au milieu de sa phrase par les lèvres brûlantes de Callie. Cela faisait des mois que la belle latina n'avait pas entendu son nom complet sortir de la bouche d'Arizona et ce doux son eut l'effet escompté. Callie se lâchait enfin et rapidement les vêtements d'Arizona et les siens finirent sur le sol. Arizona reprit le dessus et plaqua Callie sur les draps. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou et descendit lentement dans son cou, son épaule, ses seins, son ventre. Arizona adorait ce ventre. Elle aimait l'embrasser, le caresser. Callie sursautait sous ses doigts. La passion et la tension qui les unissaient depuis toujours refaisaient surface. Arizona glissa ses pouces sous l'élastique du pyjama de Callie et tira délicatement vers le bas. Maintenant que les jambes de la latina étaient mises à nu, Arizona leur offrit à leur tour des baisers brûlants. Elle mordilla l'intérieur de ses cuisses et remonta lentement vers son entre-jambe. Callie sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Le souffle chaud d'Arizona contre son bas-ventre la fit fondre. Elle n'y pouvait plus.

« Az', je t'en prie, plus de torture. Supplia Callie au bord du précipice.

\- Il suffit de demander... Ce... Que... Tu... Souhaites. Murmura Arizona en ponctuant chaque mot d'un baiser de plus en plus proche de son sexe.

\- Ariz...zona... S'il te plaît. »

Les mains de Callie s'agrippaient au dos et à la chevelure d'Arizona qui lui donnait enfin ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde à cet instant précis. Du plaisir, ce plaisir qu'elle n'avait trouvé et partagé qu'avec sa femme. La Arizona d'avant l'accident, celle qui riait et était heureuse quelques soient la couleur du temps ou de la vie. Callie laissa échapper un gémissement de bien-être lorsqu'elle sentit les dents de sa partenaire venir s'amuser contre son entre-jambe. Son corps se cambra électrisé par la passion et le désir qui la traversait. Les mains d'Arizona venaient accentuer la sensation en jouant habilement avec la poitrine de Callie.

La passion et l'amour étaient au rendez-vous. Callie ne put résister bien longtemps et laissa le désir la consumer jusqu'à atteindre son paroxysme et l'orgasme. Arizona remonta lentement sa bouche sur le ventre de sa partenaire. L'embrassant délicatement alors que sa main était venue remplacer ses lèvres. La belle brune redescendit lentement de son nuage de plaisir en embrassant tendrement Arizona avant de venir se lover dans ses bras.

« Donne-moi deux minutes et ma vengeance sera terrible. Murmura Callie encore à bout de souffle. Je... Wow... Ça aussi, ça m'avait manqué.

\- Ça t'a plu? Demanda Arizona en l'embrassant dans le cou. On peut recommencer si tu veux.

\- Non, c'est à mon tour. Répondit Callie en resserrant son étreinte autour de la taille d'Arizona. »

Arizona se laissa faire. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et laissa son regard ancré dans celui de Callie. La belle brune assise à califourchon sur la taille de sa partenaire laissait ses doigts suivre les lignes de cicatrices qui parcouraient le thorax d'Arizona. Ces marques venaient raconter l'histoire qui faisait d'Arizona la femme qu'elle était devenue. La latina trouvait cela terriblement fort et sexy. Elle se pencha et vint en embrasser une. La jeune femme frissonna au contact de la langue de Callie sur sa peau brûlante de désir.

« Je t'ai fait mal? Demanda Callie avec intérêt.

\- Non... C'est juste un peu sensible. Murmura Arizona en lui caressant la joue. »

Elle lui vola un baiser avant de la libérer de nouveau. Alors que Callie descendait lentement sur le corps de sa compagne, des pas montaient dans les escaliers. Ce fut la douche froide. Ni une ni deux, les deux femmes se retrouvèrent sous les draps, blotties dans les bras l'une de l'autre, feignant de dormir pour ne pas à avoir à affronter le visiteur. La porte s'ouvrit délicatement sur Barbara et Paul.

« Tu vois, tes mamans dorment. Étant donnée l'état de la chambre, elles doivent être fatiguées, on va aller attendre dans le salon, le temps qu'elles se réveillent. Un peu de lait, ça te tente petit Paul? Demanda Barbara en refermant la porte. »

Arizona fut la première à bouger. Callie était rouge de honte, ce qui fit sourire sa compagne qui l'embrassa pour se faire pardonner de l'embarras qu'elle venait de vivre. Callie se cacha sous les draps, Arizona glissa sa tête sous les draps à la hauteur de celle de la latina.

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'es jamais fait surprendre?

\- Non!

\- Jamais, jamais...

\- Si, une fois.

\- Ah, tu vois. Quand? Demanda Arizona curieuse.

\- Tu étais là et c'était Lexie.

\- Sérieusement? Ben, maintenant, tu auras ma mère. Tu as de la chance, tu es ma nouvelle ex-ex-compagne mais si tu étais tombée sur mon père au début de notre relation, il t'aurait viré direct de la maison.

\- Non? Ton père? Demanda Callie faussement surprise.

\- Demande à Joann, je suis sûre qu'elle s'en souvient encore. Mais toi, je te protégerai, promis. Murmura Arizona en l'embrassant langoureusement. Ma mère a cassé l'ambiance?

\- Désolée.

\- C'est pas grave, on devrait se lever, on a toute la journée et on a un petit déjeuner à dévorer avant de partir. »

Callie approuva. Après avoir pris le petit déjeuner froid dans leur lit, les deux femmes se préparèrent avant de descendre dans le salon. Paul dormait dans son parc alors que Barbara repassait les affaires de la semaine. Arizona remarqua que la plupart des vêtements appartenaient à Paul, ce qui la dérangea étrangement.

« Maman, je le ferai, tu n'es pas...

\- Ce sont des petites affaires, ça me prend cinq minutes. Profite donc de ta chère et tendre. Fiche-le camp, il fait beau, emmène donc Callie à Jacksonville, profitez un peu l'une de l'autre. je m'occupe de mon petit-fils. »

Arizona finit par céder et après avoir embrassé son fils, elle quitta la base en compagnie de Callie. C'était leur première journée véritablement seules depuis l'anniversaire de Sophia quatre mois plus tôt. La latina n'était même pas capable d'observer le paysage, bien trop occupée à admirer Arizona concentrée sur la route. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur la cuisse de la blonde qui esquissa un sourire discret mais immanquable pour Callie.

« Calliope... S'il te plait...

\- Oui? Demanda Callie innocemment.

\- Je ne voudrai pas voir un autre accident, peux-tu attendre que... Callie! S'exclama Arizona surprise lorsqu'elle sentit la main de sa compagne contre son entre-jambe. S'il te plait. »

Callie retira lentement, très lentement sa main et se concentra sur le paysage. Quelques minutes plus tard, Arizona se gara sur un parking à l'entrée du centre-ville et c'est main dans la main que les deux amantes se promenèrent dans les rues de Jacksonville. Arizona s'arrêta net devant un bâtiment ce qui surprit Callie.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Je ne savais pas que ton père avait un hôtel à Jacksonville.

\- Là où il y a une base militaire, une clinique, un stade ou une prison, il faut un hôtel. Dixit papa. S'exclama Callie avec une certaine fierté.

\- C'est à dire, partout... Allons-y! Ajouta Arizona en l'entraînant vers le bâtiment.

\- Quoi? Non! Pourquoi?

\- Parce que je n'ai testé que celui de Seattle, New-York et Baltimore avec toi. S'il te plaît?

\- Tu n'es pas possible. »

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans le hall, elles furent accueillies respectueusement et royalement par un jeune maître d'hôtel. Elles furent ensuite prises en charge par le réceptionniste. Arizona qui était joueuse tenta sa chance.

« Dites, le patron est en ville?

\- Le patron? Demanda le réceptionniste surpris.

\- Monsieur Torres.

\- Oh, non, madame, vous l'avez manqué d'une semaine. Il est à New-York en ce moment avec la Fashion Week vous ne le verre pas en ville avant quelque temps.

\- Arizona, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Murmura Callie presque mal à l'aise.

\- Je m'assure qu'on ne sera pas dérangé, voilà tout. Répondit Arizona fière d'elle.

\- Tenez, on voudrait une chambre. Ajouta Callie à l'attention du réceptionniste en lui tendant sa carte de crédit.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, mademoiselle Torres, monsieur votre père ne serait pas ravi d'apprendre que sa propre fille a dû payer pour dormir dans sa maison. Voilà pour vous la suite nuptiale. Dit-il en lui tendant la carte magnétique. L'ascenseur est sur votre gauche, Miguel va vous accompagner. Miguel?

\- Tout de suite, monsieur. Répondit le jeune homme qui les avait accueillies. »

Arizona et Callie le suivirent jusqu'à l'ascenseur. La blonde lui sourit et appuya sur le bouton des portes avant qu'il n'ait le temps de rentrer. Callie la regarda avec surprise. Arizona avait le même regard que le soir où elle l'avait embrassé dans les toilettes du bar.

« Permettez, madame que je vous guide jusqu'au... Tiens... Septième ciel. Murmura sensuellement Arizona en glissant la carte dans la fente de l'ascenseur. »

Callie vint se blottir contre Arizona et se laissa embrasser avec passion. La belle blonde avait bien envie de commencer son histoire, ici, dans l'ascenseur et Callie ne résista pas longtemps aux avances de sa compagne. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur un hall privé, Arizona plaqua Callie contre la porte de la suite avant de l'ouvrir. La latina se laissa faire jusqu'à ce que ses jambes heurtent le bord du lit. A cet instant, elle reprit le dessus. C'était à elle de satisfaire Arizona pas l'inverse. Du moins pas pour le moment. Elle retourna la situation et plaqua Arizona contre les draps.

« C'est moi qui joue, maintenant. Murmura Callie en défaisant le chemisier d'Arizona.

\- Je n'attends que vous, mademoiselle Torres.

\- C'est madame... Je ne voudrais pas que ma femme pense que je l'oubli. Et pour vous... Ce sera, Docteur. Murmura Callie à quelques millimètres de l'oreille d'Arizona. Compris?

\- Oui, docteur. »

Callie sourit. Elle aimait Arizona un peu plus à chaque seconde. Ce sourire, ce rire, ces fossettes, elle aimait ce corps et comptait de nouveau l'accaparer à chaque fois que les portes seraient closes, à chaque fois qu'elles se retrouveraient seules. A chaque fois que l'amour de ses yeux croiserait celui de la femme qu'elle aimait.

« Arizona promets-moi qu'on se cachera plus jamais rien. Qu'on se dira toujours tout même si cela pourrait faire mal sur le coup.

\- Callie... Je... »

Arizona ne s'attendait pas à ce revirement de situation. Elle se redressa dans les draps. Callie avait tout à coup, cet air et ce regard sérieux qui ne présageaient qu'une chose. La latina voulait avoir une véritable discussion et Arizona ne pouvait pas l'éviter cette fois-ci. Son envie de passer du temps en privé et sans personne avec sa nouvelle compagne venait de se retourner contre elle.

* * *

 **Alors? Je voulais écrire un peu de tendresse pour apaiser votre coeur mais malheureusement je n'ai pas pu me retenir de vous remettre un peu de tension à la fin... :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. D'après vous que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre? Arizona et Callie parviendront à discuter sans casser la relation fébrile qui les unie?**

 **Je vous souhaite une excellente semaine,**

 **Bien à vous,**

 **K. Tesla xoxo**


	9. Sex, Talk and

**Salut la compagnie,**

 **Désolée de publier si tard, j'étais en entrainement toute la journée, du coup, j'ai oublié... Merci à Tequila75 de me l'avoir rappelé. :)**

 **Alors un Courrier des lecteurs vite fait quand même:**

 **Tequila75: En effet, c'est reparti pour les montagnes russes des émotions. Bonne lecture et encore merci pour ton soutien... :) [Je n'écrirai surement pas une suite à Celui qui croyait avoir tué parce que cela n'aurait plus aucun rapport avec le mot donné^^]**

 **ArizonaFan: Ahahaha, tes reviews me plaisent toujours autant :) Merci... Bonne lecture, voici la discussion... :) Bises. [contente que tu ais aussi aimé ma fanfiction "La passion destructrice". Bises again.]**

 **Ploosh: Je t'ai déjà répondit par message mais tu as aussi droit à ta petite ligne par ici... :) Merci pour ta review et tous les conseils qui ont suivi... :) J'espère que le chapitre te plaira et ne t'inquiète pas, je n'oublie pas ton nouveau mot imprononçable... :D Bises. xx**

 **Sarah: C'est un plaisir, j'espère que la suite te plaira. :)**

 **Lillyyy19: En effet voici le "next time" et la fameuse discussion... Bonne lecture xx**

 **Voilà, voilà... Bonne lecture à tous,**

 **Bien à vous,**

 **K. Tesla xoxo**

* * *

Callie vint s'asseoir à côté d'Arizona. Tout à coup, mal à l'aise, elle essaya de se rattraper en embrassa sa belle blonde dans le cou mais Arizona n'était plus dans l'ambiance et préféra se concentrer sur la question qui venait de lui être posée.

« J'ai merdé par le passé, sûrement plus que toi mais j'ai toujours tout fait pour éviter de te faire du mal et même en veillant à cela, je t'ai fait malgré tout souffrir. Et maintenant, tu me demande de te dire les choses et te faire souffrir en connaissance de cause?

\- Je te demande juste d'être sincère. De me parler quand quelque chose te tracasse plutôt que de fuir comme un animal blessé. Je... On est une équipe toutes les deux, si tu souffres, je souffre.

\- Mais j'ai toujours été sincère quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, que je voulais passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. J'ai été sincère avec toi quand je t'ai donné les raisons de mon départ en Afrique sans toi. J'ai été sincère quand je t'ai avoué pour Lauren. J'ai été sincère quand tu m'as annoncé pour Sofia. J'ai même été sincère pour Paul quand je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin de temps pour t'expliquer. J'avais réellement besoin de temps. Je n'ai pas toujours été fière de mes actes mais jamais je n'ai fait manque de sincérité envers toi. Expliqua-t-elle avec une pointe de colère dans la voix. Je... Pensais qu'on était passé au-dessus de tout ça mais j'ai dû me tromper... Une fois de plus.

\- Arizona, attends, intervint Callie en lui rattrapant le bras alors qu'elle quittait le lit, je... Je sais que tu as été sincère, c'est juste... Arrêtons de nous cacher des choses. Je sais que tu es avec moi dans l'histoire. Je sais que tu fais tout pour qu'on soit une famille heureuse mais toi... Toi, ton bonheur, il est où dans l'histoire? Demanda Callie inquiète. Tu fais passer tout le monde avant toi, tes patients, tes parents, tes enfants, moi et même tes amis. Et quand tu ne peux plus soutenir tout ça à bout de bras, tu fuis loin et tu recommence avec d'autres. Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre une nouvelle fois à cause de ça. Je veux ton bonheur autant que tu veux le nôtre mais s'il te plait, laisse-moi entrer dans ton monde. »

Arizona qui était en train de se rhabiller, s'arrêta dans son élan et regarda Callie avec surprise. Elle avait été élevée de cette manière. Protéger et défendre le bonheur de ceux qu'on aime. Cela lui semblait logique d'agir ainsi. Elle resta là, droite comme un I, face à Callie. Alex lui avait déjà dites ces choses-là, Jo les lui avait répétées mais cela n'avait pas eu un grand effet dans son esprit. Les entendre de la bouche de Callie avait eu l'effet d'une douche froide.

« Je... Je suis heureuse. J'ai deux enfants merveilleux et je t'ai, toi, la femme que j'aime. Je... Pourquoi tu me dis ça, maintenant.

\- Parce que j'ai fini par comprendre comment tu fonctionnais. Après toutes ses années et ses discussions manquées, j'ai finis par comprendre et je veux que toi aussi tu comprennes que ton bonheur compte autant que celui des autres.

\- Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir. Souffla Arizona mal à l'aise.

\- Viens t'asseoir, s'il te plaît. Je vais te donner un exemple très simple. »

Arizona vint se rasseoir sur le bord du lit. Callie se rapprocha et lui prit délicatement la main. Elle savait qu'elle marchait sur un terrain glissant mais se devait de faire comprendre la situation à Arizona.

« Qu'est-ce que tu souhaites pour Sofia dans l'avenir?

\- Je… Je veux qu'elle réalise ses rêves et qu'elle soit heureuse.

\- Et ton bonheur à toi, serait qu'elle vive longtemps et en sécurité.

\- Oui, bien sûr, tous les parents devraient souhaiter cela pour leur enfant.

\- Pourtant par respect et par amour pour ton père, tu étouffes ton bonheur pour qu'il vive le sien. Tu le laisses agir alors que ses actes te font souffrir.

\- Je parlerai à mon père. J'ai dit que je le ferai, je vais...

\- Hey, tu vois, tu recommences. Je ne t'ai pas dit de parler à ton père dans la seconde. Je t'ai simplement donné un exemple. Mais il y en a pleins d'autres. Tu aurais voulu partir en vacances en Floride, te ressayer à la plage. Mais pour faire plaisir à ta fille et à tes parents. Tu as choisi Jacksonville mais en Caroline du Nord pas en Floride.

\- Aimer c'est faire des concessions, toi-même, tu le dis.

\- Il y a faire des concessions et se sacrifier. Vouloir un prêtre à notre mariage, c'est faire des concessions. Accepter Mark dans la vie de Sofia, c'était faire une concession. Mettre fin à ton programme de rêve au Malawi, ça commence déjà à être du sacrifice. Mais tout laisser passer à son père sous prétexte qu'il a perdu un fils, ça c'est se sacrifier. Tu as failli mourir et plus d'une fois mais tu es là et encore en vie et tu ne devrais pas payer pour la mort de ton frère en Afghanistan. Ou pour celle de Mark dans cet avion. Ce n'est pas à toi de payer ce genre de chose. Alors s'il te plait, laisse-moi, t'offrir un peu de bonheur. Là, dans l'instant qu'est-ce tu aimerais?

\- Remonter dans le temps et effacer toutes mes erreurs qui t'ont fait souffrir parce que tu ne mérites pas de souffrir mais ça, ce n'est pas possible.

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible mais sans ses erreurs ont se serait perdu depuis longtemps et ni Sofia ni Paul ne seraient là, aujourd'hui. Alors?

\- Manger une pizza au lit avec la femme de ma vie.

\- Pour la pizza, je peux mais pour Cindy Crawford, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle fasse partie des contacts de mon père. Moi, cela te conviendra?

\- Tu es mille fois mieux que Cindy Crawford et son grain de beauté. Viens là, espèce d'idiote. Ajouta Arizona en l'attirant vers elle pour l'embrasser.

\- Installes-toi confortablement, je vais commander notre pizza. »

Arizona s'installa sur les draps et enleva sa chemise après tout c'était ce qui était prévue avant leur petite discussion. Callie lui sourit. Appuyée contre le cadre de porte, la belle latina appela le room-service pour commander leur pizza. La réception leur confirma instantanément que le chef allait leur préparer une belle pizza. Alors qu'elle allait raccrocher le réceptionniste l'interpella.

« Le chef demande si vous voulez votre pizza comme lorsque vous étiez petite?

\- Comme lorsque j'étais petite?

\- Passez la moi. Entendit Callie, avant d'entendre la voix plus distinctement. Bonjour, Miss Torres. Je suis le chef Meunier mais avant vous m'appeliez Chef Grenouille parce que...

\- Vous m'aviez fait manger des cuisses de grenouille lorsque j'avais sept ans dans l'hôtel de mon père à Paris.

\- Je vois que vous avez bonne mémoire. Alors, dis-moi, cette pizza, je vous la fais comment?

\- Surprenez-moi, chef Grenouille. Répondit Callie avec son plus beau sourire enfantin.

\- Avec plaisir, Miss Torres. »

Callie raccrocha et se laissa tomber à plat ventre sur le lit, le visage à quelques centimètres de la poitrine d'Arizona. La belle blonde lui sourit.

« Chef Grenouille? Qui peut s'appeler chef Grenouille?

\- Philippe Meunier, le chef cuisinier de l'hôtel Torres à Paris. Il semblerait qu'il soit maintenant à Jacksonville. Mais c'est une histoire pour une autre fois. J'ai le droit au dessert avant ma pizza.

\- Ça dépend, le dessert, c'est quoi?

\- Cette... Magnifique... Poitrine... Qui... Est la... Tienne. Murmura Callie en ponctuant chaque mot d'un baiser sur la poitrine d'Arizona.

\- Je pense que cela peut être acceptable. Voire très intéressant. Tu n'voudrais pas recommencer, je crois que je n'ai pas tout compris.

\- Ah oui? »

Callie ne se fit pas prier et se jeta sur Arizona pour l'embrasser passionnément dans le cou et sur les seins. Le rire de Callie n'avait pas de prix, c'était doux comme une fête, comme le chant de millier de petits grelots. Arizona se laissa surprendre, se laissa porter par cette passion qu'elles partageaient depuis toujours. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les deux femmes se retrouvent nues dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

« Calliope... Si tu ne fais pas quelque chose très vite, je ne répondrais plus de rien. Souffla Arizona au bord du gouffre.

\- Ça... Par exemple. Murmura Callie contre l'intérieur de la cuisse d'Arizona. J'aime tellement t'embrasser.

\- Calli... Ope... Sursauta Arizona surprise par les doigts de Callie. Oh... God... »

Arizona cru défaillir lorsqu'elle sentit Callie en elle. L'une de ses mains vint s'agripper à la chevelure de la latina alors que l'autre serrait de toutes ses forces les draps du lit pour ne pas basculer dans le gouffre du désir. La langue de Callie venir jouer tendrement avec le corps brûlant de passion, Arizona l'attira délicatement vers son entre-jambe mais fut stoppée dans son élan par une explosion de passion au creux de ses reins. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir qui fit sourire, Callie. Arizona l'attira contre elle et l'embrassa tendrement. La belle latina se retira délicatement de sa compagne et l'enlaça tendrement. Elles ne se quittaient plus du regard. Arizona l'embrassa encore et encore comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas en train de rêver.

« Ça m'avait manqué, tellement, tellement manqué. Murmura Arizona en resserrant son étreinte autour du cou de Callie. Tu es... My God... Merveilleuse.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi.

\- Désolée que ce soit si…

\- Chuuut… C'était parfait. Chuchota Callie entre deux baisers. »

Callie s'allongea dans les draps et Arizona vint se blottir contre elle, la tête posée sur son épaule. Elles s'endormirent sans même s'en rendre compte, apaisée l'une et l'autre d'avoir retrouvé l'amour et le bonheur dans les bras de l'autre.

La pizza arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Les deux femmes la dévorèrent comme par le passé, nues dans les draps blancs, en riant et s'embrassant. Comme deux jeunes amantes, elles se retrouvaient entre douceur et désir, entre tendresse et passion.

Lorsqu'Arizona rouvrit les yeux, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était allongée à plat ventre sur le dos de Callie qui dormait profondément. L'une de ses mains était capturée par celle de Callie sous l'oreiller. Le lit était sans dessus-dessous, seul témoin de leur après-midi de retrouvailles. La belle blonde se libéra délicatement de l'emprise de Callie et la couvrit tendrement pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid. Regroupant ses affaires, elle alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Emerveillée comme toujours par la taille de la baignoire dans les hôtels de son beau-père, elle se laissa tenter par un bain relaxant qui ne ferait pas de mal après une après-midi sportive. Après une bonne heure, elle ressortit, se rhabilla et décida de mettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et pourquoi pas se maquiller un peu, histoire de voir un sourire illuminer le visage de Callie à son réveil.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, Callie était assise dans les draps, encore endormie.

« J'ai cru que tu t'étais enfuie sans dire un mot.

\- J'ai juste pris un bain pour me détendre. Tu devrais faire pareil, il va falloir rentrer.

\- Déjà ?

\- Je…

\- Paul ? Demanda Callie avec tendresse.

\- Je suis désolée, j'ai…

\- Hé ! Pas la peine de t'excuser ou de t'expliquer. Je comprends tout à fait. Ajouta-t-elle en la serrant contre elle. Tu étais pareille pour Sofia. Tu as besoin de les avoir près de toi, on va rentrer à la maison retrouver nos trésors.

\- On refera ça, il le faut si l'on ne veut pas se perdre de nouveau. Expliqua Arizona en enlaçant Callie à son tour.

\- Une fois par mois, on confie les enfants à nos parents ou à tonton Alex et on se fait une petite escapade dans l'un des hôtels de mon père.

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir faire la tournée des hôtels de ton père ?

\- Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je veux faire cela. J'ai hâte de te montrer celui de Las Vegas. Répondit Callie en l'embrassant tendrement. Je vais prendre une douche, je fais vite. »

Callie vola un dernier baiser à Arizona avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain. Lorsque Callie ressortit de la pièce, dix minutes plus tard, Arizona n'avait pas bougé, elle laissait ses doigts courir le long d'une boîte en velours noir qui était posée en travers de ses cuisses. Lorsqu'elle vit Callie, elle lui offrit le plus sincère et le plus beau de ses sourires avant de se lever et venir l'enlacer.

« Avant de partir, je voudrai t'offrir un dernier cadeau. Murmura Arizona au creux de son oreille.

\- Ton retour, Paul et ton amour sont déjà des cadeaux merveilleux.

\- C'est juste un petit cadeau qui t'apportera chance et sécurité quand tu seras dans une mauvaise passe et que je ne serai pas dans les parages. Expliqua-t-elle en lui donnant la boîte. Il te suffira de le regarder et je serai avec toi. »

Callie ouvrit la boîte et trouva une gourmette en argent semblable à celle qu'elle avait vu au poignet de Sofia. La latina eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle laissa ses doigts glisser délicatement sur le bijou, s'attardant un peu sur le cœur et le papillon qui encadrait l'inscription « Calliope ». Elle le sortit délicatement de la boîte et le tendit à Arizona.

« Tu peux m'aider à l'attacher. »

Arizona le prit et le fit glisser autour du poignet gauche de Callie, l'attacha avant de venir déposer un doux baiser à l'intérieur du poignet de sa compagne.

« Il te plait? J'ai préféré de l'or blanc à de l'argent parce que je sais que tu aimes mieux.

\- Il est parfait et magnifique. Je présume que celui de Sofia vient de toi aussi?

\- J'aurai du t'en parler...

\- Non, c'est ta fille et je trouve qu'il est superbe. Elle a besoin de ta chance et de ta sécurité, elle aussi. Paul en a un aussi?

\- Oui mais il est trop grand pour le moment, il faut attendre un peu. Et puis, il est toujours avec moi habituellement donc...

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Termina Callie en l'embrassant. Ces moments me font t'aimer encore plus. »

Arizona se blottir un peu plus contre Callie, son visage enfouie dans le creux de son cou. Elle se laissait enivrer par le parfum à la fois doux et sauvage de sa latina. Le câlin fut brisé par le téléphone de Callie. Arizona sursauta, sur ses gardes, elle s'attendait au pire.

« C'est Addison. S'exclama Callie surprise.

\- Ben réponds!

\- Allô?

\- Hey, Callie, j'appelle juste pour prendre des nouvelles de Paul Alexander. C'est mon petit miracle de l'année alors, comment il va?

\- Ton petit miracle va très bien. Il est avec sa mamie, aujourd'hui, pendant que ses mamans font une pause.

\- Oh, je dérange peut-être?

\- Non, pas du tout. Dis-moi, comment vont Henry et Jack?

\- Jack est en congrès à New-York et Henry, ben, ça va, il fait tourner bourrique tout le monde et charme toutes les filles du parc avec son sourire ravageur. Bon quand est-ce que vous venez à Los Angeles, nous voir? Ajouta Addison en se calant contre le dossier de sa chaise.

\- Le mois prochain pour notre escapade mensuel. S'exclama Callie toute fière d'elle.

\- Oh, j'espère que tu me parles d'escapade avec Arizona?

\- Bien évidemment, enfin!

\- Ok, mais je veux tout savoir dans les moindres détails.

\- Promis.

\- Génial, à bientôt et pour le prochain bébé, pensez à me consulter avant. Ça évitera une autre catastrophe.

\- Promis. J't'embrasse. Arizona t'embrasse aussi. Ajouta Callie en voyant sa compagne lui faire de grand geste. »

Arizona se leva et vint retrouver les bras de Callie. C'était comme un besoin inévitable. Comme pour se rassurer que tout cela n'était pas un rêve de petite fille. Callie avait rapidement compris qu'Arizona avait besoin d'être soutenue et rassurée. Elle la serra contre elle et l'embrassa dans les cheveux.

« Et si on allait retrouver nos petits monstres avant d'être dérangées de nouveau. »

Sur le chemin du retour, Callie prit le volant, consciente qu'Arizona était fatiguée. Tout le long du trajet, les deux femmes parlèrent de leur prochaine escapade en Californie. Arizona était rayonnante et Callie n'en demandait pas plus. Lorsqu'elles rentrèrent Barbara venait de finir de donner son bain à Paul et jouait avec lui dans le salon. Arizona ne put s'empêcher de prendre son fils dans ses bras et de le couvrir de bisous puis ce fut au tour de Callie.

« Je vais me changer et je vais appeler mon père, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas eu au téléphone.

\- D'accord. Murmura Arizona en l'embrassant sur la joue. »

Callie monta dans leur chambre. Arizona offrit un sourire à sa mère avant de disparaître dans la cuisine. Elle avait besoin d'un bon café pour se réveiller. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit la voiture de son père arriver dans l'allée. Quelques secondes plus tard surgit Sofia.

« Mama! Regarde ce que papi Colonel m'a appris. Regarde, on a pris pleins de photos. T'as vu, là, j'ai grimpé à la corde et là... »

Arizona ne l'écoutait plus, elle était figée sur place, le regard ancré sur la tenue de sa fille. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et répondit calmement à sa fille.

« C'est bien, mon ange. Tu me raconteras tout plus tard, mais en attendant monte prendre ta douche, maman t'attend, on va bientôt manger.

\- D'accord. Je te raconterai tout après. »

A peine Sofia eut-elle disparue dans l'escalier qu'Arizona laissa éclater sa colère.

« Colonel Daniel Robbins! Dans la cuisine, maintenant! »

* * *

 **Alors, cela vous a plu? Que va-t-il se passer maintenant?**

 **J'ai hâte de vous lire,**

 **Bien à vous,**

 **K. Tesla xoxo**


	10. Talk again to face the Storm

**Hallo La compagnie...**

 **Qui dit Dimanche dit... Jour du seigneur! Mais non! Nouveau chapitre... :D**

 **Alors comme toujours, voici le courrier de mes super lecteurs :)**

 **COURRIERS DES LECTEURS:**

 **Tequila75:** **Je t'ai déjà répondu en privé mais encore encore merci pour ton soutien. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture. :D**

 **Ploosh:** **Juste merci, le reste, je te le dis en privé :p Bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre ne fera pas obtenir ce que tu me promets depuis quelques temps :)**

 **Diana:** **Coucou, oui, je sais, je suis Cruella... :) Mais tu vas aimer ce chapitre, j'en sûre. :) Je te souhaite une excellente lecture. J'en profite aussi pour te remercier pour ta review sur "Passion destructrice". Je n'y peux rien quand j'écris sur un personnage que j'adore, je me sens obligée de le torturer... :) Bises.**

 **Kalex44:** **Que ton souhait soit exaucé! :) Voilà pour toi, la discussion avec le père d'Arizona. :D Je profite de ce chapitre pour te remercier pour ta review sur "Passion destructrice". J'aime vous faire peur, tu le sais bien. :D Merci. Pour la suite à Disney, je ne suis pas sûre mais on verra qui sait peut-être. Ce sera en fonction des mots que me donne ma dealeuse ^^ Merci aussi pour ton message sur "Celui qui croyait avoir tué". BONNE LECTURE.**

 **ArizonaFan:** **Ton vœu est exaucé! :)Merci pour tes messages, c'est toujours plaisant d'être comparé à Shonda... :) C'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews toujours pleine tendresse. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bises.**

* * *

Le colonel qui était dans le salon avec sa femme et son petit-fils se figea sur place. Jamais il n'avait entendu sa fille l'appeler ainsi avec tant d'autorité. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas et n'annonçait rien de bon. Il entra dans la cuisine et croisa le regard noir de colère de sa fille.

« Un problème, chérie?

\- Oui! Toi! Papa! Ou devrais-je dire Papi Colonel!

\- Arizona? Je... Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? S'énerva un peu plus Arizona. Je vais t'expliquer, ce qui se passe. Ma fille n'est pas ton fils! Jamais ma fille ne sera soldat, tu m'entends? Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai refusé de suivre ton exemple que je ne protège pas et défends pas mon pays. Je soigne des enfants à longueur de journée, comme toi, comme Tim, je sauve mon peuple! Et ma fille fera ce qu'elle voudra de sa vie mais je t'interdis de l'influencer comme tu nous as influencés. Tu montres que le bon côté de l'armée, le côté patriotique mais quand est-ce que tu vas lui montrer les morts, les souffrances, la solitude et la peur qui touchent les familles ? Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de lui parler de son tonton Tim, le héros de la famille, comme s'il allait passer la porte un soir de décembre. Tim est mort, papa, il faut que tu te mettes ça dans la tête et ma fille ne viendra pas prendre sa place. L'armée t'a tout pris, ton fils, tes Noëls même ta nuit de noces et toi... Toi, tu veux me faire vivre ça, tu veux faire vivre ça à ma fille? Comment tu peux me souhaiter ça après tout ce que j'ai sacrifié pour toi? Papa, ce n'est qu'une enfant. A cet âge-là, on apprend à faire du vélo, à nager, à jouer au hockey. Je pensais que tu le ferais puisque je ne peux plus le faire. Mais non, toi, tu lui apprends à tirer et à grimper à la corde comme un bon petit soldat.

\- Ari...

\- Non! Ne me coupe pas la parole. Je ne veux plus jamais voir ma fille dans le costume de soldat de Tim, je ne veux plus voir de photo d'elle conduisant une jeep ou saluer comme un bon petit soldat, je ne veux plus jamais te voir ou l'entendre dire Colonel en parlant de toi, tu es son grand-père pas son supérieur. Alors soit tu deviens son grand-père soit le choix sera vite fait, Sofia ne te verra plus. Je refuse qu'elle devienne une statistique dans les dossiers de l'armée, elle est ma fille et jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un mettre ma fille en danger.

\- Je ne me permettrai pas de mettre ma petite-fille en danger, l'armée protège... »

Daniel fut coupé dans son élan par une violente douleur dans la mâchoire. Le coup de poing était parti tout seul mais Arizona ne se démonta pas.

« Je protège ma famille alors que l'armée la détruit. Tu lui as fait faire du tir ! Qu'est-ce que tu as dans le crâne ! L'armée ne t'a donc pas suffisamment pris ? Moi, elle m'a tout pris, alors elle ne prendra pas ma fille ! Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais un enfant ne devrait voir son père partir le soir de Noël, jamais un frère ou une sœur ne devrait vivre la mort d'un frère. Je refuse que Paul vive cela. C'est à toi de choisir, maintenant. »

Arizona quitta la pièce alors que son père était encore sonné par la situation. Callie descendit les escaliers à ce moment.

« Az', tout va bien?

\- Je viens de m'engueuler avec mon père. Ça pourrait aller mieux. Dit-elle en se massant le poing. Sofia est en haut?

\- Non, elle est descendue. Elle voulait finir de te raconter sa journée. »

Arizona entra dans le salon.

« Maman, Sofia est avec toi?

\- Non, pourquoi?

\- Merde! »

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le hall, sa crainte se confirma. Les chaussures de Sofia n'étaient plus là et la porte d'entrée était ouverte. Arizona se précisa dehors, espérant apercevoir sa fille mais ce fut sans succès. Elle rentra et tenta de se calmer avant de faire de nouveau face à son père.

« Si tu as ne serait-ce qu'un peu de bon sens encore. Appelle quelqu'un pour fermer la base, ta petite-fille vient de se tirer. »

Daniel ne prit pas deux secondes pour réfléchir, il décrocha son téléphone et appela son supérieur hiérarchique. Ce dernier ferma ni une ni deux la base. Personne ne devait entrer ou sortir de la base tant qu'on n'avait pas retrouvé Sofia.

« Arizona, attends, tu vas où?

\- Retrouver ma fille! Dit-elle avec inquiétude.

\- Mets un manteau au moins. Intervint Barbara tout aussi inquiète que sa fille.

\- Je sais pas où je l'ai mis.

\- Sofia a dû partir avec, tu l'avais mis avec le mien et il n'est plus là. Ajouta Callie en prenant le sien.

\- Prends-le mien, chérie, je vais rester là avec Paul. Vous me tenez au courant. »

Les deux femmes partirent en compagnie du Colonel. Rapidement des hommes arrivèrent en renfort. Ils semblaient admirer et respecter le colonel, ce qui mit rapidement Arizona mal à l'aise. Elle l'écouter donner ses ordres avec un naturel déconcertant.

« Si vous la retrouvez, vous ne l'approchez pas, elle risquerait de prendre peur. Vous me contactez et seule ma fille ou sa compagne pourra aller la chercher, ai-je été clair?

\- Oui, monsieur! »

Callie et Arizona suivirent un groupe d'homme alors que le colonel menait un autre groupe à l'opposé de la base. Plus les minutes passaient plus Arizona se sentait responsable de la situation. Si elle n'avait pas explosé contre son père, elle n'aurait pas fait peur à sa fille.

« Arizona, ce n'est pas ta faute.

\- Si, je n'aurai jamais dû m'énerver contre mon père. Je...

\- Tu avais tes raisons et Sofia ne les a pas comprises. Elle s'est offert une petite escapade par crainte. Ce n'est pas ta fille pour rien. Elle est là, quelque part, on va la retrouver. »

Ils firent du porte à porte pendant deux longues heures, Callie était très inquiète pour Arizona qui boitait de plus en plus à mesure que les minutes passaient. Elle la prit délicatement par la taille et la força à s'arrêter.

« Tu devrais rentrer. Ta jambe...

\- Non, je ne rentrerai pas sans Sofia. Je vais bien.

\- Ari...

\- Non! »

Callie ne tenta pas plus sachant très bien qu'Arizona ne changerait pas d'avis. Les filles reprirent leurs recherches quand le téléphone de Callie sonna. Elle envoya en messagerie sans même regarder. Elle avait d'autre chose à faire que de répondre à l'hôpital de Seattle. Elle finit par répondre après plusieurs appels oppressants.

« Wilson, je n'ai pas le temps...

\- Sofia!

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je viens de rentrer de l'hôpital, Sofia est au téléphone avec Alex depuis vingt minutes. Elle est persuadée d'avoir fait une bêtise.

\- Elle est où? Demande à Alex de nous dire où elle est, ça fait presque trois heures qu'on la cherche.

\- Raccroche pas, je demande. »

Arizona regardait Callie avec surprise et inquiétude. Callie écarta son téléphone avant d'expliquer la situation à sa compagne.

« Ton téléphone devait être dans ton blouson parce que notre fille est au téléphone avec Alex.

\- Dieu, merci. Cette histoire d'aller dans les bras d'Alex quand ça ne va pas a du bon. Ajouta Arizona a demi-soulagée. Elle est où?

\- Je sais pas, Wilson est en train de demander à Karev. »

Arizona ne tenait plus. Elle allait finir par craquer. Sa fille était là quelque part dans le noir et le froid sans elle. Jo transmit enfin la réponse à Callie.

« Elle dit qu'elle est avec tonton Tim.

\- C'est impossible. Tim n'est jamais venu ici. Attends, peut-être que... Sergent?

\- Oui, madame? Demanda un des soldats du groupe.

\- Où est votre mur des héros?

\- A une dizaine de minutes vers le Nord, pourquoi?

\- Elle doit être là-bas. Allons-y. »

Tout le groupe se dirigea vers le mur des héros. Callie était restée au téléphone avec Jo jusqu'à ce que Sofia raccroche. Arizona à cet instant paniqua vraiment. Elle n'avait plus aucun lien avec sa fille. Elle ferma les yeux, se calma et fit les derniers pas vers le mur des héros.

« Callie, vas-y, elle t'écoutera toi.

\- Az', elle ne t'en voudra pas, vas-y. »

La belle blonde s'avança vers sa fille et vint s'assoir à côté d'elle. Sofia sursauta et lorsqu'elle reconnut sa mère lui tomba dans les bras en s'excusant encore et encore d'avoir quitté la maison. Arizona resserra son étreinte autour des épaules de sa fille emmitouflée dans son manteau.

« Tonton Alex, il m'a dit de rester ici. Que tu allais venir me chercher. Je voulais rentrer mais je savais plus comment il faisait tout noir. J'avais peur que tu me gronde comme tu as grondé papi. Je... Pardon, pardon, Mama.

\- J'étais en colère, c'est vrai mais pas contre toi, mon ange. Expliqua Arizona en serrant sa fille contre elle. Lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. J'étais en colère contre papi, j'ai crié, c'est vrai mais c'était pour des bêtises de grandes personnes.

\- Comme quand maman, elle t'a puni longtemps, avant mon anniversaire?

\- Oui, un peu.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on va plus voir papi et mamie? Demanda Sofia très inquiète.

\- Non, papi a fait une bêtise, s'il recommence, peut-être qu'on devra le punir mais pour le moment, il a le droit à une chance.

\- Comme quand j'ai menti, la première fois? Maman m'a grondé mais elle m'a pas punie.

\- Voilà, c'est pareil. Mais il ne faut pas partir comme ça. On fait une bêtise, on se fait gronder et c'est fini. Partir, c'est dangereux surtout à ton âge. D'accord? On parle, on ne se sauve plus?

\- Promis, je partirai plus sans le dire. Promis! Promis. Elle est où, maman?

\- Là-bas, avec les soldats de papi.

\- Je peux aller la voir.

\- Vas-y. »

Sofia embrassa sa mère sur la joue et courut rejoindre son autre maman qui attendait sur le trottoir d'en face. Arizona resta assise, incapable de se relever et refusant comme toujours de faire part de sa douleur. Elle regardait sa fille et sa compagne s'enlacer lorsqu'une main se rendit vers elle.

« Besoin d'un coup de main, madame. Demanda un jeune caporal tout sourire.

\- Je... Euh... »

Le jeune homme remonta légèrement son treillis pour laisser apparaître sa jambe. Si jeune et déjà blessé. Elle le regarda avec surprise.

« Longue soirée, je sais ce qu'on ressent. Vous devriez mettre une serviette tiède dessus, ça soulagera contrairement à la glace que vous conseilles tous les médecins. Allez, prenez ma main, ça restera entre nous. Mike Davis.

\- Merci, Mike. Dit-elle en lui prenant la main. C'était quand?

\- Irak, premier déploiement, deuxième jour. Une bombe. Comme j'avais promis à ma mère, j'étais rentrée pour Noël. Et vous? Afghanistan? Koweït?

\- Non, un crash d'avion. C'était ma jambe ou ma vie. Ma femme a choisi, mon protégé a agi. Au fait, je suis Arizona, Dr Arizona Robbins.

\- Médecins, oups. Vous êtes la fille du colonel, la doc des enfants? Demanda-t-il surpris.

\- Oui, c'est comme ça qu'il m'appelle? Demanda Arizona surprise.

\- Non, c'est comme ça que Tom Brooks vous appelle. C'est lui qui m'a sauvé la vie là-bas. En Irak. Il n'arrêtait pas de parler de la fille de mon colonel, la fille du colonel Robbins, la grande doc des enfants. Je crois qu'il a le béguin pour vous. »

Arizona ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant ce parfait inconnu lui parler de son meilleur ami. Elle prit le jeune homme par le bras et tous deux rejoignirent le colonel et ses hommes. Callie l'attendait avec Sofia et l'observait de loin pour s'assurer que tout allait bien pour elle. La belle blonde semblait vouloir parler à son père.

« Messieurs, rentrez dormir, vous avez fait du bon travail, je ne l'oublierai pas.

\- Papa, je peux te parler deux minutes? »

Daniel suivit sa fille à l'écart. Cette fois-ci, Arizona semblait plus calme et plus détendu qu'à leur précédente discussion. Elle ne voulait pas s'énerver et parler entre adultes civilisés.

« Je sais que je n'aurai pas dû te parler comme ça mais fallait que ça sorte. J'en pouvais plus. Je n'veux plus avoir à te parler ainsi mais sache que pour Sofia et Paul, je ferais n'importe quoi. Le plus important, c'est eux, maintenant. Et je te remercie d'avoir appelé tes hommes pour retrouver Sofia, ce soir.

\- Je t'ai élevée ainsi, je t'ai appris à protéger les gens que tu aimes et c'est ce que tu as fait, ce soir. Tu m'as fait part de tes inquiétudes, de manières plutôt percutantes, certes... Dit-il en massant sa mâchoire.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Ne le sois pas, je l'ai mérité. Tu as défendu ta fille, tu as protégée Sofia parce que tu la pensais en danger. A l'avenir, je lui apprendrai à faire du vélo et à jouer au hockey dans le quartier comme tous les grands-pères font. Je veillerai sur elle et retirerait mes galons à chaque fois que je jouerai avec elle ou avec Paul Alexander, je t'en fais le serment, Arizona. Ton message est passé et je suis encore plus fier de toi, aujourd'hui que je ne l'étais, hier. Maintenant, rentrons avant que ta mère n'appelle l'état-major en renfort.

\- D'accord mais une dernière chose, veille sur le caporal Mike Davis, il m'a l'air d'être un bon élément, comme l'était Tim. Veille sur lui et ne lui mets pas la pression.

\- J'y penserai. Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Je t'aime, ma fille.

\- Je t'aime aussi, papa. »

Après avoir échangé un câlin, ils rejoignirent Callie et Sofia. La petite fille sauta dans les bras de son grand-père alors qu'Arizona venait se blottir contre Callie. La latina était contente de voir de nouveau un sourire accroché au visage de sa belle.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison, Barbara les attendait. Paul s'était endormi dans son lit et depuis elle tournait et virait en attendant leur retour. Callie et Sofia étaient avec les Robbins alors qu'Arizona disparut discrètement à l'étage. Sa jambe lui faisait souffrir le martyre, elle se traita jusqu'à la salle de bain, attrapa une serviette et suivit les conseils de son ami du soir.

Elle s'installa sur le mit, retira ses chaussures, son jean. Lorsqu'elle retira sa prothèse, la douleur se fit plus vive, lui extorquant un gémissement de désaccord. Elle déposa la serviette tiède et l'apaisement fut presque instantané. Elle se laissa aller contre la tête de lit et ferma les yeux. La journée avait été forte en émotions et bien que ses retrouvailles avec Callie furent les plus agréables au monde, bien au-delà de ses espérances. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte que la journée enfin se termine.

« Az', viens manger, ça te fera du bien. Cria Callie d'en bas de l'escalier.

\- J'arrive. »

Elle se redressa en grognant. Le reprit ne fut que de courte durée. Elle se changea et prit son temps pour rejoindre sa famille. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle à manger, tout le monde était déjà attablé. Elle s'installa en face de Sofia à côté de Callie qui lui offrir un sourire tendre avant de glisser délicatement sa main sur sa cuisse. Elle retint sa grimace de douleur et soufra intérieurement.

« Après une journée mouvementée, rien de mieux qu'un bon repas. »

Barbara avait à peine fini de parler que déjà Sofia et Daniel se jetaient sur la nourriture alors que Callie servait Arizona en lui parlant déjà du programme du lendemain. Dans son esprit la belle blonde ne pensait qu'à une chose, dormir avant que Paul ne se réveille. Callie avait bien senti qu'Arizona était épuisée mais connaissant sa compagne, elle préféra se taire et veiller du coin de l'œil à ce que tout se passe bien jusqu'à l'heure du coucher.

« Mama, tu vas quand même me lire mon histoire? Ou...

\- Et si c'était papi? Tu sais que c'est papi qui me lisait des histoires? S'exclama Arizona en regardant son père. Il lit les meilleures histoires du monde.

\- Tu m'en liras une, papi?

\- Fini ton dessert, brossage de dents et au lit, miss. »

Sofia termina en vitesse son tiramisu et se précipita hors de table pour aller se laver les dents. Callie et Arizona se mirent à rire. Jamais elle n'avait vu, Sofia si pressée d'aller au lit. Arizona regarda Callie suivre Sofia.

« Callie, tu...

\- Je vais jeter un coup d'œil, voir si Paul dort bien.

\- Merci. »

Arizona suivit ses parents jusqu'au salon pour prendre leur café. La jeune femme resta silencieuse. Barbara s'inquiéta un peu pensant qu'il y avait un problème avec Callie. La seule solution pour le savoir était de faire comme lorsqu'elle était petite.

« Alors, Arizona, comment s'est passée ta journée avec Callie?

\- Bien, très bien même. On a discuté un peu.

\- Vous avez visité un peu? Demanda Daniel avec tendresse.

\- Pas vraiment, on est tombé sur l'hôtel du père de Callie. On a mangé la meilleure des pizzas. Il y en avait une avec des ravioles, une tuerie et je ne te parle pas de sa pizza chocolat, banane, chantilly. Il y avait même des amandes caramélisées. Désolée maman, mais chef grenouille a battu ta pizza.

\- Chef Grenouille? Qui porte un nom pareil?

\- C'est le surnom que Callie lui donne, papa. C'est une histoire d'enfance.

\- Alors avec Callie tout va bien? Même si tu n'aimes plus mes pizzas. Plaisanta Barbara.

\- Oui, tout va bien. On ne parle pas de mariage ou de nous dans vingt ans mais on a décidé de vivre au jour le jour et de retrouver la confiance l'une envers l'autre. On a besoin de temps encore.

\- New-York ne s'est pas fait en un jour, ma chérie. »

Arizona sourit à la réflexion de sa mère. Quelques minutes plus tard, Callie redescendit tout sourire et vint s'asseoir à côté de sa blonde et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

« Papi et Mama sont attendus à l'étage pour l'histoire et le bisou. »

Père et fille montèrent retrouver Sofia. Arizona embrassa sa fille qui comme toujours en demanda un peu plus. Un câlin pendant que papi racontait l'histoire. La belle blonde ne pouvait pas résister bien longtemps à Sofia. Elle l'embrassa sur le front et invita le colonel à commencer son histoire. Sofia s'endormir rapidement sous le regard tendre d'Arizona.

« C'est encore plus efficace qu'avec toi. Murmura Daniel avec le sourire. Tu redescends?

\- Non, je vais rester un peu avec elle et je vais aller me coucher.

\- D'accord, bonne nuit, munchkin. Souffla Daniel en l'embrassant sur le front. A demain. »

Arizona sourit. Cela faisait bien longtemps que son père ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi. Elle ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de sa fille. Elle n'était pas prête à quitter Sofia pas après l'avoir perdue pendant quelques heures. La peur de ne jamais la revoir l'avait envahie et n'était pas prête à partir. Elle resserra délicatement son étreinte en veillant à ne pas la réveiller et rester là, simplement à la regarder.

Une heure et demi plus tard alors que minuit allait sonner, Callie monta se coucher à son tour et trouva Arizona, assise dans leur lit, les yeux clos, le visage tendu. La belle latina vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit du côté d'Arizona et posa sa main sur sa cuisse pour lui signifier tendrement sa présence avant de l'embrasser.

« Callie. Murmura Arizona dans leur baiser. Ta main...

\- Pardon, je pensais que tu aimais que...

\- Non, ça me fait mal, ce soir, ce n'est pas toi. Ajouta la jeune en embrassant de nouveau Callie.

\- Tu veux que je regarde? »

Arizona savait très bien que ce n'était pas une véritable question, que de toute façon, quelle que soit sa réponse, Callie soulèverait le linge humide pour regarder les dégâts. Et ce ne fut pas manqué, Callie la regarda les yeux remplis de gêne, d'amour et d'inquiétude avec cette pointe de colère en arrière qu'elle avait bien mérité. Elle avait une fois de plus fait passer le bonheur et la sécurité de quelqu'un avant sa propre santé.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est ma fille. Elle passera toujours avant les autres.

\- Tu as désinfecté au moins?

\- Oui et pour le moment, je veux juste calmer la douleur.

\- Ton linge est trop...

\- Non, n'y touche pas, il est parfait. Davis avait raison, une serviette tiède et c'est le paradis. Viens te coucher, tu es épuisée.

\- Tu veux un massage? Ça t'aidait avant.

\- Ça... Je veux bien. Et ça m'a manqué. Alex n'est pas aussi doué que toi. Ajouta-t-elle pour taquiner sa compagne. »

Callie posa doucement ses mains sur la cuisse d'Arizona et la massa délicatement veillant à ne pas lui faire mal. Arizona grimaçait de temps en temps mais le bien-être retrouvé dans cet instant n'avait pas de prix.

« Ta mère emmène Sofia au zoo, demain. Ton père travaille peut-être qu'on pourrait rester au calme avec Paul comme ça tu pourras reposer ta jambe, non?

\- Je suis d'accord. Le P'tit monstre m'a terriblement manqué aujourd'hui.

\- Même quand...

\- Je ne répondrai pas à cette question, cela ferait de moins une mère indigne. Répondit Arizona en riant. »

La nuit fut belle et douce. Le lendemain Sofia visita le zoo, puis ce fut les musées et les théâtres qui suivirent. Callie et Arizona ne voyaient leur aînée qu'au petit déjeuner et au souper, le reste du temps, leur petite princesse partait en escapade avec ses grands-parents. Et c'est ainsi que le jour du départ, Callie cru qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à tout faire entrer dans la voiture. Le nouveau vélo offert papi pour se faire pardonner de n'avoir pas pu jouer beaucoup avec Sofia à cause de son travail, les quelques dizaines de peluches achetées ça et là par Barbara en souvenir de Jacksonville et les vêtements et autres cadeaux pour Paul et Sofia de la part des amis des grands-parents qui avaient été attendrit par le petit dernier de la famille Robbins.

« Mon dieu, j'ai cru que je m'en sortirai jamais! S'exclama Callie bien heureuse de retrouver son merveilleux canapé. Sofia est couchée avec monsieur Toutmoche, monsieur Renard et monsieur Mouton qui a des cornes. Paul s'est endormi et toi, tu n'as qu'une envie, c'est de faire la même chose.

\- Excuse-moi, Calliope mais le retour m'a tué et rien qu'à l'idée de retourner bosser, demain, j'ai envie de pleurer. Murmura Arizona en se blottissant contre elle.

\- Quand tu fais ça, on dirait Sofia. Tu n'as qu'à demander à Hunt, un délai. Il comprendrait tu sais, c'est lui qui t'a opérée. Il a failli te perdre plus d'une fois sur la table alors si y'en a bien un qui voudra t'écouter, c'est lui.

\- Paul sera avec toi, les deux premiers jours mais après...

\- Ma sœur est en ville pour une semaine, je suis sûre qu'elle pourrait garder Paul et Sofia. Ça lui ferait plaisir.

\- Callie, c'est pas ça le problème.

\- Alors, je t'écoute. Explique-moi. Répondit Callie en se tournant vers Arizona.

\- A un moment donné, tu ne seras plus en vacances, ta sœur sera de retour en Floride et notre fille retrouvera le chemin de l'école. A ce moment-là, Paul devra être surveillé par un ou une inconnue et ça, je n'y arrive pas. J'ai failli le perdre, j'ai failli mourir et ne jamais le voir, il ne serait peut-être pas là sans l'intervention d'Addison. S'il a un problème, s'il développe quelque chose à cause des complications de sa naissance, je ne serai pas là et...

\- Arizona, tu veux quelqu'un de confiance pour Paul, je comprends tout à fait mais tu ne pourras pas être là à chaque instant de son existence. C'est dur au début mais ça va aller, je te le promets. Viens là. »

Arizona se serra de nouveau contre Callie et enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa compagne. Ce qu'elle n'osait pas dire, c'est qu'elle avait peur. Depuis son opération, elle n'avait pas remis les pieds dans un bloc, elle n'avait plus croisée d'enfants malade et de parents atterrés. Depuis son opération, sa vie était différente, bien qu'elle aime par-dessus tout Sofia, Paul était son fils biologique, elle l'avait porté et maintenant, elle comprenait ce que les parents ressentaient. A cet instant, elle ne se sentait plus capable de faire face à une telle situation. Il fallait qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un et vite avant que son blocage ne vienne tout détruire ce qu'elle avait mis près de six mois à reconstruire.

* * *

 **Voilà, Arizona retrouve peu à peu le chemin de sa vie d'avant. D'après vous, parviendra-t-elle à retrouver le chemin des bloc ou fera-t-elle face à une nouvelle tempête? Parviendra-t-elle à laisser Paul derrière elle pour aller travailler? Callie et Arizona parviendront-elles à faire face à cette nouvelle vie? Réponse la semaine prochaine.**

 **J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews... :) Je vous embrasse,**

 **Bien à vous,**

 **K. Tesla xoxo**


	11. A Complicated Return

**Hallo tout le monde,**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre. Merci Tequila75 d'être mon aide-mémoire. Ce n'est pas que je vous oublie, c'est juste que je vous prépare d'autres histoires. Alors parfois, le dimanche, je ne vois pas les heures passer et j'oublie de vous poster votre petite dose de Calzona. Alors avant de commencer la lecture, comme toujours, voici ma réponse à vos messages.**

 **COURRIERS DE MES LECTEURS: (Il faut vraiment que je vous trouve un surnom...)**

 **Tequila75: Je commence par toi, comme souvent... :) Alors tu me connais, tu sais comment je suis... Je crois que l'accalmie est déjà fini... :) Bonne lecture et merci pour ton soutien. :D**

 **Ploosh: Je t'offre une petite place ici, même si maintenant, tu es bien plus qu'un rendez-vous hebdomadaire... :) J'espère que ce chapitre ne vaudra pas une nouvelle menace... Souviens-toi, je détiens ton ami en otage même si tu m'as fait clairement comprendre que cela n'avait aucune emprise sur toi. Bonne lecture et à plus... :D Bisous.**

 **ArizonaFan: Comme toujours, merci beaucoup pour ton soutien. Pour tes jolis messages et ton enthousiasme. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bises.**

 **Amelierqs: Je t'ai déjà répondu en MP mais ton enthousiasme et ton gentil message méritaient bien une petite place ici... :) Je te remercie et espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le reste de la fanfiction. :) Bien à toi. K.**

 **Diana: Ton imagination débordante est super mignonne... :) Je te remercie de ton soutien. Pour le Tibette, je suis désolée mais même si je les adore, je crains n'avoir écrit que de la bouillie d'histoire à leur sujet. Peut-être qu'un jour, je m'y mettrai. Bonne lecture. :) J'en profite pour te remercier pour ta review sur "Explosion sentimentale", je suis ravie que cette histoire t'ai plu. :)**

 **Aurelie447: Je viens de recevoir toutes tes reviews comme une pluie de compliment, je t'en remercie. :) J'espère que la suite de cette histoire de plaira. Si tu veux discuter de toutes ses aventures, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un MP... Je ne réponds pas toujours sur les reviews des anciennes histoires simplement parce que les nouvelles me prennent beaucoup de temps mais je suis toujours ravie d'avoir une discussion intéressante avec mes lecteurs. Bonne lecture avec ce nouveau chapitre. Bien à toi.**

 **Voilà les amis, j'ai hâte de vous lire, en attendant... BONNE LECTURE.**

 **Bien à vous,**

 **K. Tesla xoxo**

* * *

Lorsqu'Arizona arriva dans son service le lendemain matin, tous les enfants lui avaient préparé un cadeau. Alex avait veillé à ce que chacun puisse lui offrir en main propre. La belle blonde fut bien émotive et décida de tapisser les murs de son bureau avec tous les jolis dessins. Avec l'aide de Wilson, à la pause de midi, elles refirent la décoration.

« Ça va mieux toi? Ta main est soignée? Demanda Arizona alors qu'elles épinglaient le dernier dessin.

\- Super. Alex a passé la semaine à me chouchouter et à fulminer contre le responsable de mon invalidité comme il disait avec désespoir. Tu aurais dû le voir, il était plus inquiet que moi pour mon avenir.

\- C'est Alex quand il aime, il donne tout. Et tes Examens?

\- Alex a décidé que mes examens seraient réussis donc je devais être choyée.

\- Il est amoureux, c'est normal. Tu as les résultats quand?

\- A la fin de la semaine, d'ailleurs, Alex organise une soirée, samedi pour fêter ça. Même Christina sera là pour l'occasion. Elle revient exprès de Suisse pour ça.

\- Alex lui a promis une bouteille de tequila?

\- Non, la caisse toute entière. Répondit Jo en riant. Tu peux venir avec les petits si tu veux.

\- La sœur de Callie est en ville jusqu'à dimanche. Elle pourra toujours garder les petits, Sofia reprends l'école, lundi et Paul est petit encore pour venir en soirée comme ça, je...

\- Ok, alors je compte deux au lieu de quatre. Je dois y aller, l'ortho m'appelle pour une urgence. Dis-moi que Callie revient bientôt? Ajouta Jo en coupant son biper.

\- Dans trois jours.

\- Yes! A plus. »

Quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'Arizona allait retourner travailler, Karev entra dans son bureau sans frapper. La jeune femme sursauta.

« Tu as deux minutes?

\- Oui, bien sûr, dis-moi.

\- Je parle à l'amie, à la femme et au mentor pas au docteur, d'accord?

\- D'accord, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Dit-elle en lui montrant le canapé.

\- Voilà, qu'est-ce que tu en pense? Ajouta-t-il en ouvrant un écrin.

\- C'est pour Wilson... Pardon, pour Jo?

\- Oui, elle est trop petite?

\- Tu plaisante? Elle est magnifique. Jo va l'adorer j'en suis sûre. Alors ça y est tu vas te lancer?

\- J'espère que cette fois, elle dira oui.

\- Elle acceptera j'en suis persuadée. Je suis fière de toi, Alex. Dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

\- Je veux ma danse avec toi à mon mariage.

\- Je te l'ai promis, je le ferai.

\- Merci. Dit-il en l'enlaçant. Tu crois que... Si je le fais à la fête, elle va se sentir obligée de dire «oui»?

\- Alexander Karev, on parle de Jo. Elle ne s'est jamais gênée pour dire ce qu'elle pensait devant tout le monde. Elle prendra la décision qu'elle voudra que vous soyez que tous les deux ou entourés de vos amis.

\- Tu as raison. »

Arizona resta un instant à câliner Alex. Son petit protégé avait bien grandit et cela lui faisait tout drôle. Son petit frère était devenu un homme. Alex quant à lui se sentait enfin vivant. Lui, le gamin des rues avait réussi dans la vie et espérait bien que sa grande sœur de cœur continuerait de veiller sur lui-même après son mariage.

« Oh, je crois que Mama est occupée.

\- Callie! Hey.

\- Salut, docteur Torres. S'exclama Alex en se levant. Salut princesse. Hey, mais c'est mon petit monstre. »

Callie offrir un grand sourire à Arizona, laissant Alex prendre Paul dans ses bras. La belle blonde vint se blottir contre Callie et l'embrassa tendrement avant de reporter son attention sur Sofia. La petite fille était toute guillerette.

« C'était bien ta journée?

\- Oui, avec maman, on a fait la cuisine et je sais dire plein de truc en espagnol. J'ai même appelé Abuelo pour lui parler. Il a dit que je parlais aussi bien qu'une vraie latina.

\- Ouh, je suis fière de toi, ma princesse. S'exclama Arizona en la prenant dans ses bras. Et Paul, il a été sage?

\- Il est comme maman, une vraie marmotte. C'est Tatie qui l'a dit. »

Arizona ne put s'empêcher de rire. Après avoir déposé Sofia, elle prit délicatement Paul dans ses bras. Callie et Alex s'installèrent sur le canapé avec Sofia alors qu'Arizona berçait Paul qui n'avait qu'une envie c'était jouer avec les cheveux de sa maman.

« Oh mon petit champion, tu es en forme, aujourd'hui.

\- Il s'est réveillée, il y a une demi-heure, c'est pour ça qu'on est venu, maintenant.

\- Robbins, on a une urgence aux urgences. »

Callie prit Paul des bras d'Arizona et après une tournée générale de bisous Arizona retourna au boulot en compagnie d'un Karev tout souriant. L'urgence était une petite fille qui avait décidé qu'une bille était tout aussi comestible qu'un bonbon. Alors que les internes paniquaient autour de la situation, Alex poussa tout le monde et arracha le stylo des mains d'une des infirmières. Il procéda à une trachéotomie en urgence sous le regard fier d'Arizona.

« Allez, ma belle. Hey, ça c'est un son que j'aime entendre. Au bloc, tout de suite. Ajouta Alex en prenant les choses en main. »

Arizona lui fit signe de continuer et retourna à ses consultations. Une heure plus tard, elle retrouva Karev dans la chambre de la petite fille. Elle s'était endormie.

« Tu crois que je rends la bille aux parents?

\- Elle appartient à leur fille, ils n'auront qu'à prendre la décision ou non de la garder. En tout cas, tu as fait du bon boulot. Ça m'avait manqué de te regarder travailler. Allez, c'est l'heure de rentrer. On se voit demain, on a une opération à onze heures.

\- Tu ne viens pas pour parler aux parents? Demanda Alex surpris.

\- Pourquoi? Tu l'as accueillie à l'hôpital. Tu lui as sauvé la vie deux fois avant de la surveiller pendant près d'une heure pour être sûr que ton opération n'avait rien altérée. C'est ton patient, pas le mien. Allez, à demain, Karev. Ajouta-t-elle avec le sourire. »

Arizona quitta l'hôpital. Habituellement, elle prenait son temps pour se changer, elle buvait toujours un dernier café avec les infirmières de pédiatrie mais là, elle n'avait qu'une hâte: rentrer chez elle, retrouver ses petits monstres. Lorsqu'elle rentra, Sofia et Paul jouaient dans la chambre alors que Callie faisait la cuisine en discutant avec sa sœur. Les deux femmes parlaient en espagnol sans même s'en rendre compte.

La jeune chirurgienne avait rapidement remarqué le lien et l'univers à part qui liaient les deux sœurs. Il fallait qu'Aria vous accepte pour que Callie soit parfaitement et pleinement dans l'histoire. Ce n'était pas volontaire mais il fallait s'y faire et vivre avec. Arizona était rapidement parvenue à se faire une place dans le cœur d'Aria.

« Hello la compagnie.

\- Hey, Zona', dios mio, tu es magnifique comme toujours. Un verre?

\- Ce ne serait pas de refus. Dit-elle avant d'embrasser Callie. Salut, vous...

\- Bien passé ta journée?

\- Super. Les enfants m'ont couvert de cadeaux. Alex a sauvé la vie d'une petite fille et maintenant, on ne parle plus boulot avant demain, neuf heures. »

Callie sourit tendrement.

« Justement, le chef m'a attrapé. Il voulait me parler.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Il veut que tu reprennes tout de suite?

\- Non, il m'envoie à Vancouver, le jour de ma reprise pour parler d'Ortho aux jeunes de l'université parce que l'ortho est en chute libre.

\- Toi? Mais pourquoi? On va faire comment?

\- Hey, chérie, Aria est là et Sofia m'a promis de t'aider. C'est seulement pour deux jours et je ne serai pas loin, s'il y a besoin, je rentrerai. D'accord? Murmura Callie en l'embrassant dans les cheveux.

\- D'accord. »

Arizona tint compagnie à Aria. Les deux femmes discutèrent leurs enfants respectifs, du mari d'Aria, Enzo et de Callie. La belle blonde eut le droit à l'éternel questionnaire sur ses attentions envers Callie et une fois de plus, elle le réussit avec succès.

« Attention, je ne veux plus de tromperie, ni de secret entre vous, je ne vais plus avoir de chambre d'amis prochainement alors on reste règlo.

\- Promis... Attends, comment ça plus de chambre d'amis? Tu as trois chambres et... Oh mon dieu, Callie est au courant.

\- Au courant de quoi? Demanda Callie.

\- Aria... Elle est...

\- Ah, oui, elle va avoir un autre petit monstre. J'espère pour Enzo que ce sera un petit mec.

\- Quoi, mes trois drôles de dames sont très bien. exclama Aria avec un grand sourire. J'aimerai bien que ce soit un petit mec aussi. Les tresses le matin, c'est wow épuisant.

\- D'ailleurs, elles sont où? Demanda Arizona avec un grand sourire.

\- À Venise, en vacances chez mes beaux-parents. Enzo va ramener Stella pour l'école et retournera chercher, Andrea et Sara plus tard.

\- Maman, on mange bientôt? J'ai faim. Demanda timidement Sofia. Hey, Mama, t'es rentrée?

\- Je suis venue de dire coucou mais tu jouais avec Paul, je ne voulais pas t'embêter.

\- Ben, Paul, y dort sur la couverture. Et puis, je suis venue voir parce que mon ventre il a faim.

\- Vas t'installer, chérie, c'est prêt dans deux minutes. Répondit Callie avec tendresse. »

Arizona s'excusa auprès des deux sœurs et disparue dans la chambre de Sofia pour voir Paul. Son petit monstre dormait à poings fermés. Elle se pencha et le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Il serait toujours mieux installé dans son lit plutôt qu'à même le sol.

« Mais maman, j'ai faim.

\- Peut-être mais on attend que tout le monde soit à table pour se servir.

\- Pfff!

\- Sofia Robbin...

\- Oh là, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Arizona en entrant dans le salon. Tu m'avais promis, Sofia.

\- Pardon, Mama. Je ferai plus crier maman. »

Aria ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sa nièce avait peur des colères latines, celles qui font du bruit et qui finissent par punir mais elle craignait encore plus les colères froides d'Arizona. La belle blonde ne haussait jamais le ton mais se faisait toujours entendre.

Comme toujours, Sofia accapara la parole pour raconter sa journée. Puis Aria la prit à part pour parler en espagnol, prétexte pour laisser Callie et Arizona discuter tranquillement. La latina écoutait sa compagne lui raconter en détails le sauvetage de la petite fille grâce aux bons réflexes d'Alex. Elle parla ensuite du secret qu'Alex lui avait confié, Callie savait tenir sa langue et semblait plutôt heureuse de la nouvelle.

« Aria, tu ne vas pas dormir à l'hôtel. On a une nouvelle chambre d'amis, autant qu'elle serve. Intervint Arizona.

\- Ah, tu vois, je t'avais dit! Pose tes affaires, tu dors, ici. Surenchérit Callie en prenant Arizona par la taille.

\- Je ne veux pas déranger. Vous venez de vous retrouver.

\- Ça ne nous empêchera pas de nous retrouver. Répondit Arizona en embrassant Callie dans le cou.

\- Stop! Je ne veux pas savoir, tu parles de ma sœur... »

Les trois femmes se mirent à rire.

« Les sœurettes, je vous laisse, je vais dormir. Des opérations m'attendent, demain. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit, chérie. Murmura Callie en l'embrassant tendrement.

\- Bonne nuit, Mama. Intervint Sofia.

\- Bonne nuit, mon ange et quand maman dit au lit.

\- On va se coucher sans grogner et pour l'histoire, y'en aura deux, demain. »

Arizona embrassa sa fille avant de prendre congés. Les journées de reprise étaient les pires pour la jeune chirurgienne qui donnait toujours plus pour se faire pardonner d'avoir pris un peu de repos. Lorsque Callie vint la rejoindre, elle s'était endormie avec Paul endormi tout contre sa peau. Dans leur petite bulle rose, seule Arizona était vraiment capable de rendormir Paul lorsqu'il faisait un cauchemar. Callie alla se changer dans la salle de bain. En revenant dans la chambre, ses deux amours n'avaient pas bougé. Elle prit délicatement son fils et le posa dans son lit avant de se coucher. Arizona vint se blottir contre elle et comme tous les soirs depuis six mois, elles s'endormirent le sourire aux lèvres.

« Arizona... Ton biper... Grogna Callie. »

La belle blonde grogna à son tour en regardant l'heure. Il était sept heures et demi, son dos lui faisait mal, son esprit était complètement embrouillé. Elle se laissa retomber sur son oreiller. Habituellement, elle était matinale mais après une nuit blanche, elle n'avait qu'une envie c'est dormir.

« Une urgence au boulot. Je dois y aller. Je t'aime! »

Arizona quitta la chambre sans même voir que sa phrase avait électrisé Callie qui était dorénavant plus que réveillée. Elle se leva d'un bond, enfila son peignoir et courut jusqu'à la cuisine. Arizona qui enfilait son manteau se retrouva plaquée contre la porte d'entrée. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà les lèvres de Callie venaient capturer les siennes.

« Passe une bonne journée.

\- Je... Wow... Je vais prier pour avoir des urgences plus souvent si c'est pour avoir autant d'amour. »

Callie lui vola un dernier baiser avant de la laisser partir. Arizona était légèrement perdue mais bien heureuse de retrouver sa Calliope. Elle arriva dix minutes plus tard à l'hôpital. Alex était déjà là. Le connaissant, Arizona savait qu'il avait dormi dans une salle de repos puisque Wilson était en service de nuit. Elle se mit en tenue et vint le rejoindre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a?

\- Accident de la route, un bus d'enfants rentrant de voyage à la campagne contre une voiture. Plusieurs blessés légers, Wilson, Edward et Kepner s'en chargent. Nous on a le gamin de sept ans qui était dans la voiture. Il est inconscient depuis l'arrivée des secours sur les lieux.

\- Ok. On y va, on prend le bloc deux, laissons le bloc un à la neuro. Euh, Karev? Ajouta Arizona en prenant le bras d'Alex.

\- Oui, Doc?

\- Que Wilson trouve un remplaçant aux urgences, je la veux avec nous au bloc. Et tu es responsable de ce dossier, tu parles aux parents avant de venir au bloc.

\- D'accord. A tout de suite. »

Alex courut prévenir Jo. Il était heureux pour sa petite-amie mais inquiet par le regard que lui avait lancé Arizona en lui disant cela. Lorsqu'il retrouva Arizona, c'était au bloc après avoir parlé avec la mère du petit garçon. Lorsqu'il entra, Wilson avait le regard plus qu'inquiet ce qui n'arrangea guère son état d'esprit.

« Le môme a une balle dans le flanc. Robbins va commencer l'incision. Murmura Wilson à son oreille. »

Le jeune chirurgien croisa le regard de son mentor et comprit qu'il y avait un problème. Il vint se placer à côté d'elle et c'est là qu'il comprit. Le petit garçon aurait pu être Sofia, il avait le même âge, les mêmes origines latines. Son mentor faisait un transfert. La main d'Arizona était crispée sur le bord de la table pour ne pas céder à la panique. Tout le monde l'attendait au tournant et elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voit fuir. Alex posa sa main délicatement sur celle d'Arizona et lui dit d'une voix plus que sincère.

« Docteur Robbins, votre biper sonne. On a besoin de vous, aux urgences. Voulez-vous que je fasse l'opération? »

Arizona comprit qu'Alex lui offrait une dernière porte de sortie. Elle lui posa le scalpel au creux de la main et quitta le bloc sans un regard à quiconque. Il fallait qu'elle sorte et vite. A peine la porte refermée, qu'elle partait déjà en courant. Elle avait besoin d'air, de respirer. Elle s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du toit. Teddy, sa meilleure amie, l'y emmenait souvent après une opération ratée ou la mort d'un de ses patients. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur et laissa le vent fouetter son visage. Elle pleurait comme jamais elle n'avait pleuré à l'hôpital. Jamais elle n'avait failli devant un enfant sur sa table. Sans Alex, elle se serait effondrée devant un bloc opératoire plein. Elle, la grande chirurgienne pédiatrique que tous les grands hôpitaux du pays s'arrachaient n'avait pas été capable de faire face dans une situation de crise. Elle avait paniqué à cause d'un vulgaire cauchemar qui était venu la hanter. Elle venait de prendre sa décision. C'était la goutte d'eau qui venait de faire déborder le vase. Une main qui tremble dans un bloc opératoire, c'est signe qu'il est temps de tout arrêter avant de perdre le patient de trop.

Arizona se leva et redescendit jusqu'aux urgences. La foule s'était dissipée, les enfants avaient été triés, soignés et le calme semblait être revenu. Kepner lui sauta littéralement dessus.

« Karev vous cherche docteur Robbins, ça a l'air important. »

Arizona ne voulait voir qu'une seule et unique personne, c'était le docteur Hunt et elle finit par le trouver dans son bureau. Il la regarda avec surprise et l'invita à s'asseoir.

« Je vous remercie, je venais juste vous dire que je... Je ne peux plus continuer. Je démissionne.

\- Pardon? Puis-je connaître le motif? Demanda Hunt complètement déstabilisé.

\- Je suis un danger pour mes patients. Sans l'intervention du docteur Karev, mon patient serait sûrement mort sur la table d'opération sans que je ne fasse rien pour le sauver. Je veux que le docteur Karev prenne la relève.

\- Et si je refuse?

\- Alors, je resterai mais je ne ferai aucune opération quel qu'elles soient.

\- Docteur Robbins, je comprends que ces six derniers mois n'ont pas été facile pour vous mais...

\- Non, chef! Cela n'a rien avoir avec mon fils. Ça remonte à bien avant lui. Une situation que je refuse de revivre. Je me suis promis de ne jamais opérer le patient de trop. Ma main a tremblé dans ce bloc, ce matin. Je tiens ma promesse. Je m'arrête avant d'avoir à annoncer à un parent la mort de leur enfant parce que je n'ai pas été à la hauteur.

* * *

 **Alors, d'après vous? Que va faire Owen? Va-t-il accepter la demande d'Arizona ou va-t-il trouver une solution pour la garder au sein du Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital?**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je vous souhaite une excellente semaine et rendez-vous dimanche pour la suite.**

 **Je vous adore,**

 **K. Tesla xoxo**


	12. A new Life: Family & Fear

**Hallo la compagnie.**

 **Je n'étais pas d'humeur à écrire ou à vous torturer aujourd'hui... Ce qui a touché notre pays il y a deux jours, maintenant, est innommable et je n'ai pas les mots pour décrire ce que je ressens à des centaines de kilomètres de là. Je n'avais pas le goût de publier, aujourd'hui et puis je me suis dit que si je ne le faisais pas, cela ne leur donnait qu'un peu plus de pouvoir. Nous sommes unis et nous devons continuer à vivre et leur montrer que nous n'avons pas peur.**

 **Alors, je vous publier ce chapitre qui est l'antépénultième de cette histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira...**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère plus que tout vous lire...**

 **Mes lecteurs de Paris et d'ailleurs qui ont eu peur, qui ont perdu un être cher, qui ont simplement perdu leur sourire à cause de ses êtres sans âme... Je pense à vous, et si vous avez besoin, je suis là... Ecrire soulage souvent les coeurs alors n'hésitez pas à écrire, ici, ou sur FB, je vous répondrai, toujours...**

 **Je vous le dis, je vous aime... Alors ne me laissez pas sans nouvelle...**

 **Bien à vous,**

 **K. Tesla xoxo**

* * *

 _-_ _Non, chef! Cela n'a rien avoir avec mon fils. Ça remonte à bien avant lui. Une situation que je refuse de revivre. Je me suis promis de ne jamais opérer le patient de trop. Ma main a tremblé dans ce bloc, ce matin. Je tiens ma promesse. Je m'arrête avant d'avoir à annoncer à un parent la mort de leur enfant parce que je n'ai pas été à la hauteur._

\- Prenez des vacances, vous en avez à revendre. Prenez-les et on en reparlera. En attendant, Karev prend votre place mais ce n'est que temporaire. Je refuse de croire que vous allez partir comme ça.

\- Si cela vous permet de vous faire à l'idée. C'est vous le chef après tout. »

Elle quitta le bureau du chef et prit la direction des vestiaires. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Alex la croisa. Il se précipita vers elle, le regard rempli d'inquiétude.

« Arizona, c'était quoi ça? Hypoglycémie? Crampe? Paresthésie? Oh mon dieu, paresthésie?

\- Non, la trouille.

\- Quoi? Tu... Explique-toi. Dit-il en refermant la porte des vestiaires.

\- J'ai eu la trouille! S'énerve Arizona. J'étais complètement paniquée. Je pensais à Sofia, à mon frère. Ce môme s'est fait tirer dessus en pleine rue dans notre pays qui est censé être civilisé et sécurisé! Son père est mort d'une balle dans la tête et a créé un accident. J'ai... Ça n'a plus aucune importance, j'ai démissionné.

\- Tu as quoi? Qui va veiller sur les petits? Qui va sauver les petits humains des monstres? Qui...

\- Toi, Alex. Maintenant, c'est toi, le chef. Wilson a eu un excellent professeur. J'ai eu Hopkins, il y a quelques jours, elle a refusé leur proposition pour rester avec toi sur le projet des petits humains africains. Vous êtes la relève, la nouvelle équipe de choc du service. J'ai entièrement confiance en toi… En vous deux.

\- Mais... Callie est au courant?

\- Non, je vais rentrer et lui en parler. J'ai besoin de changer d'univers. Je peux plus être Docteur Fossettes, ou la fée des petits humains. Cette Arizona existe plus.

\- Tu ne pars pas à l'autre bout du monde? Tu ne plaque pas femme et enfants pour t'enfermer dans un temple bouddhiste au fin fond du Tibet? Demanda Alex avec une inquiétude certaine.

\- Non, je te promets, je ne pars pas. Je serai là pour ta fête, samedi et je vais profiter de cette nouvelle liberté pour être une maman à 100%. Paul et Sofia me manquent.

\- Ok. Tu vas nous manquer. Et tu n'auras qu'un mot à me dire et je te rendrais ta place. »

Arizona serra Alex dans ses bras. Elle avait besoin d'un petit peu de courage pour affronter la tempête Calliope Torres. Elle laissa Alex prendre le relais et se changea. Elle devait rentrer et vite avant que Hunt ou l'un des médecins de l'hôpital n'appellent Callie pour avoir des explications.

Il était dix heures trente lorsqu'elle fit son apparition dans le salon. Callie se leva surprise de voir sa compagne déjà de retour à la maison. Il n'y avait aucune trace des enfants ou d'Aria. Callie le confirma quelques secondes plus tard, Aria avait décidé d'emmener son neveu et sa nièce au parc. Arizona se sentit tout à coup prise au piège.

« Il y a eu un problème au boulot? »

Arizona rassembla tout son courage et montra sa main droite. Elle tremblait légèrement, ce qui déstabilisa complètement Callie. Arizona ne tremblait jamais même dans les situations de grand stress, Callie ne l'avait jamais vu trembler. Mais la bombe que la blonde lâcha quelques secondes plus tard semblait tout expliquer.

« J'ai démissionné. J'ai paniqué au bloc, sans Alex, mon patient serait mort. C'était la boulette de trop. J'arrête tout. »

Callie ne s'énerva même pas contrairement à ce que pensait Arizona. La belle brune se leva, aida sa compagne à s'asseoir et lui prit délicatement la main. La tournant et retournant dans tous les sens sans dire un seul mot. Arizona savait qu'elle ne faisait plus face à sa compagne mais face au docteur Torres. Après un long silence plus que pesant leur regard se croisa.

« Hunt n'a sûrement pas accepté ta démission. On refuse d'abandonner un chirurgien comme toi quand on s'appelle Owen Hunt. Alors, on va élaborer un plan et on va faire face comme toujours et cette fois-ci, on ne fuira pas avant la fin. On ira jusqu'au bout et je suis sûre que tu retrouveras le chemin du bloc, bien plus vite que tu ne le pense.

\- Je ne peux pas, Calliope. J'ai failli tuer mon patient parce que je n'ai pas su contrôler mes émotions.

\- Tu ne peux pas aujourd'hui mais tu le pourras un jour. Tu t'es battue pour réapprendre à marcher et à vivre alors que les autres disaient que tu ne remettrais plus jamais le pied dans un bloc. Tu leurs as prouvé le contraire. On le prouvera de nouveau. Ensemble. »

Arizona fondit de nouveau en larmes. C'était de ses larmes de rage qu'on ne peut contrôler. Elle s'agrippa au tee-shirt de Callie et resserra son étreinte autour d'elle. La jeune latina se leva gardant contre elle, le corps tremblant de sa compagne. Arizona était épuisée, à bout de nerfs, il était temps qu'elle craque et cela rassurait étrangement Callie qui savait que maintenant, elle ne pouvait que se reconstruire et affronter chaque obstacle à sa manière.

« Tu vas profiter du calme pour rattraper ta nuit de sommeil. Je vais te préparer un petit truc à manger.

\- Je suis tellement désolée. Sanglota Arizona dans son oreiller.

\- Hey, hey, Arizona, regarde-moi. Ne t'excuse jamais pour ça. Tu as besoin de moi, je suis là. Tu as été là, à la mort de Georges, tu as été là quand ma famille m'a rejetée. Tu as même fait face à la mort de Mark pour moi même si tu étais en colère contre moi. Je n'te quitterai pas parce que tu es brisée. Je suis là et je reste. D'accord?

\- D'accord. »

Calliope l'embrassa sur le front et sortit de la chambre. Arizona ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir. Le doux parfum réconfortant de Callie venait la bercer tendrement. Elle était bien et apaisée. Si bien que sa compagne préféra la laisser dormir et lorsque les enfants revinrent du parc, la consigne était claire: Silence! Mama avait besoin de repos et tout le monde le respecta même Paul qui se promenait en rampant dans le salon. Il était dans son monde surveillé discrètement par Aria.

« Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe?

\- Arizona... A disons du mal à se réadapter au boulot. Apres six mois, c'est normal.

\- De nous deux, tu as toujours été la plus mauvaise des menteuses.

\- Elle a démissionné. Laissa échapper Callie en s'asseyant au comptoir de la cuisine. Elle est persuadée d'être un danger. Je la reconnais plus. J'ai peur de faire les choses de travers. Avant j'avais les clefs, les codes maintenant je...

\- Laisse-lui du temps. Elle passe sa vie à traverser les tempêtes sans rien dire, sans broncher pour que les autres puissent céder, se briser mais s'en sortir malgré tout. C'est un peu à elle de craquer. C'est soit ça, soit elle te développe une maladie qui l'emportera dans les années à venir. Qu'est-ce que tu préfères?

\- Qu'elle craque, maintenant. Je vais appeler Hunt...

\- Pourquoi faire?

\- Je ne peux pas aller aux conférences avec Arizona dans un état pareil.

\- Et qu'en prime, elle se sente responsable? Tu vas y aller comme c'était prévu et je vais veiller sur ta petite famille.

\- Et ton boulot?

\- Je peux très bien y aller et revenir une heure après. Je suis la patronne, je fais ce que je veux de l'emploi du temps.

\- Merci. Murmura Callie en embrassant sa sœur sur la joue.

\- Va la voir, tu en meurs d'envie. Je m'occupe de faire manger les petits. »

Ce soir-là, Sofia eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir. Sa Mama n'était pas venue lui lire ses histoires et elle n'avait même pas fait une brève apparition au souper. Même malade, sa Mama ne manquait pas le coucher sans une vraie grande raison. Aria essaya de lui expliquer la situation, ce qui la rassura un peu. Paul lui avait semble-t-il décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de faire ses nuits et semblait bien parti pour faire une nuit complète. Callie fut réveillée par une petite main qui lui caressa l'épaule.

« Maman, je peux dormir avec vous? J'arrive pas à dormir.

\- Tu as fait un cauchemar, chérie? Viens là. Murmura Callie en la prenant dans ses bras. Allez, on dort, Mama est très fatiguée et maman...

\- Bonne nuit. »

Sofia embrassa sa mère sur la joue et se blottit contre elle, la main posée sur l'avant-bras d'Arizona comme pour se rassurer que sa Mama était bien là. Dans son sommeil, Arizona prit la main de sa fille dans la sienne et ne la lâcha plus jusqu'au lendemain matin. Lorsque Callie ouvrit les yeux, le lendemain matin, c'était comme si la tempête n'avait jamais eu lieu. Arizona était tout sourire en train de lire la page des sports avec Paul dans les bras et Sofia assise à côté d'elle dans le lit.

« Bonjour.

\- Bonjour, mes amours. Murmura Callie encore endormie. »

Arizona se pencha et embrassa Callie sur le front.

« Tu devrais te préparer, chérie. Tu as ta conférence, aujourd'hui.

\- Il est quelle heure?

\- Dix heures moins quart. Aria est en réunion jusqu'à quinze heures. Elle passe te prendre à seize heures pour t'emmener à l'aéroport. Mais...

\- J'ai toujours pas fait ma valise et je n'ai rien préparé.

\- Alors debout, maman! Je vais t'aider pendant que Mama se repose avec Paul. S'exclama Sofia motivée. »

Arizona ferma son journal et calma Sofia qui trépignait d'impatience depuis qu'elle était réveillée. Elle voulait profiter de chaque seconde avec sa maman avant son départ à Vancouver. Si bien qu'Arizona avait réussi à la raisonner en lui promettant qu'elle pourrait accompagner Callie jusqu'à l'aéroport.

Alors que Sofia sautait du lit pour aller dans le salon, Callie se rapprocha d'Arizona pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter que déjà Arizona l'embrassa avec passion.

« Je me disais une chose, et si j'emmenai Sofia à Vancouver. Ma sœur pourrait bosser tranquille et toi, tu pourrais profiter pour te retrouver au calme avec notre fils.

\- Tu penses pouvoir gérer la présentation orale devant des amphis pleins à craquer et la vie d'une petite fille de 6 ans aussi têtue que ses trois parents, avec un goût prononcé pour l'aventure?

\- Si ça peut te permettre de te reposer, alors oui, je m'en sens capable.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi?

\- La même chose mais avec Alex et Wilson. D'ailleurs, n'hésite pas à les appeler si tu as besoin, tu sais que...

\- Calliope! Tu casse tout. Ronchonna Arizona. Je te faisais des avances et toi...

\- Et moi, je me comporte en adulte parce que j'aimerai que notre fils reste innocent encore quelques années. »

Arizona leva les yeux au ciel, embrassa Callie avant de la laisser partir de la chambre. Étant donné, les bruits qui provenaient du salon, Sofia faisait une danse de la victoire plus que sonore. Arizona ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant d'embrasser son fils sur le front.

« Alors mon homme, on va se retrouver que tous les deux avec Tatie Aria. On va s'en sortir, on est des champions. »

Elle pensait être bien, pouvoir se reposer sans avoir à s'inquiéter pour Sofia mais elle s'était trompée. A peine Aria était-elle rentrée que déjà le manque se faisait sentir. Quand Paul dormait, Arizona tournait virait dans la maison sans savoir quoi faire. Lorsqu'Aria rentrait de ses réunions, la belle blonde faisait à manger comme si tout allait bien. Et la journée recommençait le lendemain. Arizona n'avait qu'une hâte que Callie revienne. Alors qu'elle pensait avoir vécu le plus dur, Paul lui prouva le contraire. Aria était partie pour l'après-midi, sa dernière réunion avant son retour en Floride. Elle avait promis à Arizona d'être là pour le dîner et surtout pour aller chercher Callie et Sofia à l'aéroport. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par les pleurs de Paul.

« Hey, mon chéri. Faut pas s'énerver comme ça! Murmura Arizona en le prenant dans ses bras. »

Habituellement, Paul se calmait immédiatement au contact de ses bras mais cette fois-là, ce ne fut pas le cas. Il avait mangé, il était changé et avait fait sa sieste. Rien ne devrait le mettre dans cet état. Arizona l'embrassa sur le front pour le rassurer sans succès.

« Aurais-tu de la fièvre? »

Elle se concentra deux minutes et réfléchit à ses cours de médecine. Les dents, vérifiée, ce n'était pas ça. Et la panique lui traversa l'esprit. Paul était prématuré, ce qui voulait dire qu'il pouvait avoir des pathologies beaucoup plus facilement que les autres enfants du même âge.

Elle attrapa sa veste et son sac. Elle habilla son fils et prit la direction de l'hôpital. Elle suréagissait sûrement mais elle n'avait aucune envie de passer à côté de quelque chose de grave. Paul avait failli y rester à cause de son petit cœur et cela la fit paniquer d'autant plus que Paul ne se calmer pas.

« Chéri, chuuuut... On arrive bientôt. »

Elle se gara en catastrophe sur le parking, sortit Paul de la voiture et se précipita aux urgences. Kepner la vit arriver et s'arrêta immédiatement de travailler.

« Arizona ?

\- Où est Karev? Il faut que je le voie. Demanda Arizona en berçant Paul.

\- Karev est au bloc pour quelques heures encore.

\- Alors trouvez-moi, Wilson!

\- Elle est avec lui. Je peux appeler Stark, si c'est pour Paul.

\- Non, pas Stark. Il... Non, je... »

Arizona était complètement paniquée. Incapable de savoir ce qu'elle devait faire pour calmer son fils. Elle se sentait tellement impuissante qu'elle avait l'impression d'être une mauvaise mère. Elle resserra son étreinte autour de son fils qui pleurait toujours. Ce fut Meredith qui vint sauver la situation. Elle entraîna délicatement Arizona jusqu'à une salle de soin. Elle avait été une mère tétanisée par le passé et la crainte dans le regard de son amie, elle l'avait connue elle aussi pour Zola et Bailey.

« Assieds-toi et calme-toi. Paul sent que tu es inquiète et cela renforce ses pleurs. Calme-toi et il se calmera.

\- Il est comme ça depuis qu'il s'est réveillé, j'ai tout essayé. Je n'y arrive pas sans Callie. J'suis pas faite pour ça. Paul est mon fils et je ne sais même pas le consoler. J'suis une mauvaise...

\- Hey, ne finis pas cette phrase. Calme-toi, il arrive toujours des moments dans la vie où l'inquiétude est plus forte et l'on se sent impuissant et dans ces moment-là, on demande de l'aide à nos amis. Je suis là, je vais t'aider. Tu me laisse ausculter Paul? »

Arizona hésita avant de laisser Meredith faire son travail. Elle appréhendait les réflexions de son amie mais une seule phrase sortie d'entre ses lèvres.

« As-tu déjà remarqué quelque chose de particulier avec Paul?

\- Il n'aime pas qu'on éteigne complètement la lumière mais j'étais pareille petite et mon frère aussi. Il n'aime pas quand il est tout seul dans sa chambre avec la porte fermée. Il...

\- Quand tu l'as dans tes bras par exemple. Est-ce qu'il a des drôles de réaction? Des habitudes? Demanda Meredith en jouant avec son stylo devant le visage de Paul.

\- Il n'aime pas que je le porte sur mon côté droit. C'est pour ça que bien souvent en fin de journée, je ne peux plus le porter à cause de ma jambe. Mais c'est normal, on a tous des préférences.

\- Derek disait souvent qu'un enfant qui voit mal est très agitait quand son œil directeur est en partie gêné pour voir. Je pense que Paul voit mal de l'œil droit, c'est pour ça qu'il préfère que tu le portes à gauche. C'est fréquent chez les prématurés, les yeux ne se développent pas à la même vitesse. Ce qui me dérange, c'est cette fièvre. Tu as vérifié les dents et le nez?

\- Oui, j'ai vérifié mais ses yeux, c'est grave? Ça va s'arranger?

\- Il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps. Tu veux que je bipe Amelia pour qu'elle fasse un bilan plus complet? Ça te rassurerait?

\- Oui. Je... Je n'veux pas qu'il ait un autre problème, je...

\- Ne te justifie pas. Je la bipe et je reste avec toi jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive d'accord? »

Paul avait fini par se calmer et s'endormir lorsqu'Amelia arriva. Arizona lui sourit mal à l'aise de déranger la moitié de l'hôpital. Meredith lui expliqua rapidement la situation et Amelia confirma. Paul voyait sûrement mal d'un œil mais cela n'avait rien d'alarmant pour le moment. Par contre la fièvre l'inquiétait autant que Meredith si ce n'est plus. Derek aurait sûrement trouvé la cause en un claquement de doigt mais il n'était plus là et Amelia devait agir seule.

« Il ne reste qu'une chose, faire des tests, je ne laisse pas un ancien préma sortir d'ici avec une fièvre sans en connaître la cause, ça peut être n'importe quoi d'une angine à une tumeur. Expliqua Amelia à Meredith en veillant à ce qu'Arizona n'entende rien.

\- Je suis d'accord mais va falloir que tu trouves les mots pour ne pas la faire paniquer. Elle est dans tous ses états, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. »

Amelia vint s'assoir sur le bord du lit à côté d'Arizona. Paul était calme mais cela n'était que le calme avant une nouvelle tempête et la jeune femme le savait. Dans le regard d'Amelia, elle trouva un semblant de réconfort.

« Arizona, étant donné ton état d'inquiétude et comme Paul est un bébé prématuré, je vais faire quelques tests pour te montrer que tout va bien. Tu as eu la bonne réaction et on va tout faire pour que Paul n'ai plus de fièvre. D'accord?

\- D'accord. Murmura Arizona en hochant la tête.

\- Tu veux qu'on prévienne Callie? Ou Alex? Demanda tendrement Meredith.

\- Je... Callie est sûrement à l'aéroport. Sa sœur devait la récupérer elle et Sofia. Je...

\- Alex a bientôt fini son intervention, je vais lui dire de venir et je vais appeler, moi-même, Callie pour qu'elle vienne d'accord? Continua Meredith.

\- D'accord. Je peux être avec Paul pour les examens, je... Je n'peux pas le laisser, je...

\- Tu peux rester, Meredith va prévenir Callie et Alex. Je m'occupe du reste. »

Amelia et Arizona étaient en salle d'examen dans l'attente des résultats des premiers tests quand Alex entra dans la pièce suivit par Jo Wilson. Meredith les avait prévenus à la sortie du bloc. Ils n'avaient pas cherché d'explications, ils étaient venus immédiatement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Paul a de la fièvre, Arizona est inquiète. On fait quelques examens pour soigner notre petit champion est tout ira bien. Ah, j'ai les résultats qui sont arrivés vous restez avec elle? Dit-elle en voyant son biper vibrer.

\- Oui, oui, vas-y. »

Amelia en profita pour quitter la pièce. Arizona laissa Alex prendre Paul dans ses bras et essaya de lui expliquer toute l'histoire mais elle ne parvenait pas à calmer ses tremblements. Wilson la prit dans ses bras et posa ses mains dans celle d'Arizona. Jo avait toujours veillé sur Arizona mais là, c'était différent. Le chirurgien n'était plus, elle était devenue une mère à 100% et ne parvenait plus à rationnaliser la situation lorsqu'il s'agissait de son fils avec qui elle avait un lien plus que particulier.

Pendant ce temps dans le Hall, Meredith se retrouva face à face avec Callie Torres, mais pas celle qu'on aime voir. Celle qui est prête à tout pour obtenir ce qu'elle cherche.

« Où est Sheperd? Je veux la voir avant de voir Arizona!

\- Elle est en salle de contrôle en neuro, elle regarde les scans de Paul.

\- Les scans? La situation est si grave?

\- Je n'en sais rien, Hunt m'a bipé avant que j'ai le temps de prendre des nouvelles. Arizona est inquiète, elle a besoin de toi. »

Callie courut jusqu'aux ascenseurs et monta jusqu'en neurochirurgie. Elle entra dans la première pièce de contrôle qu'elle trouva, personne. La seconde, personne. Dans la troisième, Amelia avait les yeux rivés sur une série de clichés qui semblaient la rendre perplexe.

« Docteur Bailey, qu'est-ce que vous voyez là. Tu n'es pas le docteur Bailey. Ajouta Amelia en faisant face à Callie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

Callie ne l'écoutait pas, elle avait les yeux rivés sur les images éclairées. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle voyait et cela la rendait malade. Quand il était questions de membres, d'os, de tendons et de muscles, ça elle savait gérer mais lorsqu'il était question du cerveau, elle était complètement perdue.

« C'est ce que je pense, ici? Demanda Callie en montrant une tache sur l'une des images.

\- J'ignore ce que c'est mais ça pourrait expliquer la fièvre et les troubles de la vision. S'il avait été en âge de parler et d'expliquer, je pense qu'il parlerait de maux de tête. Il va falloir qu'on le garde en observation.

\- En faisant ça, vous allez vous retrouver avec Arizona H-24 à l'hôpital et je ne pourrai rien faire.

\- Je ne peux pas ouvrir le crâne de Paul sans savoir ce que s'est. Derek aurait sûrement mieux analysé la situation mais il n'est plus là pour nous aider. Le meilleur chirurgien pédiatrique que je connaisse est partie en congé longue durée pour s'occuper de son fils. Je ne peux rien faire.

\- Addison.

\- Quoi, Addison?

\- Quand tu bossais avec elle à Los Angeles. Il n'y avait pas un pédiatre hors-norme?

\- Si, Cooper Friedmann mais il est pédiatre pas chirurgien.

\- Alors prend Karev et Jo. Arizona a confiance en eux. Ajouta Callie avec inquiétude. Et si, c'est grave alors je veux qu'Addison soit prévenu, Paul a été son patient.

\- D'accord. Maintenant va rejoindre Arizona, elle va avoir besoin de toi. »

Callie laissa Amelia analyser encore et encore les scans de Paul pour aller retrouver sa compagne. Lorsqu'elle entra, Arizona se leva d'un bond comme frappée par la foudre. Alex avait les yeux rivés sur Paul qui dormait dans un petit lit et Wilson, quant à elle, veillait sur Arizona.

« Callie, je...

\- Je suis là, tout va bien. Murmura Callie en enlaçant Arizona. Chuuut... »

Arizona se laissa bercer par sa compagne. Elle était tout à coup plus calme et se sentait enfin elle-même, à croire que l'absence de Callie avait emmené une partie d'elle. Elle resserra son étreinte avant de s'écarter.

« Où est Sofia?

\- Avec Aria, à la maison. Dès que j'ai eu Meredith, j'ai pris un taxi et je suis venue te rejoindre. J'ai vu Amelia, elle a peut-être trouvé quelque chose qui serait la cause de la fièvre de Paul. Alex et Jo vont s'occuper de Paul avec elle. Et il ira mieux très vite.

\- Si elle t'a envoyé, c'est que c'est grave. Paul est gravement malade, c'est ça? Ils vont me...

\- Hey, hey, pour le moment on ne sait rien d'autre. Paul n'est pas en danger, il est en sécurité avec toi, avec son parrain et sa marraine, d'accord. Amelia va le soigner mais toi, il faut que tu restes calme sinon Paul va le sentir.

\- Oui. Je... J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

\- Vas avec Callie, on reste avec Paul, on a fini notre service. Intervint Alex en embrassant Arizona sur la joue. »

Arizona sortit de l'hôpital soutenue par Callie. Elle avait enfoui ses mains au fond de ses poches. Elle ne supportait plus les voir trembler à chaque fois qu'elle avait peur pour l'un de ses enfants. Callie l'entoura de ses bras et vint l'embrasser sur la nuque. Elle savait comment agissait Arizona dans ce genre de situation, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui fasse de grand discours, juste besoin qu'on lui montre qu'elle n'était pas seule.

« Ne me lâche pas.

\- Jamais. Je suis là.

\- Pourquoi ça nous arrive à nous? Demanda Arizona en se retournant pour faire face à Callie. Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour que nos enfants méritent ça?

\- Je ne sais pas, chérie, mais on va y arriver. D'accord? On va se battre et faire face ensemble.

\- Tu as vu les scans de Paul?

\- Oui, il a une tache qui ressemble à une tumeur du côté droit du cerveau. Amelia ne sait pas ce que c'est pour le moment mais elle va trouver, c'est la meilleure.

\- Je vais rester avec Paul. Je dormirai dans une salle de repos, s'il faut mais je ne le laisse pas, tout seul.

\- D'accord.

\- Et pour la fête d'Alex et Jo. Je veux que tu y ailles, c'est important. Alex a besoin de quelqu'un au cas où il stresserait pour sa demande en mariage. Sofia a besoin que tu lui lises "Le petit prince", mais il faut qu'elle lise aussi, ça l'aidera pour l'école. Et il faut acheter quelque chose à ta sœur et ses petites pour la remercier de nous avoir aidées.

\- Hey, hey, respire. Je m'en occupe, d'accord? On est une équipe. »

Arizona retrouva son calme et son sourire. Callie était là pour elle, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Elles allaient s'en sortir, c'était certain. Elles retournèrent auprès de leur fils. Amelia était de retour et semblait discuter procédure avec Karev et Wilson. Le jeune chirurgien gardait sa main autour de celle de son filleul tout en écoutant Amelia. Ce fut Wilson qui vit rentrer Arizona et Callie.

« Hey, ça va mieux ?

\- Oui, comment va Paul?

\- Je pense que c'est une tumeur bénigne qui appuie sur le cortex visuel. Je vais faire une biopsie pour en être sûre.

\- Biopsie par Stéréotaxie? Demanda Arizona avec inquiétude.

\- Oui, c'est la meilleure solution et la moins invasive surtout pour un petit humain comme Paul. Répondit Amelia avec tendresse. Wilson et Karev vont le préparer. Je ne veux pas vous voir dans le bloc ou dans la galerie. Compris?

\- Compris. On va aller manger un bout à la cafétéria. Intervint Callie en prenant Arizona par la taille. »

Amelia laissa la petite famille quelques instants avec Paul avant la biopsie. Arizona eut beaucoup de mal à laisser son fils tout seul mais il le fallait et lorsque le résultat tomba la petite famille fut soulagée d'apprendre que Paul n'était pas en grand danger et que la tumeur était bénigne. Amelia programma l'opération pour le lendemain matin. Arizona décida de rester à l'hôpital pendant que Callie rentrait s'occuper de leur grande fille. Wilson rentra dormir alors que Karev restait auprès d'Arizona.

« Je vais gâcher la fête de Jo, je suis désolée.

\- Hey, non. On a décidé de la faire dans la salle de conférence si Paul est encore hospitalisé. Je veux que tu sois là, ce soir-là.

\- Demain, ça devait être ta soirée et celle de Jo pas...

\- Chuuut... Paul est mon filleul et celui de Jo. Elle n'aurait jamais accepté de faire la fête en sachant que seul Stark veillerait sur lui. »

Alex embrassa Arizona sur le front avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Pendant ce temps à la maison, c'était la guerre. Sofia inquiète de ne voir ni sa Mama ni son frère rentrer à la maison refusait de manger. Il fallait attendre que tout le monde soit là pour manger.

« Sofia, chérie. Tu as promis à ta Mama d'être sage avec maman. Il faut tenir ses promesses. Intervint Aria tendrement. Mama et Paul ne rentreront pas ce soir.

\- Mais je veux les voir. Pourquoi ils sont pas là?

\- Mama est avec l'hôpital pour ne pas laisser Paul tout seul. Il est trop petit pour rester tout seul.

\- Je veux être avec lui. Il a besoin de sa grande sœur. J'ai promis à papi de toujours être avec Paul. De veiller sur lui. Je veux le voir.

\- Demain, promis tu le verras. Intervint Callie en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. En attendant, il faut manger et dormir. D'accord?

\- Tu promets que je le verrai, demain?

\- Je te le promets.

\- Bisous papillon... »

Callie lui fit un bisou papillon et Sofia accepta enfin de manger et par la suite d'aller se coucher après avoir lu deux chapitres du petit prince. Callie resta quelques instants avec sa sœur avant de prendre congé dans sa chambre. A peine était-elle sortie de la douche que son téléphone se mit à sonner.

« Je te dérange? Demanda la voix fatiguée d'Arizona.

\- Jamais, chérie, comment va Paul? Et toi, tu t'es reposée?

\- Je vais dormir après notre discussion, promis. Paul ça va. Alex est avec lui. Stark est de service, ce soir et Alex refuse de le laisser seule avec Paul.

\- Stark est un excellent médecin. Il s'est très bien occupé de Sofia.

\- Je sais... Mais, je préfère que ce soit le chef du service pédiatrie qui s'occupe de mon fils plutôt que le chirurgien de garde.

\- Je comprends. Répondit Callie avec le sourire. »

Callie écouta Arizona lui raconter les minutes passées à l'hôpital. Elle avait besoin de se rassurer et la belle latina l'avait très bien compris. Puis ce fut au tour de Callie de raconter sa soirée. Elle fit quelques omissions pour éviter qu'une fois de plus sa compagne se sente responsable de la situation. Leur discussion dura une bonne partie de la nuit, si bien que ce fut Alex qui réveilla Callie en réveillant Arizona.

« Tu t'es endormie au téléphone. Salut Callie, désolée pour le réveil.

\- C'est rien. Je vous laisse, j'arrive à l'hôpital après avoir fait le petit déjeuner. »

Après quelques salutations, Arizona raccrocha et se concentra sur son protégé qui semblait venir apporter des nouvelles.

« Je venais juste te dire qu'ils vont emmener Paul en salle d'op, tu devrais aller le voir avant qu'Amelia et Stark viennent le chercher. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai avec eux au bloc d'accord?

\- D'accord. Où est Jo?

\- Elle est déjà partie pour les résultats d'examens. Pourquoi?

\- Je voulais la voir avant qu'elle parte, tant pis, je suis sûre qu'elle va assurer. »

Arizona resta un instant auprès de Paul avant que Stark suivit par Alex et deux infirmières ne viennent le chercher. Amelia arriva quelques minutes après, l'air confiant et le sourire aux lèvres.

« Callie t'attend à la cafétéria. Vous pourrez voir Paul dans deux petites heures. Alex viendra vous chercher, d'accord. Je ne veux personne dans la galerie. Compris?

\- Compris. Je vais aller me chercher un café. »

Callie sauta presque au cou d'Arizona. La belle blonde sera sa compagne dans une étreinte plus que désespérées. Les deux heures qui suivirent furent interminables. Arizona s'en voulait de laisser Sofia seule avec Aria qui avait décidée de repousser son vol pour les aider avec leur fille. Callie parlait de sa conférence et des aventures de Sofia à Vancouver pour éviter les sujets qui inquiétaient sa compagne.

« Callie quoi qu'il arrive, je veux que le mois prochain, tu ailles chez Addison. Tu manques à ton amie et elle te manque, je ne veux pas que mon fils soit responsable de...

\- Stop! C'est aussi mon fils. J'ai signé, je suis dans l'aventure autant que toi. J'irai en Californie mais sûrement pas sans toi ou te sachant inquiète pour notre fils. Ce n'est sûrement pas le bon moment, mais je t'aime... Je t'aime et je n'te lâche plus. »

Arizona se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. Elles furent coupées dans leur moment par Karev qui se racla bruyamment la gorge pour faire remarquer sa présence. Arizona se leva d'un bond alors que Callie planta son regard dans celui d'Alex. Le jeune homme semblait épuisé et inquiet ce qui ne rassura pas du tout les deux mamans.

* * *

 **Voilà. Oui, je vous torture avec cette fin de chapitre mais je n'ai pas le goût au suspens, aujourd'hui alors je vous le dis... Je vous promets tout ira et finira bien. Je vous souhaite une belle semaine malgré tout ce qui s'est passé dans notre monde et notre beau pays.**

 **J'espère vous lire bientôt.**

 **Je vous embrasse et vous remercie encore et toujours pour votre soutien.**

 **K. Tesla xoxo**


	13. After the storm

**Hallo la compagnie,**

 **Voici le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue les amis. :) C'est une belle aventure qui touche bientôt à sa fin. Mais avant cela courriers de mes lecteurs.**

 **COURRIERS DE MES LECTEURS: (Aidez-moi à vous trouver un nom^^)**

 **Ploosh: Je t'ai dit que mes histoires finissaient toujours bien... :) Bisous mon arc-en-ciel impatient ^^**

 **Arizonafan: J'écrirai toujours quoi qu'il arrive... Merci d'avoir été au rendez-vous. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira... Bises.**

 **Diana: Ravie de te lire... Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plus. J'espère que le suivant de plaira tout autant. :) Bonne lecture.**

 **Voili voilou... :) Bonne lecture,**

 **K. Tesla xoxo**

* * *

« Il y a un problème?

\- Oh, mon dieu, Callie. Murmura Arizona en prenant la main de sa compagne. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose. Se mit à paniquer Arizona.

\- Non, tout va bien. Il va falloir attendre qu'il se réveille. Je vais rentrer me changer avant de revenir pour accueillir les nouveaux diplômés. Vous devriez faire pareil. Intervint Alex tendrement.

\- Callie,...

\- Vas le voir, je vais rentrer me changer et m'occuper un peu de Sofia puis tu prendras le relais avant de revenir pour la soirée?

\- D'accord. Je t'aime. »

Arizona ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps. Une fois que Callie fut partie, elle alla retrouver son fils qui dormait paisiblement dans son berceau. Elle retrouva le sourire quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque Paul ouvrir les yeux. Il semblait bien et alerte, ce qui la rassura un peu plus. Elle lui caressa tendrement la joue.

« Hey, mon P'tit monstre chéri.

\- Je vois que tout va bien, ici.

\- Amelia! Merci... Merci d'avoir réussi, je...

\- Le jour où je serai dans une situation similaire, je suis sure que tu sauras faire aussi bien. Tu es la meilleure. Je le referai quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Merci. Tu crois que je peux le prendre dans les bras?

\- Attends encore un peu. Il va se reposer, toi aussi et demain, tous les câlins du monde seront autorisés. »

Arizona resta auprès de son fils jusqu'à ce que la fête commence. Elle n'avait aucune envie de mettre une belle robe ou de porter des talons. Mais pour Alex, elle avait fait un effort. Elle avait fait un bref passage à son appartement pour se changer et revenir présentable pour le grand jour. Tout le monde était heureux et faisait la fête. Fini les ordres à deux francs, fini les corvées, ils étaient maintenant tous médecins pour de bon. Certains partaient à l'autre bout du pays pour d'autres, l'amour et la famille les avaient fait rester à Seattle pour le plus grand bonheur de la belle équipe déjà en place.

« Arizona, tu n'aurais pas vu, Alex ? Demanda Jo inquiète. Il m'a dit qu'il avait oublié quelque chose et il n'est pas revenu ?

\- Il est avec Paul Alexander. Je crois qu'il avait besoin de s'assurer.

\- D'accord. J'espère qu'il ne va pas trop tarder, Christina va finir par être bourrée avant même qu'il n'ait fait son discours.

\- Il va faire un discours ?

\- Oui, ne rigole pas Arizona. Il veut remercier tout le monde et féliciter les nouveaux, je crois. Enfin, je n'ai pas tout compris. »

La belle blonde serra Jo dans ses bras avant de lui montrer tendrement l'estrade où se trouvait dorénavant Alex avec un verre de champagne à la main.

« Je crois qu'il t'attend. »

Jo regarda Alex avec surprise. Elle traversa la salle de conférence et rejoignit Alex qui lui offrit le plus beau des sourires. Le jeune chef en Pédiatrie recherchait dans la foule de médecins, le regard protecteur de son mentor. Arizona l'avait bien compris et c'était mis à une place stratégique pour soutenir son petit poulain qui allait se jeter à l'eau.

« Tout d'abord, merci à tous et à toutes d'être venus, ce soir. Merci à toi, Christina pour avoir traversé l'Atlantique pour venir nous faire un petit coucou. Beaucoup d'entre vous se demandent surement pourquoi nous ne faisons plus la fête dans notre sublime appartement. Alors, la réponse est simple, mon filleul est dans l'une de ses chambres et il était hors de question que je fasse cette soirée sans ma famille et surtout pas sans la mère de mon filleul qui m'a aidé à organiser ce moment. Merci, Arizona.

\- J't'en prie. S'exclama Arizona en levant son verre. Lance-toi, champion !

\- D'accord. Alors voilà, cette soirée était une excuse pour fêter le diplôme de nos jeunes recrues mais c'était aussi pour moi, le parfait moment pour faire un petit geste de plus envers la femme qui a fait de moi un homme meilleur depuis qu'elle est entrée dans ma vie. Jo… Commença-t-il en se tournant vers sa compagne. On n'a pas toujours été très fort question communication mais j'ai su dès le jour où tu es arrivée dans ma vie que tu la chamboulerais d sans me demander la permission. Alors, en présence de notre famille et de nos amis, je voudrai te remercier de faire de moi un homme meilleur, de m'offrir à chaque jour, un peu plus d'amour, d'avoir fait d'un squatte le plus beau des foyers. Alors ce soir, j'aimerai t'offrir un cadeau. »

Alex mit un genou à terre et présenta un petit écrin de velours noir à une Jo Wilson complètement sous le choc. Elle porta ses mains à sa bouche, ne sachant quoi faire ou quoi dire. Alex lui offrit un grand sourire et lui offrit la phrase qui fit battre son cœur à tout rompre.

« Me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?

\- Oui, oui ! »

Jo craqua pour de bon et vint enlacer Alex avant de l'embrasser de toutes ses forces sous les applaudissements d'une salle heureuse. Dans la foule, Callie enlaça Arizona et l'embrassa dans le cou. La belle blonde sécha ses larmes d'émotions et embrassa sa compagne sur la joue.

« Ton petit oisillon a pris son envol.

\- Oui. Je suis tellement heureuse pour lui. Il le mérite, tout comme Jo. Ils sont si merveilleux tous les deux. Répondit Arizona en posant ses mains sur celle de Callie.

\- Oui. Ils sont magnifiques. »

Les deux femmes observaient les amoureux accepter les félicitations de leurs amis. Alex fit un signe discret à Arizona qui lui sourit tendrement. Il avait eu besoin de son soutien et une fois de plus, elle avait été là. Jo prit délicatement la main de son fiancé et l'entraîna discrètement à l'écart, là où personne ne viendrait les chercher pour un temps.

« Il y en a qui vont s'amuser. S'exclama Arizona avec un sourire fier.

\- On peut s'amuser nous aussi, si tu veux…

\- Ah oui ? Vraiment ?

\- Mes parents sont d'accord pour garder les petits, le mois prochain, ça te dirait une petite escapade à Bay Lake dans le plus bel hôtel de mon père ? Murmura Callie avec tendresse.

\- Je croyais que le plus bel hôtel de ton père était à Las Vegas. Tu m'avais promis la piscine et le spa privés, je…

\- En effet mais ça c'était avant qu'il ouvre le « Sophialexander » à Bay Lake. Au milieu du parc Disney World. Ajouta Callie en embrassant avec désir le cou d'Arizona.

\- Ton père a ouvert un hôtel à Disney et tu ne m'as rien dit ? S'exclama Arizona en se retournant. Tu…

\- Cela devait être une surprise de la part de Sophia et Paul pour ta fête mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé, après notre retour de Jacksonville, on n'a pas eu le temps de l'organiser. Alors voudrais-tu m'accompagner à Disney World ?

\- Oui, oui… S'exclama Arizona en embrassant Callie avec tendresse et excitation. »

Tous les regardaient avec surprise sans trop savoir s'il s'agissait d'une demande en mariage ou d'une simple bonne nouvelle. La fête reprit peu à peu son cours. Alex et Jo refirent leur apparition avec un sourire aux lèvres qui ne risquaient pas de les quitter avant quelques semaines. Arizona disparut après avoir félicité les jeunes fiancés. Elle avait besoin de voir son fils. Elle resta auprès de lui une bonne partie de la nuit avant d'être rejointe par Callie.

« Il est sublime et quand il sera rentré à la maison, on sera de nouveau une véritable famille.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de toi.

\- Je sais, je suis là.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Murmura Arizona en se levant pour faire face à Callie. J'ai besoin d'aide, je t'aime. Et si je venais à te perdre cette fois, je ne pourrais pas traverser la tempête. Je ne sais plus faire sans toi dans mon univers. Promets-moi que tout cela n'est pas un rêve.

\- Tout cela n'est pas un rêve, je te le jure. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Et dorénavant lorsqu'une femme, un être humain, un problème risquera de nous séparer, il nous suffira de nous parler. Il nous suffira de nous dire…

\- Je t'aime, j'ai besoin d'aide. Souffla Arizona en volant un langoureux baiser. »

Une simple phrase comme un appel au secours et un seul cœur que l'on partage pour traverser au mieux et toujours ensemble même les tempêtes les plus violentes. A l'amour, le vrai, jamais parfait mais toujours sincère.

* * *

 **Alors, cela vous a plu? La semaine prochaine, dernier chapitre de cette aventure mais promis, je vous reviens bientôt avec une autre histoire. :)**

 **Je vous embrasse fort,**

 **A la semaine prochaine,**

 **K. Tesla xoxo**


	14. Epilogue: Life is Magic

**Hallo la compagnie.**

 **Voici donc la fin de notre aventure. Beaucoup s'attendait surement au voyage à Disney. Je vous l'écrirai un jour, c'est promis. Mais pour le moment, il est temps pour nous de fermer le livre de cette aventure et de laisser Callie et Arizona profiter de leur petite famille.**

 **Comme toujours avant de commencer, je fais le petit courrier des lecteurs. Certains d'entre vous m'ont proposé des noms pour vous, alors je vous invite à choisir votre préféré et de me le dire dans une review. :)  
TESLASHIP, TESLAFAN, TESLANIEN, TEAMTESLA. (vous pouvez aussi m'envoyer vos idées^^)**

 **COURRIERS DE MES LECTEURS ADORES:**

 **PLOOSH: Désolée, elles vont à Disney sans nous. Mais je te l'écrirai ta petite histoire à Disney, promis. Bisous. xx**

 **TEQUILA75: Je vais continuer mes histoire et j'espère te lire à nouveau aussi. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira.**

 **DIANA: Pas de Disney pour nous mais voici un petit épilogue tout en douceur pour toi. Cruella est en vacances dans l'univers de OUAT, elle va revenir bientôt, promis. Merci pour ton soutien. :)**

 **AMELIERQS: Et oui, parfois il faut apprendre à fermer le livre pour en ouvrir un autre. Je n'ai pas de OITNB pour le moment, simplement parce que j'ai une envie irrépressible de tuer Piper. :) Mais je reviendrai avec GA et OITNB un jour, c'est promis. :) Je te remercie pour tes reviews. :) Bises.**

 **ARIZONAFAN: J'espère que tes vacances étaient belles. Voici donc le dernier chapitre tant attendu. Merci pour ta présence chaque semaine. Bises. :D**

 **Voilà, voilà mes amis. Je vous laisse lire et espère vous lire très vite.**

 **Bien à vous,**

 **Tesla xoxo**

* * *

 _ **EPILOGUE : Un an et demi plus tard.**_

« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

\- Nous voilà sauvés ! Enfin, les voilà mariés ! Murmura Callie à l'oreille d'Arizona tout en applaudissant.

\- Callie ! Tu es la marraine de la raison du report de ce mariage.

\- Je sais mais j'avais peur qu'ils nous trouvent une nouvelle excuse. D'ailleurs où sont les petits, je ne les vois plus ?

\- Ils sont avec Meredith et Amelia. »

Jo et Alex étaient maintenant mariés pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Les deux amoureux entouraient de leur famille et amis avaient décidés de faire la fête dans une grande salle à l'extérieur de Seattle. Arizona et Callie s'étaient investies avec plaisir dans l'organisation et étaient heureuses de voir que tout convenaient aux amoureux qui semblaient sur leur nuage depuis le début de la soirée.

« Arizona, ton fils te demande ! S'exclama Amelia avec un grand sourire. Je crois qu'il a fait un dessin pour Callie et toi et il est très intéressant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il nous a fait cette fois ? Demanda Arizona en se levant pour suivre Amelia.

\- Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que tu devrais profiter de la présence d'Addison, si tu veux faire plaisir à ton fiston chéri.

\- Addison ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Arizona surprise. »

Paul âgé de deux ans était assis avec les autres enfants autour d'une table remplie de feuille et de crayon. Sofia et Zola jouaient ensemble à l'écart alors que Paul dessinait avec passion. Arizona reconnaissait beaucoup son frère dans l'attitude de son fils mais une chose est sûre la passion du dessin ne venait pas d'elle. Elle s'installa à côté de son fils et se concentra sur le dessin de Paul.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dessines, mon cœur ?

\- Là, c'est Sofia avec toi et Mama et là, c'est moi qui joue au hockey avec Luke.

\- Luke ?

\- Ben, mon petit frère. C'est sur ma liste du père noël.

\- Oh. Je sais pas si le père Noël va pouvoir t'aider pour ça, chéri.

\- C'est pas grave. Je vais demander à Maman. Dit-il tout fier. »

Arizona ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle embrassa son fils dans les cheveux. Ses cheveux blonds commençaient à être trop longs mais le p'tit monstre refusait qu'on les lui coupe. Elle resta un instant avec lui avant d'aller s'assurer que sa grande fille n'avait besoin de rien avant de rejoindre Callie qui avait commencé à boire sa deuxième coupe de champagne.

« On va avoir un problème avec Paul.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

\- Il veut un petit frère. Il lui a déjà trouvé un prénom.

\- C'est positif, non ? Murmura Callie en entourant la taille d'Arizona avec ses bras. Cela veut dire qu'il n'est pas contre l'idée.

\- Sauf que Sofia veut une petite sœur. Répondit Arizona en se laissant bercer par Callie qui l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- Je pense surtout qu'il va falloir qu'on leur dise. Ils vont se rendre compte que quelque chose se prépare.

\- Pour le moment, laissons passer la lune de miel et le voyage de noces d'Alex et Jo. On va déjà voir comment Sofia et Paul réagissent avec Hayden à la maison. Je…

\- Hey, ça va bien se passer et si tu ne veux pas parler du bébé pour le moment très bien. On n'en parle pas. Murmura Callie et l'embrassant tendrement. Mais les apparitions d'Addison à chaque fois qu'on en a besoin vont finir par devenir suspect.

\- Je sais, je veux juste attendre, je viens juste de revenir au boulot.

\- Tu as raison, je t'ai dit que j'étais fière de toi ? Demanda Callie en l'embrassant tendrement dans le cou.

\- Un demi-million de fois, mais je crois que je peux y survivre. Répondit Arizona en se retournant pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Je crois que Jo nous attend pour lancer le bouquet.

\- On ne peut pas participer à la course, on a déjà été mariées. Répondit Arizona en resserrant son étreinte autour de la nuque de Callie.

\- Notre mariage n'était pas reconnu par la tradition, donc ça ne compte pas. Allez, ça va être marrant.

\- D'accord. »

Arizona et Callie, main dans main, rejoignirent les autres femmes du mariage. Alex et Jo leur faisaient face. Jo embrassa son mari avant de se rapprocher des filles. Elle avait ce sourire heureux qui mettait des larmes aux bords des yeux d'Arizona qui était plus que fière de son petit protégé. Il avait enfin réussit.

« Alors les filles, vous êtes prête ? »

Jo leur tourna le dos et offrit un grand sourire à Alex qui semblait acquiesçait ce qu'elle avait en tête. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer son bouquet, elle s'arrêta sous le regard surpris des invités. Elle semblait cacher quelque chose et cela ne rassurait personne.

« Je suis désolée, je sais que la tradition veut que le hasard choisisse la prochaine mariée mais j'ai fait une promesse, il y a quelque temps et je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de l'honorer. Alors ce soir, j'espère que je ne me suis pas trompée. »

Elle regarda une dernière fois Alex pour s'assurer qu'elle faisait le bon choix et une fois qu'elle eut croisé son regard amoureux, elle comprit qu'elle le faisait. Elle s'approcha d'Arizona et lui donna son bouquet sans dire un mot. La belle blonde ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Alex s'approcha et lui offrit un grand sourire.

« Tu m'as donné les meilleurs conseils au fil des ans, tu m'as donné de l'espoir quand tu parlais de Callie. Je savais qu'un jour, moi aussi, je rencontrerai une femme comme elle, comme toi. Une femme honnête et droite qui me ferait me sentir chez moi à chaque fois qu'elle serait à mes côtés, à chaque fois que je plongerai mon regard dans le sien. Tu m'as offert une famille. A notre tour de t'offrir cela. Retourne-toi. Ajouta-t-il avec la plus douce des voix. »

Arizona se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Callie, un genou à terre, le sourire aux lèvres et dans sa main, un écrin de velours rouge portant une sublime bague. La belle blonde resta choquée sur place. Elle ne s'attendait surement pas cela en ce jour. Elle ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Callie n'avait pas bougé.

« Alors, Arizona, et si cette fois-ci, on le faisait dans les règles ? Ferais-tu de moi la femme la plus heureuse, en acceptant de m'épouser ?

\- Oui, bien sûr que je le veux. Dit-elle en aidant Callie à se relever. »

Elle se blottie dans ses bras et l'embrassa dans le cou avant de fondre en larmes. Callie lui avait pardonnée. Elle voulait de nouveau d'elle en tant que femme, en tant qu'épouse et cette fois-ci, elle se fit la promesse de ne plus jamais faire un faux de ne plus jamais faire souffrir celle qui lui offrait la plus belle des récompenses. UNE FAMILLE UNIE DANS LA TEMPÊTE.

Callie glissa délicatement la bague à l'annulaire d'Arizona avant de l'embrasser tendrement. La belle blonde lui répondit avec passion sous le regard attendrit de leurs amis. Arizona se blottie contre Callie et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Ces mots resteraient à jamais entre elles comme une promesse d'éternité.

« A partir d'aujourd'hui, je te promets de toujours partager tes valeurs et ton amour pour la famille. Je te promets de toujours être à tes côtés dans la tempête comme dans les moments de joie. Et je te promets que jamais plus, je ne te tromperai, que jamais plus, je n'abandonnerai notre famille par peur ou par colère. Je t'aime. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire pleurer d'émotion la belle latina qui resserra son étreinte. Sofia et Paul Alexander vinrent se blottir contre elles. La famille allait enfin pouvoir ajouter un nouveau chapitre à leur livre. Et bientôt, la petite famille accueillerait un nouveau petit ange qui les unirait comme les cinq doigts de la main. La vie, l'amour, le bonheur, enfin étaient de retour au sein de leur petit univers.

* * *

 **Alors, cette aventure vous a plus? Une fin sans torture, je vous devais bien ça. Je vous adore.**

 **Prenez soin de vous et rendez-vous mercredi pour la publication du nouveau chapitre de "Pour nos enfants".**

 **Bien à vous,**

 **Tesla xoxo**


End file.
